


Flower

by 0616singing_bird



Category: minv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 81,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0616singing_bird/pseuds/0616singing_bird





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter.1

要問說金泰亨，他還記得他們倆是什麼時候見面的嗎？他還記得，但是記憶一定和朴智旻記得的不一樣。

金泰亨記得看到朴智旻的那一天，對方的臉龐被下午的陽光照的發亮，柔和了所有的輪廓，像是春日的光。

那刻啊，他只記得，好像某種東西盛開了。

芬芳啊。

是花開的味道。

「朴智旻，你去試試看嘛！」搭著朴智旻的肩膀，鄭號錫煩人的嗓音大咧咧的在他耳旁轟炸，「搞不好真的可以約到一個！現在大學生那麼純情！」

「鄭號錫，你好煩。」揮開搭在自己肩膀上的手，朴智旻打著哈欠，走到位子上坐好。

「可是就像號錫哥說的，搞不好智旻哥可以找到一個喔！明明是在上面的那個，卻連點經驗都沒有⋯⋯不如⋯⋯？」在一旁一起慫恿，田柾國深深的覺得自己真的是個很關心哥哥戀愛史的好弟弟。

「還記得我們上次的賭約嗎？這次要說話算話！」

對，朴智旻永遠都還記得，那時候和鄭號錫還有田柾國兩個混蛋打賭輸了，自己還欠他們一次。

賭什麼？賭些小事情，比方說這次賭的是教授會不會提前考試，沒想到竟然真的提早了。

所以他欠他們一次，就是這次。

「啊啊，你們吵死了！」猛然站起身來，但表示自己並沒有不開心，朴智旻溫和的拍拍他們的肩，「我去買早餐。」

「再十分鐘上課喔！」

伴隨著鄭號錫的大喊，朴智旻頭也不回的走出教室。

朴智旻，S大學的學生，舞蹈系的二年級學生，和剛剛那兩個很吵的傢伙在學校附近合開的一間舞蹈工作室，所以才認識的。

是的，沒錯，他喜歡的是男生。

不過一點經驗都沒有就是了。

他一向覺得這種事情是隨緣的，來了就會來了，但因為空窗期已久，被那兩個關心人的傢伙不斷煩，唉⋯⋯

而且還有賭約⋯⋯

所以，他去參加了那場聯誼。

煩悶的喝著飲料，朴智旻皺眉看著周遭吵雜的環境。

對的，他現在在聯誼。

但他真的搞不懂那兩個沒有在使用腦袋的肌肉們到底在想什麼，這、是、男、女、聯、誼！

氣惱的抓了一下艷紫色的頭髮，朴智旻帶著笑容婉拒了朝他靠過來的女孩的邀約。

別再靠過來了，我們之間是不可能的，我喜歡的是男的！

黑色漂亮的眼眸掃過隨著音樂擺動的肢體，朴智旻眼眸暗下來，想要轉身走人。

而接著，鮮豔的髮絲吸引了他的視線，宛如潮水一樣美麗的藍色。

視線似乎定格了，朴智旻瞇起眼睛，就這樣盯著對方看。

好漂亮的一張臉。

鮮艷的唇、柔軟的髮，和那張無法去形容、美麗的臉。

真是不適合出現在這裡的臉，太好看了。

他的四周彷彿都被畫筆給刷淡了顏色，只有那人鮮明異常，連風吹過他的髮絲，都輕易可見。

但那雙眼睛⋯⋯垂下的眼眸手和他的髮色一樣，藍色調的憂鬱，溫溫柔柔的凝視著手上的酒杯，杯裡裝的卻是可樂。

那個男孩⋯⋯朴智旻敲了敲扶手，坐到了一旁吧檯的椅子上，他隨手扯了一下經過他的田柾國，頭朝那個男孩點了一下，「他是誰？」

「哦？那個啊，搞不好哥你會感興趣，美術系的金泰亨，長得很好看喔！很多人喜歡。」朝著那個方向看過去，田柾國立刻裂開嘴微笑，「怎麼樣？要我幫你嗎⋯⋯？」

「好。」

看著那鮮豔的髮絲，朴智旻點點頭。

垂著頭的那人臉蛋空靈精緻，美麗的好像人偶一樣，朴智旻盯著他花瓣一樣的嘴唇，示意田柾國上。

你不知道「Flower」嗎？

這是一個極具隱私的軟體，有特殊的開啟以及關閉方式，被現代年輕情侶廣為流傳，而不只是異性伴侶，這裡也是同性之間最好談天的地方。

當然，也是很好約一約的好軟體。

——要來遇到自己的春天嗎？

這是為了他們而開的APP，若是找到心儀的對象，可以透過這個APP去認識對方。

前提是，對方也要答應你走入他的「Spring Day」。

所以，他去認識了他。

掏出手機，點開下載專區，朴智旻瞇起細長的眼睛，點了幾下，看到了那一個app。

「Flower」

手指敲了敲鏡面後，朴智旻按了下載。

手機傳來有訊息的震動，讓金泰亨原地跳了一下後，連忙慌張的掏出手機查看。

「Spring Day」

那人來認識他了。

在聯誼上，帶著可愛笑容的男孩子遞給了他一張字條，看著上面陌生的資訊，也知道在這個圈子或多或少流竄的資訊，金泰亨在看到的那一晚，立刻回家下載，然後將那人輸入進去自己的「Garden」。

抿著唇，他也是第一次使用這個軟體，不知道該怎麼操作，瞄了一眼在課堂上講古的教授，他滑開螢幕。

「Jimin」

這麼可愛的名字？困惑的看了一眼對方的名，他往下滑，頭貼是被連帽外套遮掩住面容的男子，手插著口袋對著鏡子拍的，雖然光線黑暗，但隱約可以看見臉頰的輪廓很優美。

盯著照片好一會兒，手機又震動了一下，對話傳了過來。

「V？好奇特的名字。」

回覆了？有點驚慌的看著那串文字，金泰亨像是石膏一樣僵在那裡不知如何是好，也是第一次使用這個軟體，不知道該怎麼做。

「為什麼不放頭貼呢？」

凝視著第二句問句，躊躇了一下，金泰亨輕輕點了幾下螢幕。

「我第一次下載，還不是很會使用。」

「哈哈，你也太可愛了吧。」腦海中似乎可以響起這個陌生人的笑聲，讓金泰亨尷尬的紅了臉，儘管根本不認識對方。

「為什麼答應我，來玩Flower？」對方的問句帶著好奇，但在螢幕的這一端，他不清楚對方到底有沒有惡意。

但既然是交友軟體，應該沒關係吧？

「你呢？」反問回去，他邊打字，將課本擺好，喬好一個不容易被教授發現的姿勢，開始回覆對方訊息。

「我想要認識你。」

看著這樣的回覆，金泰亨眨眨眼，頓時不知道該如何回覆對方。

認識⋯⋯他嗎？

按耐住自己臉上的燥熱，金泰亨繼續閱讀上頭傳來的第二串回覆。

「你呢？」

看到反問回來的話語，金泰亨咬著唇，思考了一下後輕輕敲擊著螢幕，「和你一樣，我也是。」

「哦？那太好了！」一則訊息瞬間秒回了他，接著下一段訊息跟著跑了出來。

「那我們來玩過遊戲，慢慢認識彼此吧，我先來。」

「我今年19歲，大學二年級，你呢？」

看著這樣的答案，讓金泰亨愣了一下，原來這個人和自己一樣，是同樣的歲數呀？原來是親故啊。

「慢慢來，沒關係，只要回答我的問題就好，第一次玩這個軟體都這樣。」似乎是感覺到他很久沒有回覆，對方再傳了一則訊息，像是想溫柔的安撫自己。

「嗯，謝謝你，我只是很訝異我們同歲。」

「我今年也19歲，大學二年級。」緩慢的敲打著螢幕，金泰亨瞄了一眼還在口沫橫飛講著文藝復興時期的老教授，繼續輕緩的打出文字。

「這麼巧？真沒想到我第一個對象就是和我同歲的人。」手機那頭的朴智旻笑瞇了眼，看來，這次會很有趣。

後來陸陸續續的聊天，他開始瞭解Jimin這個人。

舞蹈系，主修現代舞，而且他還知道了，Jimin是個很溫柔的人。

大概就是從他溫柔的引導自己聊天時的感覺吧，從高中的大學考試聊到很多很多，他第一次遇見這樣的人，和他相反但波長很相像的人。

帶著微笑看了好一會兒說著要先去吃午餐的Jimin，在關掉螢幕後，垂下了雙眼。

因為，他的男朋友要來找他了。

沒錯，他有交往對象了，是已經出了社會的社會人士，對方在公司甚至還是總經理。

可是⋯⋯

可是啊。

漂亮的黑眼搭著濃密又纖細的睫毛，在看到影子停留在自己面前時，顫動了一下，接著眼眸往上看去。

可是啊可是，世界上怎麼會有那麼多無奈呢？

癱倒在床上，朴智旻闔眼小小的休息了一下後，掏出手機滑到「Flower」，點開他們的聊天視窗。

吃了午餐後，朴智旻因為下午的課的關係，一直待在舞蹈練習室裡面練習，直到深夜才疲憊又滿足的回家。

點著螢幕，朴智旻看著最後的對話框，默默的打出字句。

「晚餐吃了嗎？」

震動了一下，螢幕自黑暗中亮起，感受到亮光，讓金泰亨勉強睜開眼皮，看向窗外。

又過了午夜嗎？

摸摸身旁早已冰冷的床鋪，金泰亨伸手摀住臉，全身蜷縮在一起，環抱住自己光裸的身軀。

好冷。

是因為呼出來的空氣產生的白霧嗎？還是沒有任何衣物遮蔽的身軀太過接觸到空氣？他現在只覺得⋯⋯

好冷。

好冷。

閉著雙眼，金泰亨只希望自己像是雕塑課的那些雕像一樣，就這樣過了一輩子。

不去想、不去聽、不去感受，是不是會對自己比較好一點？

冷濕的額頭靠在自己的膝上，指腹用力到陷入皮肉之中，產生了全新的紅色痕跡，和旁邊青黑色的疤痕幾乎要融合在一起。

好冷。

渾身疼痛到像是要散架一樣，金泰亨開始在思考，他要怎麼回去？

這是，手機又震動了一下。

終於抬起頭來，盯著螢幕好一會兒，他才像是猛然驚醒般，一把拿起手機滑開解鎖。

「晚餐吃了嗎？」

「不在嗎？」

好像是看到某種很閃耀的光，他瞇起眼睛，仔仔細細的看著那些字句，直到銘印刻劃在腦袋裡。

「我在。」

花開了，但是春天會來嗎？

他不知道，但他想知道。

因為那瞬間就像是短暫的救贖。

勉強的撐起自己的身體，忽略掉腰部及大腿的疼痛，和股間撕裂般的痛觸，金泰亨喘了口氣，緩慢的撈起被扔在旁邊的衣服，套了上去。

全身上下好像被拆解過一樣，用拆解形容合適嗎？他也不知道，只知道全身痛到不行。

皺眉揉著太陽穴，想要驅散強烈的暈眩與嘔吐感，眼前一片漆黑，但他想，這可能是房間沒開燈的緣故。

這裡一片黑暗，連盞燈都沒開，但泰亨已經習慣這樣的黑暗，只是有時候啊，還是會覺得好冷。

在移動手臂的同時，尖銳的刺痛感讓他只能繼續闔眼，等待疼痛緩下，控制住自己的呼吸，逼迫自己規律的吸吐，面對這樣的場面，他已經駕輕就熟。

冷靜，金泰亨，再緩緩，沒事的。

暗暗給自己打氣，等到身體開始適應疼痛後，泰亨才站起身來。

收好自己散落的文具及課本，仔細放回背包中，四顧一下有無任何物品遺漏後，忍著想要繼續休息的慾望，金泰亨背起背包讓自己如常的走出去。

這時間他一定走了，所以可以快點離開，把門給帶上，金泰亨暗付。

在踏出腳步時抽了口冷氣，咬著牙，他不坐電梯，而是往旁邊的門拐去，打開後默默的走下樓。

電梯裡太容易遇見了，走逃生門比較安全。

空蕩蕩的空間迴盪著他細碎緩慢的腳步聲，好像全世界只剩下他一人一樣，但如果是那樣也好，就不用被回憶所侵擾，陷入漩渦裡爬也爬不出來，而是每日都可以微笑面對吧？

手小心的扶著扶手，讓自己的身體可以減輕負擔，金泰亨讓自己胡思亂想，至少可以不那麼專注於酸軟的肢體和傷口的抽痛，一步一步往下爬。

緩慢拖拉的步伐貫穿了空蕩蕩逃生通道，這裡是幾乎無人的住宅區，夜太深了，睡眠早已籠罩了整座城市，更何況是這區幾乎無人的住宅地。

每當夜深了，也是他的噩夢來臨的時候。

所以他討厭晚上、討厭黑暗，儘管習慣了黑色，但他還是討厭沒有陽光的天空。

但黑夜，也可以讓他感受到，自己只有一個人。

好像全世界只剩下他自己一樣。

沒有任何人會來傷害自己，也沒有任何的回憶會再度形成，成為他下一次的夢魘，如果世界上只有自己一個人的話，會是怎麼樣的光景呢？

把自己逐出全世界，好像⋯⋯也是不錯的選擇。

只有自己一個人啊⋯⋯

但如果全世界只剩下他一個人，那碳兒要怎麼辦呢？他還在等自己回去呢。

突如的思緒讓自己微笑，也終於利用腦袋消磨了時間，走到了最底層，金泰亨推開安全門，小心的看了看四周後，放輕腳步走離這棟建築物。

「泰亨。」

一聽到聲音，讓他馬上驚跳起來，但又因為熟悉的菸酒嗓而放下戒心。

「玧其哥。」

看著黑暗中，朝自己走來的人，也就是他室友之一，金泰亨咧嘴笑著，「怎麼在這？」

「他又傷害你了？」手指微微擦過泰亨臉頰上的瘀青，但被對方驚慌的偏頭躲過，閔玧其皺眉看著被自己當成弟弟的這個人。

「嗯，沒事，玧其哥別擔心。」乖乖的站在哥哥面前，金泰亨勾起單純的笑容，儘管牽動嘴角會讓自己的傷口疼痛，他還是不在意。

不要擔心我，我沒事的。

盯著泰亨好一會兒後，閔玧其只能嘆口氣，「上車吧，我載你回去，南俊很擔心你，而且碩珍哥還煮了你的晚餐，回去吃吧。」

「謝謝哥！」開心的抱著哥哥，金泰亨黏在對方身邊，坐上他的機車後座。

幫弟弟帶好安全帽，閔玧其瞇眼撇了那棟大樓後，載著金泰亨揚長而去。

「哎一古，泰亨！晚餐都要涼掉了！」一看到泰亨出現在自己面前，金碩珍皺眉碎碎念，「真是的，又來了嗎！」

溫柔的捧著泰亨的臉審視著新出現的瘀青，金碩珍的表情寫滿不滿。

「先進來吧。」金南俊一把拎起泰亨的背包，體貼的把人帶進房裡。

他們住在同一層樓的公寓，家庭式的公寓，一起合租一整間，四間房間、兩套衛浴加上廚房和客廳的開放式空間，由他們四個人一起合租。

金南俊是S大學金融經濟系三年級，而金碩珍和閔玧其則是大他一屆的大四生，碩珍哥和南俊哥同科系，而閔玧其則是自己音樂系輔修的同科系學長。

他，金泰亨，今年19歲，大學生，目前二年級，就讀S大學美術系，輔修鋼琴，因為他們是認識的關係，所以一起合租。

金南俊和金碩珍是他的堂哥，而閔玧其則是碩珍的朋友，都是看著他長大的哥哥們，住在一起剛好可以照顧自己的弟弟。

因為很多原因，必須好好保護和照顧的弟弟。

但看來，他們實在沒有照顧好弟弟啊⋯⋯從以前到現在。

「我沒事啦！」幸福的感受著哥哥們的關心，金泰亨下一秒兩眼發光的看著熱騰騰的食物，「哇！謝謝碩珍哥！」

開心的坐在餐桌前吃著晚餐，讓暖暖的湯滑進自己的胃，金泰亨滿足的瞇起眼睛。

光明的廳堂、溫暖的臉龐，一切都讓他感到窩心又妥貼，好謝謝他的哥哥們，依然陪在自己的身邊。

坐到了泰亨身旁，撐著下巴盯著泰亨把食物吃完，閔玧其才滿意的點頭，接著給了金碩珍一個眼神。

一秒從座位上跳起來，下一刻再出現時，金碩珍手上拿著醫藥箱。

「啊，不用啦，我沒事的⋯⋯」看著黑臉拿著醫藥箱朝自己走來的金碩珍，金泰亨瑟縮了一下，連忙勾起討好的甜蜜微笑。

上藥很痛吶⋯⋯繞過自己吧嗚嗚！

「沒用的。」坐在另一旁，金南俊也板著臉。

「衣服脫掉。」動作乍看之下很粗魯，實則溫柔的把金泰亨的上衣給脫掉，閔玧其臉色發黑的看著滿是瘀青傷痕的肢體。

有學過一點醫療知識，應該說被這個弟弟訓練到都可以去考證照了，他看得出來大抵都是內傷比較嚴重，開放性傷口較少，幾乎都是青黑色的瘀青。

皺眉看著明顯像是指印和腳印的痕跡，嘆了一口氣，閔玧其拉過躲在金南俊身後怕自己生氣而發抖的身影，溫柔的抹上藥後開始揉捏，希望可以散掉一些瘀青。

輕輕的悶哼一聲，泰亨表情有點扭曲的被承受揉按的力道，但因為怕哥哥們難過，只能乖巧的把疼痛給壓下去。

怪就只能怪他，怪他為什麼交往了這樣的對象。

所以才活該被這樣對待，不是嗎？

是他自作自受的。

可是呢，為什麼啊？是啊，為什麼，很多時候明明可以選擇更好的生活，到底為什麼要放棄？他也不懂。

恍惚的看著眼前的身影，泰亨的思緒逐漸飄離。

是什麼原因和那人交往的？

宋俊成，那個男人。

那時候是他先來認識自己的，是在大一的下學期，沒錯，他們才剛交往半年沒多久而已。

說來真可笑，因為那時候他心情很低落，家裡的事情讓金泰亨好想好想哭，那時候一個人走在路上，閔玧其他們因為音樂系要舉辦聯合音樂會所以必須討論，只有他一個人的那時候。

又是一個全世界只剩下他自己的時候。

被全世界拋下的那個時候。

然後好巧啊，就遇到了這個男人。

不小心跌倒，不小心被拯救，不小心答應了他的交往，很多的不小心，才會放任他這樣對待自己。

他只能記得他看著自己的眼神，深邃到無法辨認任何的情緒，因為和他最喜歡又最討厭的黑夜一樣，讓他總能包容對方。

聽起來很傻吧？嗯，他也知道，但他沒辦法。

人能夠選擇嗎？好像不能，因為他沒有選擇的能力，只有背負的責任。

「好了，先這樣，澡不用洗了，直接去睡覺，明天幫你請假。」在泰亨恍神的期間，閔玧其已經上好了藥，輕輕的拉起自己的弟弟。

看著朝自己撲過來的煤炭，是小型博美犬，看著碳兒，金泰亨心都快融化了，一把開心的啪嗒接住他。

只有它可以治癒傷痕累累的自己。

用鼻子蹭著煤炭，金泰亨和它一起往床上倒。

像是知道主人心情不好一樣，煤炭乖乖的窩在泰亨的懷裡。

「碳尼好乖。」開心的摟抱著它，金泰亨露出開心的笑顏。

這隻狗狗是他半年前遇到的，比遇到那男人來得晚一些時間。

在寵物店看到極為幼小的他的那瞬間，他就知道、啊，這就是命中註定啊，他必須比它給帶回家。

迅速的辦妥了領養手續後，他就帶著剛出生的煤碳回到了家，開始了治癒他破碎心靈的生活。

說來也神奇，碳尼和他極為相似，也不知道為什麼，它不喜歡宋俊成，每次看到他都會夾著尾巴躲到床底下，說什麼也不願意見見主人的男朋友。

嗯，或許就是這樣吧，和他一樣的碳尼。

把頭埋入煤碳溫暖柔軟的皮毛裡頭，金泰亨緊緊的抱著他心靈的支柱，撫慰他早已千瘡百孔的心。

然後，就這樣，走入下一場的噩夢裡。

直到閉上眼睛前，他還是不懂，這世界到底是如何運轉的。

運轉成這樣讓他混亂的世界。

「我沒事的。」

金泰亨像是自言自語般，對著自己說。

「我會沒事的。」

每日每夜，他都這樣對著自己說，但從來沒有春暖花開的一天。

當下一秒張眼，酸澀感襲來，讓泰亨不禁呻吟的摀住雙眼。

怎麼每次都在疼痛中醒來呢？都快要成為他的日常了。

不過這次，他是被震動聲吵醒的，訊息提醒的聲音，在一旁的煤炭用濕潤的鼻子蹭蹭他，提醒主人快點起來了。

今天放假了，嗯，因為閔玧其讓他放了兩天假，照理說今天其實是上班上課的開始，但他在家休息。

他只有週末會乖乖的接受那人的存在，也就只有假日，他才願意讓那個男人這樣折磨自己⋯⋯不，就算他不同意，他也還是會硬上，在抽他巴掌之後把性器往他身體裡送去。

他好像還記得哪本書上說過一句話，很符合他一直以來的想法，為什麼會有呢？

為什麼會有人會喜歡在抽你巴掌、打得你哭叫著流血後，還想要繼續干你，接著再把鮮血塗在你的臉上，告訴你說，你這樣好美。

到底是為什麼呢？

有的時候他自己也很好奇，為什麼他會愛上這樣的人？放任自己愛上他，然後接著哭著回不了頭。

心為什麼那麼容易為他人而動呢？為什麼會愛上了不該喜歡上的人呢？每天每天，他都好想了斷一切，只因為這個這麼這麼簡單的問題。

顫抖的拿起手機，彷彿下一秒就會摔落，他瞇起眼睛，彷彿只要這樣就可以阻絕接下來看到的訊息，然後永遠都不用回覆對方。

是他嗎？那個男人？

每天拿起電話的剎那，都是他恐懼的開始。

結果不是。

眼角因為微笑而勾起，看著那個新認識的男孩傳來關心的話語，讓金泰亨開心的從床上坐起來。

好像因為他的訊息，稍微洗去了某種，金泰亨難以言喻的東西。

是他呢，那個人。

「怎麼都不回我呢：（？做什麼？」

「該不會還在睡覺吧，太陽曬屁股囉，該起床啦。」

抿著唇偷笑了一下，金泰亨輕按著螢幕，小心翼翼的敲打出字句。

「嗯，因為身體有點不舒服，就請假啦，不是故意不回你的。」

還沒等到他打出其他字句，他的回覆瞬間被對方秒讀，接著一連串的對話迅速出現。

「身體不舒服？還好嗎？」

「不舒服就不要回我，快點休息！不用回我也沒關係啊，快回去繼續睡！」

「乖，回去躺，什麼事都可以之後再說，休息最重要。」

垂頭看著溫暖的話語，金泰亨的手指僵在螢幕前，感覺好像有什麼快要奪眶而出。

是感動嗎？好像內心每次都會被這個人觸碰到，但明明就還不認識對方。

除了哥哥們之外，好像第一次有人、這麼的⋯⋯溫暖。

他會不好有點可悲呢？只能透過螢幕裡來汲取溫暖，但他貪婪的希望這個溫暖繼續下去，好彌補他日漸冰寒的心。

「沒事的，請不用擔心，我現在很好喔：）」

螢幕那頭，看著這樣回覆而來的話語，讓朴智旻皺起眉頭。

原本想說，怎麼在聊了一段時間後，對方不再繼續回覆了，是喪失興趣了嗎？他還為此擔心了很久，沒想到是身體不舒服。

什麼叫不用擔心？當然會擔心的，不是嗎？

身體不舒服就好好休息啊！別讓他擔心了！

真是，只能透過螢幕果然麻煩！

真想好好的看看這個人，好好的仔細觀察他的臉，檢查是否有任何的疲憊，然後陪在他旁邊，等待他的不適離去他身邊，等著他恢復健康。

揉揉太陽穴，朴智旻呼出一口氣，末了，決定遵循自己的意念。

「那，出來見個面如何？讓我看看你到底好了沒。」

一看到這樣的回覆，讓金泰亨驚的手機都砸了下來，連忙撈起手機，再三確認自己的視力完全沒問題後，金泰亨緊張的打了幾個字，同意了對方的回覆。

慌張的從床上起身，他忽略著朝著全身襲來的痠痛感，開始翻箱倒櫃尋找適合的衣服。

叮的一聲提示聲，又讓他快速跳回手機旁，就看到對方傳來的地址，是一間距離自己不遠的咖啡廳，網路上評價很好，座位四周都有假設屏風，是個環境清幽又能夠保有足夠隱私的好地方，談話不會被他人聽見。

連忙回了個笑臉，金泰亨皺眉開始挑選衣服。

啊啊，要和這個人見面呢，說實在話，他還沒見過對方呢。拿了件純白色的開襟襯衫，金泰亨打理好自己，看了一下鏡子。

對上鏡子的，還是那張好看的臉，柔美的唇、挺拔的鼻和精緻的眼，可惜臉色稍顯蒼白，不過原本就是小麥色的健康膚色，這樣加減起來，也很難看出他那有點不健康的臉色。

唔，還好因為玧其哥有幫自己揉按掉，臉頰上的瘀青微微褪色變成淺褐色，隨手撈了化妝用品，金泰亨很有技巧的掩蓋住所有的疤痕。

當初自己對於化妝很關注的原因就是因為這個。

提亮膚色，讓自己整體的氣色從萎靡轉為普通時候的自己，金泰亨對著鏡子微微一笑，陽光落在他的眼簾上，幾乎要和他的笑容一樣耀眼了。

有的時候，這些先進的化妝用品可以幫助自己掩蓋不必要的麻煩。

看著鏡子前閃閃發亮的自己，他伸出手，觸摸著鏡子上看似完美無瑕的自己，一切的腐敗和醜陋，都被光鮮亮麗給遮掩，真正醜惡的自己⋯⋯是不能被發現的。

真相可以被掩埋，只要說謊就可以了。

謊言、微笑、眼神，這些都可以幫助他。

但這樣的自己，是能夠被接受的嗎？

第一次見面的那個人，他不希望對方看到自己難看的一面，但再相處下去，會不會想要的更多、更多呢？

被接受被與理解，這是他這種人可以得到的嗎？

晃著神，金泰亨纖細的手指握在鏡框上的力道逐漸收緊。

他第一次那麼希望一個人接受自己的所有一切，只因為這個人偶然間的訊息，讓自己彷彿得到了救贖。

因為收到一句回覆而開心老半天的自己，已經多久沒見到了呢？為了一點小事就開心的自己。

好像⋯⋯好久都沒有了。

嘆了口氣，優美的眼掃向正在閃爍的螢幕。

對方會、願意認識這樣的自己嗎？

小小的搭了一段車，過了四站的時間，他踏在熟悉的地方。

其實這裡慢慢用走的也可以，但那是喜歡散步的人才可以接受的距離，也是不趕時間的人才能過享受的時光。

因此，快要遲到的他，只能選擇搭公車。

看著被陽光照射而閃爍陽光的招牌，上頭用這古老好看的斜體字寫出他的店名，鼓起勇氣，金泰亨推開了玻璃門。

這間店的位置很安靜，是美術館園區的附近的住宅區，身為美術系的自己，很喜歡在這附近閒晃，因為很少人會經過這彷彿被風也遺忘的街口。

四處張望了一下，今天的人潮似乎沒有以往那麼多，三三兩兩的只坐著幾個年輕的夫婦或是打發時間的朋友。

這店內佈置很雅緻，有點像是走歐洲華美風格的路線，華麗的水晶燈、銀製的餐具、瓷器茶壺，以及有著不同衝突美感的東方屏風架設在位子旁，好像走到東西方文化交錯之地一樣。

「先生，請問有訂位嗎？」一旁的服務生很有禮貌的上前來詢問。

「啊，有的，姓朴。」連忙報出Jimin早已訂好位子的名號，接著金泰亨就被服務生領著往樓上走。

原來是訂小包廂啊，恍惚的跟在服務生後面，金泰亨的思緒依然停不下來。

「前面直走倒數第二個小包廂，想點餐時請幫我按旁邊的服務鈴，祝您用餐愉快。」對著他微微鞠躬，服務生帶著專業的微笑把他帶到二樓後，就離開了。

空檔的空間迴盪著他的腳步聲。

緊張的吞了口口水，他緩慢的走到那扇房門前，猶豫了一下，輕輕的敲了敲門板。

「進來吧。」

門內傳來的聲響很模糊，但聲線偏高，而且很溫和，讓金泰亨鼓起勇氣，打開了門。

而此時，坐在小沙發上的男人聽到聲響，抬頭看著他。

就算讓他重生幾千次，金泰亨依然可以說，他永遠都不會忘記第一次和朴智旻見面的場景。

他抬眼看著他的那剎那。

心裡好像有什麼被觸動了一下，柔軟又堅硬、堅強又脆弱、寒冷又溫暖，黑及白、黎明與黑夜、天堂和地獄。

連打開門的聲音，都成了背景音樂，眼前只剩下這個人而已。

那就是、一種感覺，彷彿世界都為之瘋狂，又彷彿世界迅速沉寂，時間迅速拉進、又快速拉遠，夏季煙火、冬季飄雪、秋季楓葉，最後是⋯⋯

春天花開。

對上視線的那一刻，彷彿一眼萬年。

那刻，花開瞬間。

他心中某種最柔軟的地方，緩慢的盛開了。

這男人長得很好看，這是金泰亨在迅速回過神來後，謹慎的下的定論。

他有種溫潤的氣質，微笑的時候眼睛會瞇起來，那是在畫布上的筆觸必須細膩的描摹才能描繪出來的溫柔。

鮮艷的紫色短髮，比起他來說更為白皙的膚色，比起他更下面一點的身高，讓金泰亨馬上斷定，這人⋯⋯應該和自己一樣是下面的那個？

愣愣的看著對方，金泰亨的腦袋開始胡亂轉動起來。

但也有可能不是，是直男？他也不知道，可不管怎麼樣，他似乎都有一種直覺⋯⋯

自己似乎會和對方處的很好。

狹長的眼、偏橘色且不是薄而是厚的唇、以及嘴角掛著的軟萌又開心的微笑，嗯，難怪用Jimin這樣的名字，果然很適合對方呢。

或許，他會和他，變成好朋友也說不定。

因為宋俊成的關係，金泰亨沒有太多交好的朋友，世界彷彿只圍繞著宋俊成在旋轉，除了哥哥們外沒有其他人。

這會是，他第一次交到新朋友的契機嗎？


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter.2

「V嗎？」

連忙站起身，朴智旻等到這個好看的人輕巧的坐在他旁邊的沙發後，也跟著坐到他的身邊。

氣色還可以，應該沒問題？鬆了一口氣，完美的被金泰亨的遮掩給瞞過去的朴智旻放下了心。

不過這人果然⋯⋯長得很好看，身為外貌協會的一員，朴智旻完全承認自己就是被這人的樣貌給吸引，才想認識對方。

其實朴智旻真的也長得不差，所以才可以正大光明的繼續當外貌協會下去，身旁的田柾國或是鄭號錫也長得挺好看的，他認識的人也都長得不錯，可和泰亨比起來，就相差甚遠了。

看著金泰亨，每次都會讓朴智旻為之著迷。

他真的長得很好看。

乍看會被驚艷的好看，更絕的還是耐看型，看越久越能沉醉。

看看哪，那雙垂下的眼彷彿一首詩一樣優美。

柔軟的髮絲吹落在臉頰旁，挑染成海洋一樣清澈的藍色，連這種髮色都可以駕馭，讓朴智旻內心又讚嘆了一聲。

金泰亨的美是那種層層疊疊堆疊出來的濃麗，精緻的眉眼彷彿畫上去一樣，連光影都可以為了他鍍上一層輝芒，精緻的容顏就像是上天最棒的傑作，用了多少調色才能夠精心調出這樣恰到好處的唇色呢？

目光滑過果凍一樣散發光澤的唇，朴智旻收回目光，等著這個人緩下來不要那麼緊張，雖然好像還是要靠他就是了。

「嗯⋯⋯」還不知道要說什麼，第一次遇到這種狀況，金泰亨緊張的坐的直挺挺的，不敢隨意亂動。

「你別緊張，我不會怎麼樣的啦。」被金泰亨緊張的動作給逗樂了，朴智旻掩面笑著，「放輕鬆。」

「嗯。」還是不知道要回什麼，金泰亨垂下眼，有點懊惱自己的嘴笨，纖細又細長的眼睫毛落下的陰影，像因夜晚而安靜的城市。

「你真可愛耶。」沒忍住，朴智旻伸手戳戳他柔嫩的臉頰，真好欺負，連吭聲都沒有，就這樣乖乖的被自己欺負也不知道該反擊。

緊張的被朴智旻盯著瞧，金泰亨感受到對方因為傾身而噴灑在自己脖頸的呼吸，不自覺的更垂下頭，幾乎都要和地板做親密接觸了。

看著他迷茫又不知所措的可愛模樣，朴智旻還是忍住沒有一把抱過去，但手很自然的搭上了他的肩。

真好看，怎麼會有這麼好看的人呢？看著美人小小失落的可愛模樣，朴智旻輕咳了一聲。

「好啦，不逗你了。第一次見面，沒想到你就直接來了。」偏頭對上金泰亨的視線，在接觸到自己視線的剎那，某人直接害羞的一秒躲過，又讓朴智旻輕輕笑了起來。

「因為你提議的嘛，我也想說應該沒關係⋯⋯」小聲嘟囔，金泰亨沒有注意到自己和這個陌生人開始很自然的聊天，一切發生的好像就像往常的日常一樣，再正常不過了。

但他們其實是第一次見面。

「嗯⋯⋯不過你的警覺性要提高一點吧？怎麼可能會再遇到我這種好人，之後你被一口吃了怎麼辦？」看著這個毫無警覺心的人，朴智旻不免開始敦敦教誨，「不，別再答應這種邀約了，也別去認識奇怪的人喔！Garden最好給我鎖上比較好。」

遇到那樣的人嗎？譬如說他的男朋友？思及此，金泰亨不免一顫，搭在他肩膀上立刻感受到的朴智旻眼睛馬上瞥過來。

「怎麼了嗎？空調太冷？」

「啊，沒事。」

連忙擺手，金泰亨歪著頭，露出無辜的傻笑，「我也第一次從裡面認識你而已啊，沒有再從裡面認識其他人了，我不太會用這個軟體，應該也只會和你聊天而已。」

完美的避開。

他暫時不想和這個人說，自己男朋友的事情。

出來吃飯，就是要開開心心的不是嗎？他不想去想起那些會讓自己痛苦的事情。

點點頭，朴智旻抓抓他柔軟的髮，以示獎勵。

「對了，我都還沒和你介紹我呢，我的本名叫做朴智旻，你叫我智旻就好，畢竟我們同年嘛。」點頭謝謝服務生上餐點，朴智旻拿起溫熱的鮮奶茶，輕輕的推過去給金泰亨，「S大學舞蹈系，主修現代舞。」

「啊，我是金泰亨，你叫我泰亨就好。不過我也知道你和我一樣是S大學的就是了，我是S大學美術系，輔系是音樂系。」金泰亨感激的接過對方遞給自己的草莓蛋糕，完美的預測到自己喜歡吃什麼，得分。

「哦？你還有輔系啊？真厲害！」看著眼前纖細的人兒，難怪有這種空靈又氣質的氛圍，朴智旻暗暗點頭。

「嗯，和畫畫一樣都是興趣來著。」咬著甜甜的草莓蛋糕，金泰亨隨意的回答。

這樣正常又輕鬆的對話，他好像很久都沒有體會過了。自從和那個人交往過後，他就和所有的朋友都斷了聯絡，世界只圍繞著宋俊成旋轉。

果然，下載那個軟體是正確的！自己還交到了一個可以說話的同齡親故呢！

他們好像什麼都可以聊，從國中的考試聊到高中吃的冰棒，任何話題都可以輕易的讓他們接續下去，他從來沒有和一個陌生人那麼無話不談過。

但現在不是陌生人了，智旻是他的朋友啦！

聊到了夕陽西斜，他們才警覺時間的流逝。

「啊，這麼晚了，不好意思啊，把你留到這麼晚。」匆匆的看了一下時間，已經快六點了，朴智旻皺了一下眉，連忙起身歉意的看著泰亨。

「我沒關係，我等等都沒事，智旻等等還有約嗎？你還有事的話可以快點走。」很識趣的站起身，他跟著對方一起走到店外頭去。

「哪還有什麼約？也只會有你的約而已。」笑看著金泰亨，朴智旻手依然搭在對方肩上，「是我等等要去工作室，我和朋友合開了舞蹈室，教人跳舞來著，算是賺外快。」

現在的大學生總有他們強大的賺錢能力。

「那你趕快去啊！不然等等遲到了！」擔心的看著依然慢悠悠的男人，金泰亨拉拉他的衣角。

「沒事的，不礙事。」反正不管怎麼樣，都有田柾國和鄭號錫幫自己頂著啦，毫不在意已經在工作室哀號的兩個朋友，朴智旻將注意力繼續擺在身邊的人身上。

「你身體還好嗎？」今天最主要就是要來關心這件事，朴智旻凝神仔細注視著金泰亨，每一寸的肌膚都仔細的觀察。

他總覺得有種違和感，但又說不清是為什麼。

髮絲微微觸碰到金泰亨的臉，他這才發現對方似乎低了他一點，認真的視線讓他的臉頰開始逐漸發燙。

「我很好喔，謝謝你⋯⋯」別開視線，金泰亨卻沒有因此而後退一步，默默的承受著朴智旻的視線。

「嗯，那就好。要再聯絡喔。」

末了，還是無法看出些端倪，應該也代表對方沒事？朴智旻拉著人緩慢的停到他的車前。

停在車前，金泰亨就驚呆了。

因為朴智旻騎的可是重機。

宋俊成早已是社會人士，所以都是開車來載他回去，當然不是回到他家，而是載著他到自己的居住處，然後狠狠的上了他。

所以，他不是很喜歡密閉的空間，或是搭車。

而在看到朴智旻跨上機車後，金泰亨就傻愣住了。

「愣著做什麼？我載你回去吧，順路。」把那個呆住的可愛鬼拉到身旁，朴智旻把特意去買來的第二頂安全帽罩在他頭上，小心翼翼的扣好。

嗯？新東西的味道？這是新的安全帽嗎？嗅嗅裡面有著剛開封就有的某種塑膠味，金泰亨還在恍神。

「你地址在哪裡？」掃了一眼金泰亨開的導航，一看到地址，朴智旻露出某種意味深長的笑容，不過因為安全帽的關係，金泰亨沒看到。

「上車。」

「呃、這樣不麻煩你嗎？你不是還有事⋯⋯？」嘴上這麼說，身體倒是很聽話的緩緩坐到他的後座，金泰亨輕推開擋風玻璃的面罩，在朴智旻耳邊說。

「沒關係，還有時間。」

因為時間都要給你，當然會有時間。

溫柔的把擋風玻璃推了回去，朴智旻拉著金泰亨的手，環上自己的腰，丟了一句抓緊，就直接上路。

「謝謝你載我回來。」

朴智旻把他的安全帽從他的頭上取下，接著抬手順了順他被安全帽壓著的髮絲。

眯眼被順毛，但金泰亨還是乖乖的道謝，心裡有某些東西繼續開花。

他們回來的過程很順利，忽略因為環繞著朴智旻精壯結實的腰身，而持續臉紅的金泰亨，他們回來的路上一直都很順利。

「嗯，先走啦，要再聯絡喔。」比了一個要再聯絡的手勢，朴智旻再次摸摸他的頭，就騎車離開了。

嘴角上還掛著笑容，金泰亨哼著歌，慢慢的走回家去。

「今天心情很好？」從一旁的鋼琴抬起頭來，閔玧其懶洋洋的靠在琴蓋上。

「還好。不過玧其哥怎麼那麼早回來？不用練琴嗎？」規矩的把鞋子擺好，免得碩珍哥看到會罵，金泰亨溜了過去，坐到他玧其哥旁邊。

「我在家也可以練啊。」看了一眼對著自己撒嬌的弟弟，哦？還化妝呢，蓋掉原本的傷口，是見了什麼人嗎？擁有強烈的洞察力和敏銳的觀察力，幾乎可以鐵口直斷當天師的閔玧其沒有說什麼，繼續彈他的命運交響曲。

「哥，你這時間彈這個，不覺得很恐怖嗎？」在後面脫鞋的金南俊抖了一下身體，一旁抓著食材回來煮飯的金碩珍聽到有差點撒了他們今天的晚餐。

「我開心，你不懂。」沒有去管不懂音樂美妙的弟弟，閔玧其繼續彈鋼琴。

早就被家裡一個音樂系和半個音樂輔系的兩人洗腦到快跳槽去音樂系，金南俊不去理發神經的閔玧其，坐到客廳沙發上等待晚餐自己飄過來。

而且金南俊甚至還成立了一個樂團，在大學間甚至頗有名氣，不過這是之後的事情，因為那個未來的樂團團長正被大哥揪著耳朵罵。

「呀！金南俊你不會來幫忙嗎？還以為晚餐會自己飄過去嗎！」

他原本也這麼希望啊嗚嗚，被大哥罵的金南俊只能聽話的到廚房給金碩珍當幫手。

摀著嘴偷笑，金泰亨放任自己享受這樣的輕鬆寧靜。

或許，這才是一般的大學生生活，也說不定。

「明天晚上有空嗎？要去附近走走嗎？」

看到傳過來的訊息，金泰亨一秒拿起手機。

「當然可以啊！你可以我就可以。」

「那我去載你。」

感覺好像偷偷去幽會似的，躡手躡腳的移動，看了一下哥哥們黑暗又緊閉都房門，金泰亨憋著呼吸，安靜的走下樓。

喀的一聲小心關上門後，金泰亨鬆了一口氣，踩著樓梯往下走，走到下一個路口，果然看到樓下閃爍著車燈的朴智旻。

他沒有想太多，就穿著單薄的襯衫出了門，結果忘記了最近日夜溫差大。

「要記得多加衣服！會感冒的！又不舒服怎麼辦？而且你太瘦了，吃胖一點比較不會感冒。」

把自己穿暖的厚外套披到對方身上，就知道這個人一定會忘記最近天氣預報所說的天氣狀況，所以他才帶了兩件外套出門，將拉鍊拉好，確保沒有一絲風透進去，朴智旻板著臉看著金泰亨。

「好。」傻呼呼的微笑著，金泰亨很喜歡這種被朴智旻照顧的感覺，總會讓人想要依賴下去。

「走了。」再次確認他的手有環緊自己的腰，朴智旻催了油門，靜靜的帶著他在附近閒繞。

「我都不知道，這裡有這種公園呢。」伸了個懶腰，金泰亨看著不遠處微弱的燈光，宛如水彩顏料渲染而出，朦朧不清。

寂靜的夜晚，鳥類的鳴叫聲異常醒目。

어스름한 공원에  
노래하는 이름모를 새 

突然的歌詞浮現在他的腦海，很符合現在安靜的氛圍。

這一處剛好沒什麼人在，也可能是時間晚了，連隻貓都沒有見到。

只有不知名的小野花，悄悄的綻放在夜晚的草地上。

被夜輝籠罩，小巧的花折射光輝，乍看下就像一個又一個小小的燈火。

街燈照亮了他們的四周，所有的一切在他眼前虛幻了起來，連頭頂上的月亮都好像被夜空淡化成了藍色月光，形成了屬於他們的時間。

草地上的濕潤的水滴也被映照的閃閃發光。

閉上眼，內心逐漸沉澱下來，這是他好久好久都沒有辦法享受到的寧靜。

其實泰亨是個很喜歡靜靜欣賞藝術的人，所以才會進去相符合的美術系。但他沒辦法，他所處的環境沒辦法給他需要的寧靜，讓他的心隨著時間逐漸失去了。

但現在，好像又找回來了。

蹲下身，伸出纖細的手指，觸摸上了盛開的花瓣，連芬芳的香氣似乎都沾染上了指尖，把整季的春都染到了他的身上。

把花瓣舉至眼前，金泰亨仔細的觀察上頭細緻的紋路，把這次當作寫生。

素淡的花襯著濃麗的人，眼前的場景好看到就算是不上顏色只簡單的用鉛筆素描，都可以成為最好看的作品。

「很好看呢。」

點了點金泰亨手上的花朵，迎著晚風和燈火，朴智旻衝著他微笑，一切好像都不太真實，似乎是因為夜色太晚了，也可能是因為月光太藍了，他也說不清。

他只知道，眼前的場景美好的像是夢一樣。

好的回憶可以讓他存放在心裡面，心情不好的時候可以拿出來放著，讓他繼續走下去。

盤腿坐在草地上，土地的濕潤沾上了褲腳也不在意，金泰亨把玩著隨處可見的小花，笑得像個孩子一樣。

有的時候，只是很單純、很簡單的開心，就可以過完一輩子。

坐在金泰亨身旁，看著身邊像是靜音了一樣的男孩子，朴智旻勾起嘴角，守在他身旁。

「明天你有課嗎？」把安全帽溫柔的從金泰亨頭頂上取下來，朴智旻順順他的髮絲。

「嗯！有喔。」閉眼承受輕柔的力道，金泰亨輕聲回應。

「那我來載你，順路。」

「哦，沒想到泰亨自己一個人過來了。」因為同堂的關係，閔玧其慵懶的坐到早已待在教室的金泰亨身旁，眼不住打量著神清氣爽的弟弟。

哎呀哎呀⋯⋯他貌似昨晚呢，三更半夜聽到了門打開的聲音啊，是為什麼呢？

因為突然睡不著覺，閔玧其那時候決定尊重自己身體的聲音，打算通宵到天明，結果意外的聽到了、某人好像回來的聲音吶。

而且早上留了條訊息，人就給我跑不見了，金碩珍還在哇哇叫說，都不吃他做的早餐了嗎嗚嗚！

看這表情，應該是好事，只要不是去找宋俊成那男的就好，他都隨便自己的弟弟，只是喜歡調侃弟弟看他緊張又害羞的樣子而已啦，所謂哥哥的惡趣味。

因為這樣，比起之前死氣沈沈不像人的樣子更好，有活力了一點。

「哥！」不知所措的摳著手心，金泰亨僵直著被自家哥哥惡趣味的眼光掃來掃去。

好死不死，朴智旻這時候又突然出現。

「泰亨，早餐。你沒吃吧？」拎著一袋早餐，朴智旻進別科系的教室進的比自己教室還熟似的，眼睛瞟了閔玧其一眼。

「啊、謝謝⋯⋯」慌忙的接過暖暖的早餐袋，接著頭上一暖，髮絲被朴智旻輕輕的勾回耳後。

「好了再見，你去上課。」勉強抑制快要燒上來的臉熱，可朴智旻推出教室也於事無補，金泰亨真的無法阻擋自家哥哥越發興趣的目光。

「唉唷唷。」發出很無意義的聲音，閔玧其看著欲蓋彌彰的某人。

真有趣。

「哥你能不要再用那種眼神看我了嗎？」

從上課到現在，閔玧其的表情都是那種很欠打的調侃臉，讓金泰亨突然很不想認識這個人。

「我什麼都沒做啊。」很無辜的聳肩，閔玧其幫金泰亨俐落的把筆記全掃進去背包裡，「走了，吃飯。餓死了。」

「碩珍哥說，幫我們佔位子了。」看著手機上頭不斷跑出的對話，金泰亨被閔玧其拉著往前走。

中午時分，是學生們如蝗蟲過境一樣入侵學生餐廳的時刻，位子很難佔的，金碩珍是因為十點沒有課，才可以佔到黃金地段。

安心的坐在位子上，他和金南俊看著負責買午餐的閔玧其和金碩珍離去，兩人很像兄弟的同時坐在位子上滑手機。

「咦？南俊？」

驀然的，陌生的嗓音傳來，惹得金泰亨抬起頭來。

不過在抬頭的下一秒，他驚愕的張大眼。

那邊那頭的朴智旻也抬起眉，接著對金泰亨露出微笑，輕聲呼喚他，「泰亨。」

「欸？智旻和這個人認識啊？」不認識的大嗓門男孩笑起來很好看，「你好啊，我是鄭號錫，旁邊那個是田柾國，南俊啊，我們可以和你們一起坐嗎？沒位子了。」

「可以啊。」示意他們快點坐下，反正位子還夠，人潮很洶湧呢，金南俊察覺到自家弟弟好奇的目光，馬上開口解釋，「我和號錫之前是高中朋友。只是還沒介紹給你認識過。」

看了一眼正在介紹的金南俊，朴智旻理所當然的坐到金泰亨身邊，手很自然的搭在對方肩上，不過金泰亨倒也還好，因為習慣了這人好像與自己很親密的接觸。

不過這動作當然引起了金南俊的飄過來的視線，弟弟和這人好像感情很好⋯⋯？

「這是我弟金泰亨，我堂弟，美術系二年級。」看著好奇的鄭號錫，金南俊介紹道。

「哦？難怪都姓金，我有看過你哥金碩珍，泰亨倒是第一次見呢。」若有所思的看著金泰亨的側臉，鄭號錫點點頭。

不過金泰亨的名聲倒是很廣就是了，雖然他本人很低調，可那長相太高調了，很難低調起來。

驚奇的看著田柾國，某兔子也興奮的看了過來，金泰亨輕輕啊了一聲，剛才一直在想在哪裡看過對方，原來是遞給他紙條的那個可愛男孩啊！

啊啊，這兩個人就是智旻說的，和他合開工作室的人嗎？好厲害啊！

「嗯？怎麼我們去買個午餐，人就多了？」挑眉看著出現在金泰亨身旁的朴智旻，閔玧其把泰亨的餐點擺到他面前，接著在遞給南俊他的午餐後坐到金泰亨身旁。

「鄭號錫、我高中的朋友，舞蹈系三年級。旁邊的是田柾國，一樣舞蹈系的一年級生，泰亨旁邊的是朴智旻，舞蹈系二年級。」俐落的開始為雙方做介紹，金南俊接著將身體轉向另一邊，「我是金南俊，財經系大三，碩珍哥也是財經系的，今年大四，這是閔玧其，音樂系大四。」

「好的，大家都認識了，就好好的相處吧。」

「哇嗚，第一次看到音樂系的⋯⋯」單純的田柾國張嘴看著閔玧其，肌肉兔子崇拜的看著孤高氣質的某音樂才子。

沒有去理會眾人開始的閒聊，朴智旻貼心的幫泰亨擦淨餐具，接過的金泰亨愣愣的謝謝他。

「先吃飯。」頭點了點泰亨面前的餐食，朴智旻勾起金泰亨的下巴，讓他臉轉回食物上頭，專心吃飯。

「喔。」連忙拿起朴智旻幫自己擺好的餐具，金泰亨開始邊吃邊聽朋友聊天。

在親眼確認的看到他下了一筷子塞入口中，朴智旻才開始動起眼前的食物。

「哎呀，我們這樣都認識的話，就可以相約出去玩啦！」用力的握拳，鄭號錫興高采烈的這麼提議。

我們還在上課喔⋯⋯？雖然很困惑的看著已經打算翹課的鄭號錫，但是金碩珍默默的同意對方的話。

好久沒出去玩了，應該可以好好的玩一下吧！這主意不錯！

「但缺課不好吧。」但與自己同年的九四朋友不同，金南俊可是好寶寶，而且也不可以讓他們帶壞自己的弟弟！

「南俊啊，有的時候呢，人是要學會放鬆的。」可閔玧其和金南俊的想法又不同，意外的和鄭號錫達成共識。

「挺有趣的，要去哪玩？都有車吧？」

除了朴智旻和閔玧其都有養重機，鄭號錫和田柾國也有，剛剛好都可以互載對方。

這是上天給他們必須出去玩的旨意，眾人嚴肅的點點頭，哪見過去玩還要找理由的？就他們幾個而已。

傻傻的看著新朋友們馬上規劃好行程，打算加速他們彼此的友誼順便翹課，金泰亨仔細的思考了一下。

必修的課應該沒問題，上次的素描作業也交了，藝術導論和美術史的報告也給了，音樂系的話⋯⋯閔玧其都沒在怕了，自己應該也沒問題，平時成績和報告成績應該都拿到了，算一算自己的出缺席，自己從開學都沒有請假過，也不會造成缺席率的影響。

所以，他也喜滋滋的等著其他人敲定好出去玩的時間。

但宋俊成，他會同意嗎？

焦慮的看著手機，果不其然，他生氣了，讓金泰亨無比焦躁。

他又惹對方生氣了，這次，他會用什麼方式對待自己？他不知道。

為什麼每次他好像都會讓宋俊成不開心？然後每次都要哭著求他原諒自己，可也是每次，他都覺得不是他的錯。

像之前宋俊成想要他搬出來，和他一起住，可金南俊和金碩珍理所當然的拒絕了，自家弟弟都還沒畢業，自己還養得起弟弟。

但宋俊成又不開心了，生氣的直把他操的連續三天都在床上度過。

委屈的直落淚，但金泰亨還是認為自己沒有錯啊，和自己的哥哥住在一起也不行嗎？那時候就直接和宋俊成吵了起來。

在幾個巴掌和痛苦的性事過後，宋俊成才勉強同意他繼續和哥哥們一起住。

男朋友這樣對自己，到底是對還是錯？金泰亨也不知道，前男友花心、現男友殘暴，他好像一直都遇不到好人。

不過，想想也是，就連遇到好親人的運勢都沒有，更何況他的桃花運呢？他的家庭也沒有很完美，父親幾乎和宋俊成畫上等號。

什麼樣的過去就會複製貼上什麼樣的未來，百試百靈，從歷史學到教訓這種鬼話，在他金泰亨身上根本就不可能發生。

他就是這樣的命運吧。

但這次，自從認識了朴智旻後，他開始覺得、或許好好的享受一下生活或許也不錯？

這個人好像讓他開始學習，如何過生活。

所以，他才想和朋友出去走走，要不然過去的自己根本不會同意，只會默默的垂下頭，在集合的第一天直接缺席。

認識了他們，或許是個好的開始？

他是真的很想和朋友出去玩⋯⋯從來沒有和朋友外出過夜過，之前父親不可能讓他和朋友一起出去玩，從小的他就是被綁在家裡成長到大的。

因為長得好看，倒也沒有什麼霸凌的問題，只是泰亨太孤僻，家裡的影響下讓他直到大學才交到這些朋友呢。

家裡是這樣，男友又是這樣，怎麼他遇到的人都是同一種人呢？咬著唇，金泰亨不想管了，一把丟開手機。

「泰亨，你喜歡朴智旻啊？」咬著菸，閔玧其看著遠眺陽台外夜景的金泰亨，冷不防的來了一句。

在喝碳酸飲料的金泰亨差點被自己的哥哥嗆死。

「咳、哥，為什麼這麼說？哪來的結論啊！」被身旁閔玧其好心的拍拍背順氣，等到終於喘過氣來，金泰亨漲紅著臉詢問他。

嗆到而引起的生理淚水，以及夜色的遮掩，成功的掩蓋了因為他的話語而往臉上湧的燥熱。

「沒有嗎？我怎麼覺得你們關係挺好的。」看著毫無知覺的金泰亨，閔玧其嘆了口氣，想想也是，這弟弟啊，男人運不是很好，遇到的都是垃圾，第一次被這樣溫柔小意的追，應該還在狀況外。

但該講的還是要講清楚。

「你不知道他在追你嗎？」

一聽到關鍵字，金泰亨瞬間沉默，只剩下閔玧其的菸酒嗓及淡淡的煙味，縈繞在身邊。

「載你上課的，還幫你買早餐，約你出去，這段時間他的行為，簡而言之就是在追你，你懂嗎？」

沉默良久，末了，金泰亨才輕輕的丟出了一句。

「哥，我不懂。」

我不懂，他為什麼好像喜歡上了我。

所以，這句話才會讓朴智旻在聽到過後，皺起眉頭。

眼前這個人所說的話，不是他想聽見的，更不是他希望聽見的。

「我呢，有男朋友了。」

所以我只把你當好朋友。

言下之意就是這個意思，簡單、清楚、明瞭、俐落、乾淨，比白紙黑字寫下的還要更清晰。

可他沒有描述他的男朋友是什麼樣的人，他不知道怎麼說，也不知道怎麼形容，只是單純的講出這個事實，並且希望扼殺掉那微弱的火苗。

春天過去了，夏季迎面而來，花兒凋零，只剩下擾人的蟬聲在耳邊鳴叫，空氣中的風都帶有一絲熱氣，吹拂而來直讓人血氣上湧。

陽光不如以往和煦，躁動的讓人的心都跟著不安定了起來。

連話語都帶上了灼熱，好像可以用一句話就把人毀滅殆盡。

坐在校園一角的草地上，看著頭頂璀璨的陽光，金泰亨就這樣扔出了一句，隨意的好像絲毫不在乎這句話可以帶給人什麼衝擊。

可不管衝擊不衝擊，現在還來得及煞車收手，在一切都還沒開始之前，在什麼事情都還沒發生之前。

還來得及的，只要不動情，一切都還來得及。

所以，他把心中那些些微盛開的嫩芽連根拔除，毫不留情、不留任何一絲希望給自己。

靜靜的把那些衰敗的枝枒埋在心裡最深的角落，他轉過頭去，牽起朴智旻的手。

「別和其他人講啊，我喜歡的是男生，而且我有男朋友這件事。我們是朋友吧？是的話就要幫我保密啊！」笑眯眯的晃啊晃，金泰亨很自然的對著默不作聲的朴智旻撒嬌，雖然心臟怦怦直跳。

視線垂落到他們交握的手上，朴智旻凝固在上頭，空氣都被抽走了一樣。

誰也不知道那刻，朴智旻在想些什麼，可能只有他本人才知道，自己內心到底有多喧囂。

沒有說話，空氣中瀰漫著安靜。

有些不安的看著朴智旻，他笑的嘴角都酸了，等到最後，才得到朴智旻輕柔的一句回覆。

「我知道了。」

那就好，鬆了口氣，金泰亨繼續和貌似恢復原狀的朴智旻瞎扯，講到好笑到還倒在對方的肩膀上大笑，遺忘了剛才接近膠著的狀態。

他值得更好的人，不能是他這樣的人。

他很感謝他的接納與溫柔，對待自己的溫柔，但他不能和他在一起，對吧？

希望你知道，我們之前，是不可能的。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter.3

天氣很好，所以他們跑到海邊去玩。

本來他們是想要到深山野谷大野放，但是忙內田柾國吵著想要趁著天氣好到海邊去，因此他們把行程排成來個與海的親密接觸。

誰載誰呢？這彷彿已經說好似的，金泰亨就是給朴智旻載。

身為有機車的人，閔玧其載金碩珍，鄭號錫載金南俊，田柾國自己獨個兒快樂的騎車，金泰亨當然是給朴智旻載。

閔玧其點點頭，反正朴智旻和金泰亨比較熟，由他載金碩珍比較不會尷尬，而相熟的九四當然就一起一個車。

有聽說了金泰亨已經和朴智旻講開了，應該也不會有什麼差錯，該出差錯的時機點也過了，好像很難去改變。

那天的事呢，其實他想說的倒是另外一個方面，沒想到被金泰亨誤解而繞了道，演變成了拒絕朴智旻，著實讓閔玧其心裡頭很複雜。

雖然他想要翻盤、想要改變，想要試試看，這次弟弟第一次認識了朋友、第一次遇到了朴智旻，對金泰亨來講，獨一無二的朴智旻，他的第一個親故、第一個好朋友，閔玧其很想等著，看看這次會發生什麼事。

一定有人好奇，明明知道了自家弟弟交了一個恐怖情人，為什麼不讓他們分手？

說實在的，他哪裡捨得弟弟受傷？不管是親堂哥金南俊還是金碩珍，甚至是他這個把對方當成親弟弟一樣疼愛的自己，都不想看到所愛的人受傷，但他們又有什麼辦法？

有意見又責備他們的人，是因為從沒看過金泰亨那個樣子。

在很久之前的那個樣子，身處於暴力和殘忍環境下長大的孩子，很難擁有與他們這種一般人一樣的認知和常識。

哭著流血長大，只因為那個混蛋父親，然後失去了再正常不過的親密觀念，然後再次遇上另一個廢渣，接著又痛著分開，等著遇到這次這個垃圾。

重蹈覆徹的惡性循環。

無奈嗎？當然無奈，可他又能如何。

而且還有一個更重要的理由，那個最難以改變、血淋淋的事實，讓他們無法阻止金泰亨虐待自己一樣的繼續和宋俊成交往下去。

想到這裡，閔玧其只能嘆息。

人能夠改變是因為他們聽了進去，但聽不進去又能如何呢？他不可能放著不管，只能默默在一旁守護對方，在夜深的時候小心的照料他的傷口，身和心都是。

所以這次，閔玧其很希望金泰亨能夠有什麼改變，儘管過程一定是痛苦，但還是要讓孩子流淚著繼續爬起來走。

下午的時間點，溫度正好。

「會冷嗎？」停在休息區，把擋風玻璃往上推，呼吸了一下新鮮空氣，朴智旻點點金泰亨被風吹得冰涼的臉頰。

再過幾公里就到了，所以這群翹課的大學生停在休息區，準備稍作休息後，再一鼓作氣的往目的地衝。

「還好。」眼睛不住張望著陌生但美麗的環境，坐在朴智旻機車的後座上，金泰亨自在的晃著腳，等待其他人摸東摸西後摸回來。

帶著笑意，朴智旻心情很好的斜靠在一旁，並且適時的補充水分。

等到眾人再次集合好後，他們心急的準備快點到達目的地。

「要抓好我喔。」

依然很細心，朴智旻自然的把金泰亨纖長的手牽好，然後往自己精壯的腰上帶，確保對方有穩穩的懷住自己，好像他們這樣的接觸再正常不過。

手的觸感是溫暖的，在夏天的季節裡，衣服都是單薄又清爽，讓金泰亨可以很輕易的感受到朴智旻有力到腹肌，連肌肉的線條都能夠隨著車子細微的晃動傳入自己的指紋裡。

金泰亨很慶幸，因為全罩式安全帽的遮掩下，朴智旻看不到自己發燙到臉頰。

為什麼講開了之後，自己還是會因為對方偶爾的動作臉紅心跳又想入非非？金泰亨默默的把頭貼在對方的背上，讓風刮過自己的身體。

算了，反正他們也不會再發生什麼事了，再想就像是自己企圖引起火苗，一切必須停止，這只不過是正常的接觸而已。

「先去check in吧，把行李放一放，我們就去外頭晃吧。」從鄭號錫車上下來，金南俊提著輕便的行李。

因為他們是機車旅行，沒有辦法帶太過大量的行李，行李箱根本不可能，反正少了東西再去買，也沒什麼關係，心態悠閒最重要。

扛起自己的行李，接著一把拿過金泰亨的家當，沒有讓對方拎著，朴智旻提著兩人的行李也跟著進去，旁邊是一身輕便的金泰亨。

「對，大通舖，適合八人家庭的大房間，沒錯，謝謝。」接過鑰匙，金南俊轉身和同伴上樓。

反正都是男孩子，他們所幸就直接訂了間通舖，剛好可以在大半夜玩鬧在一起。

血氣方剛的男孩子們嘛，深夜還不睡覺繼續跑出去玩是正常的。

「你們看！是海啊啊！」從飯店出來後，他們馬上直奔海邊，一看到海景出現在眼前，田柾國二話不說馬上丟了他的重機往前衝。

「欸、國兒！慢點啊！」怕同伴玩到忘我，鄭號錫趕忙往前追在他後面，後面跟著自顧自走著自我悠閒步調的金南俊。

「倒也好久沒來到海邊了。」在一旁喃喃自語，金碩珍幫同伴排好車子，跟了上去。

「你們倆跟上啊。」瞄了還在摘安全帽的兩人一眼，閔玧其懶懶的丟了一句話，也跟著拖著腳步去和同伴會合。

手笨又心急的摘不下安全帽，最後是朴智旻拯救了他，金泰亨對上朴智旻剛才專心幫他拿掉安全帽、還沒收回的認真目光，衝著他一笑。

「走啦！」

「嗯，走吧。」

以手代梳的梳順金泰亨被壓著的髮絲，朴智旻輕聲回應。

金泰亨當然超興奮，好久沒來海邊啦！下了車後，他馬上衝了過去，後頭的朴智旻不緊不慢的踩著他的腳印，跟在他的後頭。

這樣簡簡單單，好像也挺好的。

是嗎？

因為路途的關係，現在已經是夕陽餘暉撒在海洋上頭的時間了，微微帶著金色的海浪拍打著岸邊，那是要挑好幾管顏料耐心調製，才能夠點綴在畫布上頭的璀璨顏色。

脫去鞋子，和田柾國還有鄭號錫在海裡面跑來跑去，金泰亨玩得不亦樂乎，衣服都濕透了。

開心的笑著，金泰亨對著不遠處的朋友們，按下快門。

身為美術系的他，有一個很符合他氣質和個性的小嗜好，就是攝影。

喜歡隨手攜帶相機，紀錄下每分每秒已經成為了他的本能。

鏡頭對著朝他望過來的朴智旻，金泰亨毫不猶豫的按下快門。

「過來。」

把相機從笑嘻嘻的人兒手上奪過來，朴智旻輕笑著，反拿相機和金泰亨自拍了幾張。

「幫你拿，你去玩吧。」

揉揉金泰亨的髮，朴智旻看著不遠處殺過來的田柾國，決定先把相機放在安全的地方，他知道金泰亨很寶貝這台相機的。

免得被那個肌肉忙內到處潑水的攻擊給搞壞了。

「泰亨哥。」

依循著聲音回頭，結果被潑了滿臉的海水，金泰亨立馬報復回去，把田柾國來個全身上下透心涼。

「來涼快一下啊！」不斷潑水到田柾國身上，還要防備鄭號錫突如其來跳過來的攻擊，金泰亨開心的笑著，好像從未有過這樣讓他大笑的機會。

「那幾個小的玩得真開心⋯⋯哎唷喂啊我說金南俊！你死定了。」正在感嘆孩子們真年輕可愛，冷不防被潑了一身水，閔玧其立刻站起來，追殺朋友去了，順手讓在一旁大笑的金碩珍和鄭號錫遭殃。

「哥饒過我吧！」這是從出生到現在，自己從未有過的速度，連跑百米都沒這麼積極了，想當然的，金南俊哀號著被閔玧其推倒在海裡，好巧不巧一波浪打過來，全身也全濕透了。

「你，你給我過來。」很有報仇心態的閔玧其看到這裡的任務完成了，開始全追殺金碩珍還有鄭號錫。

「別啊啊！」

「玧其啊，我認輸！放過我吧！」

「別！我認輸！我快全濕了！」看著鄭號錫不懷好意的逼近，金泰亨連忙討饒，笑著搭著朴智旻的肩，躲在對方後面。

「智旻哥還很清爽呢，那就兩個一起來！」小奸詐的微笑，田柾國直接潑了朴智旻整身海水，連後面的金泰亨也一起被照顧到。

很鎮定的抹去滿臉的海水，勾起笑容，朴智旻看了一眼後面被嗆咳到的金泰亨，緩緩的看向田柾國。

「柾國，你死定了。」

開心的忙內終於開始了他的逃亡之旅。

「唉唉，全身都濕了啦。」

拖著身體回到飯店，眾人嘻笑打鬧著，為了體恤店內業者的工作量，不造成他們的麻煩，七個人可是等到差不多都快乾了才回到飯店。

但裡面的衣服還是很貼身，緊貼著所有接觸到的肌膚，行走間衣服與皮膚的拉扯比以往更不方便，難免有些不舒服。

在胡亂吃了一餐後，打算等會兒肚子餓再去吃宵夜，現在最要緊的是把身上的衣服換下來。

因為是大通舖，所以外頭有公共的盥洗區，而房間裡也有兩間他們房間的盥洗室。

「誰先去？猜拳？」把所有人的表情盡收眼底，金南俊沉思了一下，提出了從古至今最方便的一個辦法。

「行！」一秒同意他的話，鄭號錫開始起手式，「剪刀、石頭、布！」

然後，勝利者閔玧其和金碩珍帶著衣服笑著走進去。

「好熱，我去買飲料，有誰要喝？」想要出去買最喜歡的可樂，金泰亨站起身來，在得到了其他人積極的回覆後，緩慢的走去找外頭的投幣式飲料機。

「我陪你吧。」

沒有多想，朴智旻立刻跟了上去，「幫你拿幾罐飲料。」

和這個親故一路上笑鬧著，談論著今天發生的滑稽趣事，接著來到一處幾乎沒有人的機台前，這裡設備不錯，光是飲料機台就有四台，提供多種選擇，都可以開店了。

金泰亨停在機台前，眼睛看著閃爍燈光的按鈕煩惱。

要罐裝的雪碧，還是瓶裝的可樂呢？點了點嘴唇，金泰亨偏頭想要詢問朴智旻的意見。

可話還沒來到唇邊，就吞了回去。

只因為對方迎面而來的呼吸，以及唇上溫暖的觸感。

撐著機台，朴智旻淺淺的吻住金泰亨的唇，他朝思暮想的雙唇。

沒什麼意思，只是這人在他身邊，他忍不住。

淺嚐即止。

像是蜻蜓點水一樣，輕輕帶過，只留下圈圈漣漪。

哐啷一聲，伴隨著飲料墜落的聲音，朴智旻離開金泰亨的嘴唇，目光避開他因為海水而濕透、顯得有些透明的衣衫，彎腰去取那罐飲料。

「喝雪碧吧，晚上不要喝太多。」

「泰亨，輪到你洗澡。」把有些呆楞的弟弟推進浴室，閔玧其斷定對方應該是玩水玩到累了，必須要早點休息，沒有想太多。

「來聊聊天吧！」看著第二輪的金泰亨和田柾國進去洗澡，鄭號錫看著剩餘的人，迫不及待的開啟話題。

「我和朴智旻怎麼認識的？啊，因為我和南俊是高中同學嘛，我們高中就認識了，其實我倒是很早就知道南俊有哥哥、碩珍哥，也看過幾次人，不過以前沒有機會像現在這樣聊聊，現在是第一次坐在一起聊天呢，更不用說玧其哥了，根本很難見到。」

人與人的相逢，本來就是兩條不一樣的平行線交織，過去他們的生活是不一樣的平行線世界，從未相交過，現在、是他們開始相識的開始。

隨意的坐在地板上，全身還沒洗過澡的鄭號錫拒絕坐在乾淨的床鋪上，幾個男人只好全縮在房間一角的地板上閒聊。

「我和智旻以及柾國呢，其實也是高中認識的！因為都是走舞蹈這條路，圈子相近又因為共同朋友而認識，我們彼此的性格很合，就這樣繼續深交下去啦。」指著一旁的朴智旻，鄭號錫笑嘻嘻的說。

「原來。」點點頭，閔玧其將目光轉向金碩珍身上，「我和碩珍是兒時玩伴來著，應該說，我和這三個金家兄弟是一起長大的朋友，這樣講你們應該就可以理解了吧？」

閔玧其是陪著金家兄弟長大的好朋友。

所以，自然知道了⋯⋯他們所有的事情。

在泰亨待不下去的時候，閔玧其的家曾經當過緊急居住地，為有的時候無家可歸的金泰亨提供溫暖與力量。

但他們沒有說出來，所有的一切。沒有人去問，當然也不可能有人來過問，他們就當作沒事，因為不知道該從何說起，所以乾脆不提。

但這一切欲言又止早已被其他人看在眼底。

「那泰亨呢？為什麼當初號錫哥你聽過碩珍哥，卻沒有聽過泰亨的存在呢？南俊哥沒說過嗎？」原本靜靜坐在一旁的朴智旻突如其來的出聲，帶著一絲敏銳。

眨眨眼，閔玧其不著痕跡的看了一眼朴智旻，果然敏銳，看來是上心了。

但嘴上含糊的糊弄過去，「可能是因為泰亨是堂兄弟，難民和碩珍這樣的親兄弟不太一樣，也不是很能提到。」

和閔玧其對視了好一會兒後，朴智旻才點點頭，像是理解了對方的解釋。

儘管他還是覺得，這一切在背後，好像還有些什麼埋藏在最深處。

撐著洗手台，金泰亨瞪著鏡子裡滿臉通紅的自己。

朴智旻到底在幹嘛？為什麼突然⋯⋯突然⋯⋯就是突然吻了他啦！

到底為什麼突然這樣做！

那時候，他真的是徹底的愣住了，錯過了追問對方的時機。

「走吧。」

那瞬間近在咫尺的朴智旻吻了他。

然後，丟下這句話後，輕輕推著他的肩膀，和他一起往回走。

看著鏡子，手指不自覺的觸摸上唇瓣，他到現在還是記得，落在上頭溫暖的觸感。

那個時候他被嚇到了，而等到他意識過來，他們早已走回房間，然後又被閔玧其推進來洗澡。

用力的把頭抵在洗手台上，金泰亨無聲的對著空氣哀號，整個人不知所措到思緒混亂。

但是，那個時候，被吻住的那個時候。儘管紅著臉，但金泰亨還是逼著自己去回憶。

但那個時候，他沒有推開他。

金泰亨，你到底在做什麼？

這麼做不行啊！這麼做是不對的，他還有宋俊成，他是已經有男朋友的人了，不可以這麼做的！

金泰亨，停下來了。

不可以動心。

「洗好澡了？」目光落在帶著一身熱氣出來的金泰亨身上，朴智旻走到對方身旁，抓起毛巾揉按他的髮，吸去上頭的水分。

「嗯，我、我來就可以了，你去洗澡吧⋯⋯」瞇著眼感受著髮上溫柔的力道，金泰亨過了半晌才輕推開他的手，推著對方進去浴室。

輕笑著，朴智旻魚貫進入沐浴間，沒隔幾分鐘，裡面就傳來了水流撒下來的聲音。

坐到了閔玧其身邊，他瞄了一眼哥哥百般無聊的滑著手機，然後插上了一旁的插座，打開吹風機開始吹乾頭髮。

不過好麻煩吶，很沒有心的隨意吹著頭髮，金泰亨一手隨意的握著吹風機，一手就打開了手機，學著自己的哥哥開始亂點。

盯著螢幕上的卡通影片，金泰亨大笑著，接續下一集，早就遺忘了手上拿著的吹風機。

啊，這個動漫終於出下一集了！興奮的點了開來，金泰亨把手機放在腿上，手朝旁邊勾了勾，想拿剛才的雪碧邊喝邊看。

「專心吹乾吧，免得等一下鬧頭疼。」不知道什麼時候洗完的朴智旻突然出現在他身後，一把奪去他手上的吹風機，開始均勻的吹著金泰亨半乾的髮。

「咦？你洗好快。」訝異的仰頭看著上方的朴智旻，但下一秒又被對方輕輕的壓回去。

「是你太慢了，三心二意的。」示意對方繼續看卡通，朴智旻耐心的給他吹頭。

一旁的閔玧其瞄了他們一眼，再度把這件事當作這沒什麼，只是弟弟們的日常，把自己挪到田柾國旁邊看他打遊戲。

吹乾他的髮後，朴智旻坐在金泰亨身邊，輪到他吹乾自己的髮。

很自然的把頭靠在朴智旻身上，就像好親故都會做的事情一樣，反正他和他的男朋友從來沒這麼做過，能夠這樣放鬆的人，一定只有親故才做得到吧？金泰亨把人當成椅子，沒骨頭似的靠在他身上看卡通和動漫。

等到朴智旻把該做的事情做完了之後，金泰亨已經靠在他身上睡著了。

這麼沒安全感嗎？看著緊緊靠著自己的金泰亨，朴智旻輕手輕腳的把他搬移到床上。

伴隨著燈光暗掉，開啟了他們七個人的第一次旅程。

金泰亨不知道要怎麼拒絕人。

因為從小的他，從來就不會拒絕人，在被家暴的家庭中成長到大，他沒有機會學會拒絕，所以才會惹來這個男朋友，惹來這樣的生活。

但也因為這樣，反而讓朴智旻更得寸進尺。

原本輕緩的唇瓣相依，越到後來越交纏不放，極盡纏綿到交纏在一起。

輕咬上柔軟的唇瓣，撬開白皙的貝齒，朴智旻模糊的笑了一聲，俐落的拖出金泰亨軟趴趴的舌來與自己交纏。

「等、旻⋯⋯別⋯⋯」微弱又不是很清晰的話語被淹沒在曖昧的唇齒交纏中，金泰亨無法喘氣、也無法拒絕。

「太大聲的話，會吵到他們喔。」

短暫的抵著他的耳低聲說，朴智旻勾起笑容，越發把人攬緊，唇又欺了上來。

橫掃金泰亨唇裡所有的角落，連他的氣息也一起吞入口內，朴智旻緊壓著對方，不留一絲空隙。

咬著他的唇瓣廝磨，朴智旻愉快的看著在他身下紅了眼框的金泰亨，更是盡力的索取他唇裡所有的一切。

等到金泰亨已經快無法呼吸後，朴智旻才依依不捨的放開讓他流連忘返的唇，伸手抹去金泰亨唇邊來不及吞嚥而滑落的銀絲。

輕喘著氣，金泰亨瞪著笑得一臉無辜的朴智旻。

「不想要嗎？」那就拒絕他啊。

輕柔的捲著金泰亨柔軟的髮，朴智旻很無辜的這麼說，很惡質的等待金泰亨沒有辦法會出現的拒絕。

嗯？對，他就是知道金泰亨有男朋友啊，但那又如何呢？他就是想招惹他。

早在那時候他吻上他時，金泰亨沒有推開他，那就是開始一切的訊號喔。

他是不會停手的。

要是喜歡可以停止，那就不叫喜歡了。

喜歡上一個人，不就不能控制想要碰觸他的慾望嗎？他只是順從自己的想法罷了。

摀著臉，可金泰亨就是拒絕不了，一如他無法拒絕他男朋友作賤他，他也無法拒絕朴智旻纏綿的曖昧與溫柔。

儘管他們都裝的若無其事，還是無法阻止彼此越來越越線的曖昧。

怎麼會演變成現在這個狀況呢？讓我們倒帶回去早上金泰亨從朴智旻懷裡醒來的時候。

喔天，他昨天就這樣睡著了？慘了，他沒有回宋俊成訊息！

扭動著身體正想要從對方的懷裡起身，硬是逼自己忽略那讓人留戀的懷抱，當金泰亨握上朴智旻箍在他腰上的手時，突然的就被更緊的環住。

「嗯⋯⋯」才剛清醒的朴智旻一感受到懷裡的人要起身，說什麼也不放手，直接把人鎖在自己懷裡，輕輕一轉，就被他壓在身下。

怎麼可能放過這個人？昨天晚上可是這個小壞蛋一直往他懷裡鑽的吶，早上就翻臉不認人了？

「呀，智旻！快起來了，我、我想上廁所⋯⋯」有點著急的想要回覆訊息，不然回去有得他受，金泰亨隨意的扔了一個理由，按耐著快要往臉上竄的臉熱。

太、近、了！

垂著頭看著金泰亨，髮絲都快要掃上他的臉了，朴智旻其實還沒睡醒，腦袋半糊塗半清明的思考著。

瞄了一眼在一旁呼呼大睡的哥哥們和弟弟，他們早就睡得翻天覆地，根本沒法管到他們，朴智旻拉開笑。

二話不說，把握機會的吻了上去。

然後，就回到現在了。

啊啊啊！早上就這麼激烈！還是沒辦法把臉才手上抬起來，金泰亨推開朴智旻，人就往盥洗室跑，接著驚慌的鎖門。

真可愛。

從床上坐起身，朴智旻盯著那扇緊閉的門，聳聳肩，進了旁邊的另一間盥洗室洗漱，反正來日方長。

和昨天一樣撐著洗手台，金泰亨怎麼看怎麼覺得這、這好像有種既視感？啊！現在這個狀況，不就和昨天一樣嗎！

天啊，他要怎麼辦？冷靜金泰亨。昨天說過了不可以動心，就是不可以。

不再理會臉上的紅暈和喧囂的腦袋，金泰亨該幹什麼就去幹什麼，末了，掏出藏在口袋的手機，直接在盥洗室裡面開始點了起來。

抿著唇，看到幾則訊息，金泰亨暗暗開始心慌。

慘了慘了，真的完蛋了，宋俊成果然生氣了，看著那幾則毫無溫度的訊息，金泰亨心裡頭暗叫不妙。

回去了的話，該怎麼辦呢？

在海邊度過了愉快的三天兩夜快閃旅遊，大學生還是要回去面對現實上課。

「下次還要再來喔！」咬著冰棒，田柾國在回去的路上，不斷的重複訴說這個重要的約定。

「知道啦。」懶洋洋的回應他們最小的忙內，看著孩子們玩得開心，閔玧其也挺開心的。

但回去了之後，他就要開始擔心泰亨這孩子了。

和金南俊還有金碩珍交換視線，閔玧其看著因為即將回去而越發安靜的金泰亨，沒由來的擔憂起來。

而擔憂果然化為了現實。

「啊，我先走了。」彷彿是看到了什麼，金泰亨整個人震了一下，勉強拉開笑容，對著其他人揮揮手後，飛也似的離開了。

「啊，泰亨啊，我們還在半路上呢⋯⋯可以送你們回去的，反正我們住在同一棟公寓⋯⋯」話還沒說完，金泰亨就消失了身影，讓鄭號錫來不及阻止對方的手停留在半空中。

然後爆出了一個金泰亨來不及聽到的驚人消息。

「我們住在同棟？我怎麼不知道？」愕然看著鄭號錫，金碩珍得來對方一個聳肩。

「我哪知道，可能我們從練習室回來的時間都很晚，很容易錯開吧。而且這件事是智旻發現的。」

看著早已失了金泰亨身影的那處，朴智旻皺起眉頭，手不自覺的握拳，怎麼樣也無法抑制自己洶湧而上的醋意和嫉妒。

泰亨是怎麼樣和那個男人相處的？那個男人是誰？長什麼樣子？什麼個性？人如何？

還有，他是怎麼承歡在他身下，喘息享受著只屬於他們的歡愉？不管怎麼想，嫉妒都可以輕易的吞噬他。

對比這邊洶湧的嫉妒，另一邊也激烈的不相上下。

承歡倒是沒有，歡愉也不可能，痛苦和淚水比較多，佔據了金泰亨和那男人相處的每分每秒。

一受到宋俊成說要來載他的訊息，金泰亨就知道事情不太妙，連忙甩開同伴跑去找他。

免得他們看到不堪入目的場景。

拐了好幾個彎，金泰亨不自覺的停下了腳步，直直的看著停在不遠處的那輛車。

沒有發覺自己開始輕微的顫抖，但金泰亨就是知道，他無法再前進任何一步，因為害怕。

一看到他停了下來，下一秒，車門迅速打開，那個冷峻的男人就這樣黑著臉朝他走了過來。

「我⋯⋯」張口也吐不出半句話，金泰亨就感受到手腕上幾乎快要讓他碎裂成兩半的力道，人就被對方拽著扔進車內。

「不要在車子裡⋯⋯」模糊的說著這樣的話，金泰亨馬上感受到臉頰火辣辣的一疼，就被賞了一巴掌。

「閉嘴被我干，這是為了懲罰你。」

咬上他的唇，力道強勁到咬出傷口，血順著金泰亨優美的臉頰往下滑，那男人冷冷的一笑。

不要⋯⋯不要在這裡⋯⋯

只能無助的流淚，接著褲子被對方用了扯下，金泰亨嗚咽了一聲，但沒有哭，因為他知道對方不喜歡他哭。

每次都好痛好痛，做愛真的是一件快樂的事情嗎？他只覺得自己被掠奪的更多、付出的更多罷了。

「我說了不准去，為什麼你還跑出去？泰亨？」緊掐著那纖細美麗脖頸，沒有做擴張，身下毫不留情的貫穿他，男人質問著他。

「我不是故意的⋯⋯」幾乎快要無法呼吸，金泰亨哭叫著哀求對方停下來。

他快要被他毀滅殆盡，連早上朴智旻輕柔吻著他的那些片刻，都快要支離破碎。

他被狠狠的貫穿，連一絲空隙都不留，最後破碎在那男人的懷裡。

毫不留情的上了他一次又一次，等到稍微盡興後，宋俊成也不管癱軟的金泰亨，開著車子駛往租屋處。

「不要了⋯⋯真的不要了⋯⋯」無力的被那男人扯進房裡，用力的摔在地上，頭好像撞到什麼，一瞬間幾乎視線黑成一片。

等到他意識過來，那人又脫了他的衣服，不顧他下面正劇烈的疼。

恐懼的看著整個壓上來的男人，金泰亨微弱的掙扎，但立刻被他擒住。

「你真賤。」把他的衣服剝光，又狠狠的給了他幾個巴掌，然後他卻這樣說他。

好冷。

男人殘忍的笑了一下，接著繼續永無止境的性事，讓他進入無出口的地獄，他流血了也毫不在乎。

無神的仰望天花板，金泰亨帶著幾乎撕裂他的痛，昏了過去。

第一次在那男人還在的時候醒過來，因為太痛了。

他看著陷入沉睡的男人，抹去眼淚，就只是這樣看著，但什麼也沒辦法做。

滿室的煙味讓他作嘔，他知道那男人喜歡事後來根菸，但他始終無法喜歡上香菸的味道。

茫然又無助的伸出發抖的手，他抹去身上沾染上的鮮血和白濁，顫抖的站起身，去撈自己散落的衣服，內心是一片空白。

只剩下呼吸聲而已，還有快要停止的心跳聲。

近乎無聲的穿上衣服，他看了一眼依然陷入睡眠之中的男人後，關上門，就這樣走了出去。

全身都還在發抖，但他勉強自己走下樓，每一步都可以帶來尖銳的痛楚。

天空還很昏暗，一如他沒有辦法撿起來拼湊的心一樣，什麼都無法看見。

他為什麼會淪落到這種地步呢？他也不知道啊。

伸手摀著臉，金泰亨放任自己跌坐在路旁，反正身體也很難再去移動了。

他好痛，真的好痛。

但他沒有辦法、阻止自己不去離開他。

眼淚無聲的滑落，他渾身發抖，但把自己能夠放聲痛哭的權利給狠狠的剝奪。

這是他自作自受的，他活該，他犯賤，就像那男人講的一樣，不是嗎？

他就是犯賤，才會被這樣對待。

哭泣著，金泰亨早已迷失了方向，把自己也給丟棄了。

他想要，把自己丟掉，再也不想要了。

＊嚴肅聲明：為了劇情才這樣描寫的，真實的泰亨不會遇到這種事情的！勿上升真人拜託！勿上升真人拜託！勿上升真人拜託！喜歡泰亨的人們別討厭我啊！拜託別檢舉我ㅠ ㅠ  
＊友善呼籲：若是在看我文章的人們，若是遇到這種危險情人，記得報警或是找人求助啊！別傻傻的受傷了！


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter.4

無神的走進房裡，金泰亨一被閔玧其接回家後，一聲不吭的就直接把自己關進去房間裡。

安靜的和金碩珍及閔玧其對看一眼，金南俊先掏出手機幫弟弟請好假。

「你有看到嗎？」扯著金南俊的衣角，金碩珍得到了對方肯定的答案。

他剛剛看到了不只是新添加的傷口，還有金泰亨臉頰上未乾的淚痕，和隱約血跡斑斑的衣服。

想要上前檢查，但被金泰亨無聲的推開，然後他就這樣直接進去房間裡了。

知道這是弟弟想要靜一靜，哥哥們只好先讓他緩緩，有事明天再說，這孩子現在情緒很不穩。

但他們好像下了一個錯誤的決定。

人類是一個很奇妙的生物，每個人需要處理情緒問題的方式都不同，但大致上有兩種，有些人可以放置一下，等他緩緩後隔天再好好的講開就好，但有些人不行，金泰亨就是屬於後者。

等到他們意識到不對勁時，已經是第二天上午了，隔了一個大半夜。

「泰亨？你還好嗎？」敲了老半天的門，金泰亨都沒有吭聲，閔玧其和兩人對看了一眼，馬上一把打開了他緊閉的房門。

然後，看到了不知道昏迷多久的金泰亨。

學生餐廳的環境依然吵雜，中午時分的這裡總是人潮最洶湧的時候，到處都是人在走來走去。

有的用餐、有的閒聊，度過中間的用餐時間，等待下午的課開始。

今天的天氣不錯，也是幾個人開始上課的日子。

他們在上禮拜三出去玩之後，今天才回來上課，還好還好，還趕得上進度的！

「啊，碩珍哥，我們在這裡喔！」

這次是田柾國他們幾個舞蹈系的沒有課，先來幫他們佔位子。

「你們先去買吧，我們買好了。」端著午餐盤，閔玧其對著不遠處聚集人潮的點餐處點了點頭，示意其他人快點去點餐。

「好的！」很有朝氣的回應，田柾國早就已經想好自己要吃什麼了，一馬當先的離開。

偏頭看了一眼坐下來的那三個人，朴智旻皺起眉頭，怎麼沒見到金泰亨的身影？

從禮拜五，沒有送他回家那次後開始，金泰亨就沒有回覆他的訊息了，原本以為今天會看到對方，想要趁著機會上前去問他，沒想到沒看到人？

本來打算今天來送泰亨過來上課，結果他沒有回覆自己，讓朴智旻今天一早的心情就一直差到現在。

按耐住心焦，朴智旻跟到了鄭號錫的身後，先去點餐再說。

「不過我說啊，泰亨人呢？怎麼沒見到他？趕美術系的報告嗎？」把筷子均勻的掰開成兩半，鄭號錫呼嚕呼嚕的吃著麵，邊問著前方的朋友們。

彼此對看了一眼，金碩珍的表情有點遲疑。

「對啊，泰亨哥人呢？」咬著第二個麵包，剛狼吞虎嚥的吞下義大利麵的田柾國的表情很不解，都已經吃完一餐了，卻連哥哥的身影都沒見到。

明明前幾天玩得還很開心吶。

「這個嘛⋯⋯」慢條斯理的吞下口中的飯，金南俊斟酌了一下，最後還是從沉默中開口。

「泰亨他，人現在在醫院裡。」

從虛無中醒來，還是全身痠痛，金泰亨迷茫的眨著眼，看著周圍空白的環境。

他這是在⋯⋯哪裡？

緩慢的抬起手想要起身，他移動雙手，當手臂上傳來拉扯的感覺時，這才發現手上被插著點滴的管子。

咦？他在哪裡？醫院？

身旁的儀器傳來滴滴聲，顯示他的心跳正在跳動，窗戶好像被誰打開了，風微微吹進來，帶進了一絲涼意的雨。

應該是下雨了，所以整個世界才寂靜下來。

緩慢的眨眨眼，他在呆楞了幾分鐘後，神經才緩慢的接受到渾身散發的強烈痠痛，以及昏沉的悶熱感。

他發燒了嗎？手摸上自己的額頭，不知道是不是因為自己雙手的溫度很低，額上傳來的溫度高的嚇人，但金泰亨不以為意。

唔，要上課⋯⋯掙扎著想要起身，但身體使不上力，他又再次跌回床上。

更不用提他某個敏感的部位，火辣辣的疼著，讓他環抱住自己的身體，淚水輕輕的滑落。

他覺得自己現在一摔就碎，碎成千片萬片，再也回不去。

疼痛不是真正讓他難過的，而是拼不回去的心，才讓他難過。

為了想要把自己丟掉的自己難過。

身體像是快要散架一樣，渾身無力，身體痛心情又差，這瞬間他覺得自己好悲慘。

全身都好痛⋯⋯為什麼會這樣⋯⋯但他還是必須快點回去。把頭埋在棉被裡，讓棉布吸去自己的淚水，他可不想要讓他人發現自己哭了。

就著把頭埋在棉被的姿勢，金泰亨一動也不動的躺著，直到門傳來了開啟的聲響。

「泰亨，醒來了嗎？」謹慎小心的打開門，金南俊安靜的走進床旁邊，擔憂的看著一動也不動的弟弟。

「不知道，看沒有動靜，應該是還在睡。」閔玧其默默的這麼說，跟在身後的金碩珍也點點頭，「讓泰亨好好休息吧！」

「打擾了⋯⋯」雖然有訪客數量限制，但憑著和護士撒嬌的技能，硬是跟進來田柾國也小心的走入房內。

「泰亨還好嗎？」在田柾國身後也一起跟進來的鄭號錫因為弟弟們的撒嬌技能，得以進來探病。

關上門，朴智旻手環著胸，靠在牆邊看著被眾人圍繞的床位，沒有靠過去。

「應該是還好吧⋯⋯睡得那麼熟，但好像聽護士說好像還在發燒⋯⋯」彎下身，金碩珍伸出手，想要把泰亨好像睡著的臉從棉被裡抬起來，怕他呼吸不順。

「哇！」突然的，金泰亨猛然從棉被抬起頭，讓金碩珍嚇得往後一跳，連鄭號錫和金南俊都被嚇到了。

「唉一古！金泰亨！你嚇死我了！」狂拍著胸口，安撫自己的心臟，金碩珍戳戳金泰亨的額頭。

「嘿嘿⋯⋯誰叫你們突然出現。」傻呼呼的笑著，金泰亨得意的看著被嚇到的人，裝作若無其事的沒事樣。

「還燒著，再住幾天。」面無表情的把手探到金泰亨的額頭上，完全沒有被嚇到的石頭閔玧其很冷靜的下令。

「咦？可是我覺得我還好了，我想回去了，而且還要上課呢。」嘟嘴撒嬌，金泰亨拉著實權閔玧其的袖子，希望可以快點回去。

他不喜歡醫院啊。

「話說，泰亨為什麼會發燒呀？」像是幫忙轉移注意力，鄭號錫擔憂的看著氣色不是很好的弟弟。

「出去玩回來過後才這樣的，可能前面太興奮了吧。」避重就輕的回答，金南俊看著帶著懇求目光的弟弟，嘆了口氣，「算了，回家吧。反正我和碩珍哥還有玧其哥可以照顧你。」

可以不要寵著他嗎？他尾巴會翹上天際的。但也很寵弟弟，閔玧其只能跟在金南俊身後去辦出院手續。

也罷，反正他看著弟弟好好吃飯才會安心，不如接回家休養。碩珍哥的菜也比起醫院更好吃（醫院覺得委屈），一定能夠讓金泰亨更快好（醫院更委屈了）。

「那我們買飲料去啊，騎車來好熱啊。」鄭號錫搭著金碩珍的肩膀，很豪氣的揮揮手跟著走出去買飲料去了。

頓時，室內陷入一片寂靜。

看著沉默的氛圍，應該是除了閔玧其外，唯一知道兩人狀況的田柾國也沉默不語，但忙內賴們還知道一個連閔玧其也不知道的秘密。

瞄了一眼靠著牆直盯著地板的朴智旻，又看了一下抓著棉被的金泰亨，田柾國默默的心中點點頭。

他隱約知道他們兩個複雜的關係，但也不會明問，只是想要小心的關心哥哥們。

因為那天讓他們認識彼此的，就是他田柾國本人，他就是牽起他們這兩條線的人。

所以，身為牽起兩人這條線的田柾國，決定履行他的職責，去找哥哥們買飲料去，順便給他們一個空間。

等到門關上後，朴智旻終於抬起頭來，對上金泰亨朝這裡望過來的目光。

連忙慌張的垂下頭，他壓低腦袋，耳邊響著那人朝自己走來的腳步聲，接著感受到臉蛋被對方輕輕抬起。

「還這麼燙。」傾身往前靠，額頭貼在金泰亨滾燙的額際，朴智旻皺起眉頭，語氣很低。

「有退燒了⋯⋯」不自覺的想要解釋，金泰亨依然沒有拒絕朴智旻過度親暱的行為，語氣很微弱。

「小騙子，根本就沒有。」彈了一下金泰亨的額頭，朴智旻無聲嘆氣，讓輕柔的吻落在他的髮頂，「不要讓人擔心了，回去好好休息。」

怎麼一直身體都不舒服呢？上次見面的時候也是說身體不適，今天又住院，怎麼這麼讓他擔心？

「好。」很乖很聽話的點頭，金泰亨露出四方嘴的可愛笑容。

碩珍哥他們也會擔心自己，但不知怎麼著，和這人擔心自己的感覺就是不一樣，因為是同齡親故的關係嗎？

下意識的，他不希望朴智旻擔心自己，只希望把自己最好的一面展示給對方看。

別為我擔心，別為我皺眉，朴智旻還是適合笑容的，所以，繼續笑著吧。

但金泰亨把自己給忘記了，其實他也是適合微笑過日子的人，每個人都應該有這樣的權利。

可他遺忘了自己，如此輕鬆的，把自己掩埋。

「什麼？你們和我住同一層？」這是金泰亨被朴智旻載回來後，第一個接觸到的驚人消息，「我的天啊，我都住兩年了，怎麼從來沒有遇過你們呀？」

「我也不知道耶，可能我們和哥你們回來的時間都不同吧。」田柾國笑嘻嘻的回應。

在辦妥相關手續後，朴智旻二話不說直接拉著金泰亨上自己的車，不想給其他人載。

他載他就好，不管是以前還是現在。

「要抓緊我喔，你身體還很虛弱，如果真的不行要停下來休息的話，記得和我說。」輕輕的把安全帽扣在金泰亨的頭頂，朴智旻看著因為發燒而有點昏昏沉沉的人，拉著金泰亨的手環上自己的腰際，確保對方有抱緊自己的腰。

「嗯。」再度感受到曲線明顯的腹肌線條，但金泰亨有點頭昏腦脹，只是緊緊的抱著對方，內心莫名的一陣安心。

催動引擎，朴智旻回頭再三確認金泰亨有抓緊自己後，緩緩的開始往他們家的方向駛去。

速度因為顧慮到金泰亨的身體，第一次如此緩慢，朴智旻全程注意金泰亨的狀況，一路安全的把他送回去。

「你還不回去嗎？」迷迷糊糊的看著朴智旻把自己的背包背到肩上，金泰亨因為發燒而有些呆愣，被對方輕輕牽著往樓上走。

「我就住這裡，走什麼走呢？」好笑的看著滿眼迷糊的金泰亨，朴智旻只是更緊的牽著對方，完全無猶豫的走到他熟悉的房門前後停下腳步。

朴智旻很順的從他的背包裡拿出鑰匙，打開了門。

「什麼？」

這是金泰亨人生第一次如此驚嚇的一天。

「身體確定好了嗎？」手撫上金泰亨的額頭，朴智旻沒有管其他人的視線，再三確認金泰亨是不是徹底退燒了。

「好了！」像是小奶虎一樣瞇眼感受朴智旻落在自己額上的溫柔觸感，金泰亨焦急的回應，生怕自己又不能出去了。

「身體好了就好。」鬆了一口氣，金南俊這才點點頭，同意弟弟繼續回到學校上課。

終於自由了！

開心的坐在朴智旻的機車上晃著腳，金泰亨乖順的讓對方幫自己扣上安全帽。

也不知道是他們達成了什麼協定，從他被朴智旻載了那次開始，未來的接送都由朴智旻負責。

沒有想那麼多，金泰亨咧嘴一笑，「吶吶，今天去吃早餐吧！好久沒去啦～」

「嗯。」摸摸他的臉頰，朴智旻發動重機，往早餐店駛去。

下了車，兩個人踩著悠閒的步伐走進早餐店，反正他們今天早十才有課，只是不想遲到才早起的。

「你想要吃什麼？」幫泰亨拉椅子，朴智旻站著往下凝視著坐在位子上的那人。

「智旻幫我點吧。」掏出手機，金泰亨對著朴智旻撒嬌的微笑，看著那人認命的去點餐，他掏出手機，回覆哥哥們關懷的訊息。

「在吃早餐💜」

順手把地址扔給他們，剛回完就看到了回到他面前坐下的朴智旻。

「怎麼？回訊息？你男友？」狀似不以為意的詢問，朴智旻看著眼睛轉來轉去的金泰亨。

「沒有，回南俊哥，我和他吵架了，不想回他。」扁著嘴這麼說，金泰亨隨意的拉過衛生紙，幫他們兩個擦拭餐具。

「還好嗎？」畢竟是親故，朴智旻像是關心好朋友的好摯友，目光帶著恰到好處的擔憂，只有他知道自己的內心有多喜歡聽到他們不合的這些話語。

那瞬間朴智旻覺得自己好糟糕，竟然希望好朋友的戀情不順利。

但下一秒他立刻打掉這個想法。好朋友？他從沒想過要和他當好朋友的不是嗎？何必裝好人的為他們的戀情給予祝福呢？

既然他喜歡，就搶過來。對他來說，愛情沒有先來後到，只有喜歡上了就是喜歡上了。如果那男人不珍惜泰亨，那就是他朴智旻的了。

他可沒有那麼紳士。

「不知道，還好吧。」語氣和表情的距離相差大概有月亮和地球那樣遙遠，金泰亨看了一眼送上來的早餐，把它往朴智旻的方向推，「我們別提他了，吃早餐、吃早餐！」

很聽泰亨話的拿過吐司，朴智旻藉由吃早餐的動作，遮掩住自己隱約上揚的嘴角，和馬上湧現的打算。

「你們、可以、吃我做的早餐啊！去什麼早餐店啊！」金碩珍覺得自己的內心受到了強烈的傷害，「全部的人都來吃了，就你們沒來！嫌棄我做的早餐嗎！」

「哎唷哥！沒有啦⋯⋯怕你做得太累嘛⋯⋯」躲躲閃閃的躲在朴智旻背後，金泰亨討好的對著金碩珍傻笑。

「說！早餐店做的好吃，還是你哥我做的好吃？」威脅的靠近他們，金碩珍今天非要他們給他一個交代！

「當然是碩珍哥做的好吃啊。」擋在金泰亨身前，朴智旻頂著金碩珍哀怨的小目光，從容的微笑。

「那為什麼還跑出去吃？」金碩珍悲憤的怒吼了。

「好啦，金碩珍你好吵。孩子們想出去就出去，他們今天一定回來吃你做的晚餐好嗎。」閔玧其在一旁搧搧手，一臉嫌棄。

「我今天會去找哥吃晚餐的！哥做得很好吃喔！」田柾國看著身心受創的金碩珍，乖巧的補上一句。

「哥的手藝好到都可以開店啦。」從旁邊挖了一坨冰淇淋，鄭號錫塞到金碩珍嘴裡讓他降降火。

「碩珍哥做的菜可是最好吃的呢。」金南俊也馬上表明立場，稱讚自家哥哥。

好嘛，會回去吃的⋯⋯委屈巴巴的咬著飯後水果，金泰亨默默安靜的吃他的午餐，免得被波及到。

「你也有修明天的那堂通識課，對吧？課本借我。」手依然自然的搭在它該在的位置，也就是金泰亨的肩膀上，朴智旻側頭，低聲在金泰亨耳邊說著悄悄話。

「唔？好啊。」咬著朴智旻戳過來的蘋果，金泰亨嚼嚼嚼，很單純的回應。

「那你等等最後一堂課下課來我教室找我，我順便可以載你回去。」

下課鐘響，金泰亨舒服的伸懶腰，結束了今天美術系的版畫課。

看著手上未完成的作品，金泰亨抿起嘴，端詳了一下後，毫不猶豫的把它隨手扔進一旁的垃圾桶。

「泰亨，身體還好嗎？」教授關心的看著他，而金泰亨毫無瑕疵的露出好看的笑容。

「嗯，好多囉！之後我會再補上報告的，謝謝教授！」

「沒關係，你可以晚一些，比一般繳交期限再延一個禮拜，慢慢來吧。」很仁慈的回答，教授的語氣很溫和。

「謝謝教授！」對著教授笑了一下，金泰亨垂下頭，髮絲掩蓋住他無法辨認的表情。

果然還是不行啊⋯⋯就算再喜歡，也很難呢。

「泰亨，要一起走嗎？今天有聯誼喔！」一旁的同學沒有察覺到他的表情，樂呵呵的走到金泰亨身旁。

「不用了，我和人有約了。」委婉的拒絕同學的邀請，金泰亨收拾好東西，就走出了教室。

在班上，金泰亨看似溫和又好聊天，但其實卻沒有交好的朋友，隱約的一條線，把他和周遭人攔在不同的世界，這世界的這一端只有他一個人而已。

但是同學們很難發現這一點，該說是泰亨太善於隱藏嗎？從沒有人注意到他從來沒有說過他內心真正的想法，從小到大都是。

沒有親故、沒有好朋友，看似被眾人包圍，實際上真正會持續與他繼續聯絡的，若是不算金碩珍或是金南俊兩個親表哥，真的只有閔玧其這個他認的哥哥而已。

但無所謂，他有朴智旻這個朋友了，對吧？

抓緊書包背帶，金泰亨皺了皺眉，往朴智旻和自己不同棟的那一棟走去。

他可是和他約好了呢，當然要去找他啊。

舞蹈系的教室⋯⋯應該說練習室嗎？他不是很清楚，只知道是個環境很熱鬧吵雜的地方，與有氣質又注重安靜的美術系不太一樣。

小心翼翼的左顧右盼，金泰亨看著前方的人群，不知道該怎麼找到他。

「同學，你找人嗎？」熱情的一個同學很歡樂的搭著他的肩，笑嘻嘻的詢問面生的他。

「嗯，對，我找智旻⋯⋯」很有禮貌的點點頭，金泰亨看了一下他搭著自己的手，依然沒有拒絕對方，任由他放著。

他有的時候會太沒有原則。

而一聽到他的回覆，同學露出驚訝又曖昧的笑容，掃了他幾眼後，立刻扯開嗓子大喊：「朴智旻！有人來找你欸！！」

吼的聲音大到活像什麼明星光臨了一樣。

人群在聽到他的話語後，瞬間騷動起來，目光齊齊往這裡看過來。

「誰來找智旻？」

「不知道，但長得好好看啊！」

「蠢蛋，你們不知道他？他很有名啊！他是金泰亨啊！美術系的系草！臉長得真的和傳聞中的一樣好看耶！」

被目光洗禮，讓金泰亨多少不自在了起來，但又不知道該怎麼辦，只能默默的站在那裡被人盯著。

智旻好像很受歡迎呢，所有人都認識他。

好像在與人練習，一開始沒有聽到騷動聲，聽到了聲音後，滴著汗水的朴智旻連忙跑過來，輕輕的把旁人的手從他肩上拉下去。

「泰亨。」攬著他的肩，朴智旻笑得很開心，「你來找我啦。」

「嗯，智旻，我來找你了。」認認真真的點頭，金泰亨看著毫不在意與自己貼很近的朴智旻，壓下冒出來的羞澀，剛剛被陌生人攬著都沒事了，智旻靠那麼近他就開始臉紅是怎麼了？好親故不都這樣嗎？他為什麼突然害羞起來？別想太多了金泰亨！

「課本。」把交代借給對方的課本擺在對方的面前，感受到他人的目光，金泰亨還是不太自在，「你還沒好嗎？我到外面等你好了⋯⋯」

「不用了，我想走了。」對著其他人揮揮手，同學一臉我懂的表情給他一個讚，朴智旻搭著金泰亨的肩膀，把人拉了出去。

「全身都是汗，抱歉啊。」抓著毛巾擦汗，朴智旻皺起眉。

「沒關係。」他的科系不太會有勞動的課程，體育課也是選擇靜態的體育欣賞，所以對於裡面汗濕的異味難免有些不習慣，但如果是這個人，他覺得沒關係，「普通時候，如果我沒有來找你的話，你會練習到很晚嗎？」

在過去還沒認識智旻時，他就是那種一下課就乖乖回去吃碩珍哥的晚餐，然後通宵熬報告或是被宋俊成找去，但都不會待在學校太晚，哥哥們會擔心。

「嗯，舞蹈系都這樣，沒練舞完不會回去的。」讓金泰亨搭著自己的肩跨上後座，朴智旻轉著安全帽微笑道。

「好認真！」欽佩的看著朴智旻，金泰亨的眼睛填滿星星，佩服的小目光落在朴智旻身上。

「這沒什麼，而且我的自我要求很高，有這樣的結果也不意外。」

依靠在機車上，朴智旻喜歡死了和金泰亨這樣悠閒的聊天時光。

喜歡一個人，就會恨不得每分每秒身邊都是他，連張開眼都可以看到對方，多希望是這樣啊。

真的好想把這人一直都讓自己死死的綁在身邊，他好喜歡他的陪伴，什麼都可以聊。

儘管他知道，他喜歡的這個人內心深處，埋藏著小小的秘密，和一個人，在他的心底。

「可終於回來啦！」插著腰看著躡手躡腳回來的兩個人，金碩珍一臉閻羅王樣的站在中央，「還好你們沒有錯過晚餐時間！快進來！開飯了！」

目光落在陪笑的金泰亨身上，金碩珍難得的在內心鬆了一口氣。

還好，還好泰亨今天沒有去找那個垃圾，乖乖的回到了家，不然又要像之前一樣，每天每天都在擔心金泰亨到底發生了什麼事。

「有啦，回來吃哥做的晚餐。」傻兮兮的微笑，金泰亨拉著朴智旻快點逃到座位上坐好。

眼神習慣性的掃視金泰亨從頭到腳，確認對方毫髮無傷，金南俊這才拉開微笑，「都等你們等到可以吃第二輪了。」

「我們這不就回來了？」好整以暇的看著哥哥們，朴智旻一臉理直氣壯。

愉快的把菜放到桌上，有越多人享用自己的手藝，其實內心裡越開心，金碩珍快樂的上菜。

從泰亨過來他們家開始後，金碩珍扛起了餵飽弟弟的責任，堅持每天只要有空，一定要做愛心三餐給那時候還乾巴巴的弟弟。

當初啊，他們相遇的時候，金泰亨可沒有這麼溫順的個性，以及看起來勻稱的身材，這可是從過去到現在，他們三個人細心呵護才長大成這樣健健康康的模樣呢。

以前的泰亨嗎？

以前的泰亨啊，不是說與現在有太強烈的反差。但，出生於那樣的家庭，金泰亨沒有童年，只有噩夢。

現在的他們從未見過過去的泰亨，但他們三個見過，而且正在經歷。

經歷他依然無法忘懷的痛苦。

所以，他們努力與他相見。

當這個憂鬱沉默的小孩子遇見了他們之後，他們付出了很多的努力，養大了他，並且希望不要再發生任何意外了。

沒想到宋俊成果然是個意外。

夾了幾筷子的菜到金泰亨的碗裡，金碩珍看著滿足的吃著飯的金泰亨，無聲嘆息。

這世界本來就是溫暖又無情的，現實無非就是如此。

他只希望，弟弟未來能夠永遠永遠，都這樣開心微笑就好了。

「去上課吧。」

恢復以往的相處，看到Flower傳來的訊息，金泰亨收拾好東西，走下樓去給朴智旻載。

讓朴智旻載他上下課，成為了金泰亨的習慣，就算他和宋俊成交往，對方從未有過想要載他上課的想法，但不知道為什麼，遇到了朴智旻過後，這人似乎把載他當成自己的責任一樣，每天一定要載著他跑這跑那的，別人要載他甚至還不會允許，耍賴又對著金泰亨撒嬌都可以，就是不行讓其他人載他，讓金泰亨啼笑皆非。

也罷，他不擅長拒絕他人，所以⋯⋯他就從了朴智旻的念想，讓這人接送自己上下學。

「上車。」

他越來越喜歡聽到朴智旻這樣對他說，越來越喜歡朴智旻溫柔的把安全帽扣在他的頭上，偶爾捏捏他的臉頰。

笑著坐上車，金泰亨開心的晃著腳，再自然不過的把手環上朴智旻的腰際，已經練習過了好幾次，朴智旻不用再拉著他的手，金泰亨就可以很自然的抱住對方。

無法抑制笑容，朴智旻穩穩的握了握金泰亨環著自己的手，發動引擎往學校騎去。

「不過吶，智旻很喜歡跳舞呢。」

熾熱的陽光灑落而下，綠葉被光映照出了閃耀的光暈，坐在教室往外望去，好像一閃一閃的綠色流星。

在白天裡出現的流星。

因為他不喜歡黑夜，所以請在白天出現吧。

儘管這根本就是不可能實現的夢想。

「很喜歡啊，所以才選擇這條路。」跟著金泰亨一起凝望著遠處，但金泰亨凝視的是遠方，他凝視的是金泰亨。

手依然很自然的搭在他的肩膀上，好像那是只屬於自己的專屬位置一樣。

自從有了朴智旻出現在他的生活後，他好像可以擁有依靠和溫暖，他第一次擁有這樣的朋友。

可以這麼說嗎？

他很珍惜他，珍惜朴智旻這個朋友，超過對方的想像。

「那你要來看我跳舞嗎？」

因為這句話，下一節課是西洋美術史，而金泰亨就這樣把它翹掉了，去看朴智旻跳舞。

拿著前一節課去寫生而拎著的寫生簿，金泰亨瞇起眼睛，尋找朴智旻的身影。

「咦？智旻跑到哪裡去了呢？」正在困惑時，猛然的，視線陷入一片漆黑。

一看到他，朴智旻就笑了起來，悄悄的繞到了泰亨的背後，想要嚇嚇他。

單手遮住金泰亨的視線，朴智旻勾起笑容，輕聲在金泰亨耳邊溫柔的低喃。

「猜猜我是誰呢？」

「智旻，別鬧了。」無奈的抓住朴智旻的手，想要往下拉，奈何力氣沒有狀似比自己還低一點的朴智旻大，金泰亨也不知道為什麼，明明他們有高度上的差異，為什麼他的力氣就是比自己大？

啊，突然知道了，因為自己好久沒有運動了，長期待在室內的文弱美術系怎麼可能比得過強勢的舞蹈系呢？

原來如此吶。

低低在他耳邊一笑，輕壓著他的頭，朴智旻隱約讓吻落在金泰亨柔軟的髮旋上，這才放開了手。

「等等是自由練習的時間，你在這邊坐，看著我跳舞就好。」

只看著我吧，讓你的目光眼裡只有我，裡裡外外都請充斥著我的身影就好。

周遭再吵雜，也無法掩蓋朴智旻朝著自己傳來的任何一句話。

把金泰亨拉到一處無人的空地，很神奇，明明熙熙攘攘的都是人，但他們卻可以進入到他們的小世界，彷彿這裡只剩下他們而已。

眼裡想法裡都是只有他而已。

乖順的被拉著，金泰亨緩慢的坐到了朴智旻指定的位置，目光清淺的落到了他的身上。

智旻真的很好看呢。

文雅的五官、柔和的笑容，但一切都在遇到舞蹈上後變得極盡魅惑與強勢，彷彿變了個人般的。

強烈的吸引力可以勾人魂魄，把七情六慾和三魂七魄都勾走，連求他還你的想法都沒有，只能沉醉的被他勾引。

捧著下巴，金泰亨眼也不眨的看著這樣的朴智旻。

智旻跳舞真的很好看⋯⋯難怪他會進入舞蹈系還開舞蹈室，儘管泰亨沒有做太多的研究，但他還是看得出來，智旻和身邊的人的實力差了一大截，真的、好厲害。

然後，下意識的，他想要把這樣的他紀錄下來。

拿出偷偷藏起來的相機，金泰亨把鏡頭對準了朴智旻，輕按下快門。

然後呢，他突然，有個想法了。

藝術與靈感總是不同時空，總在突如其來時靈光乍現，然後在現實日常裡化為藝術。

掏出本子，轉轉筆，金泰亨凝神看了幾眼朴智旻後，二話不說立刻快速打稿了起來。

時間彷彿都靜止在他的身側，垂眸畫畫的男孩眉眼精緻，散落的髮就像是描摹的畫一樣優美。

時光靜好，這樣簡簡單單的，也很好。

逐漸停下舞步，朴智旻輕喘氣，手插著腰看著專心在繪圖的金泰亨。

真神奇，明明一開始是金泰亨被流暢舞蹈的朴智旻吸引，最後停下來的卻是他自己。

被靜吸引的動，被寧遠的寂靜而吸引的他，反而停下一切所有的動作，歸順於寂靜。

他的氛圍可以干擾他、可以洗滌他、可以改變他，讓他的心跳轉而為了金泰亨而跳。

踩著步伐，宛如貓一樣無聲，朴智旻悄悄靠到金泰亨身後，從背後環抱住他。

「在做什麼呢？」汗水隨著他將下巴靠到金泰亨肩上的動作，滴落在金泰亨的身上，宛如刻印上屬於他的印記一樣。

輕柔的語調傳入金泰亨的耳中，但金泰亨沒有注意到朴智旻的動作，沒有感受到他們的距離太過貼近，全神貫注的畫下朴智旻的樣子，「畫畫。」

「畫什麼？」瞇起眼睛，畫上的身影不管怎麼看怎麼熟悉。

「畫你。」

輕輕的丟出這句話，也不管自己如何擾亂他人的心，金泰亨依然專注於簡單的速寫，接著讓細膩的筆觸開始填補周遭的空白，翻到下一頁後，緩慢的用鉛筆開始素描。

金泰亨很擅長素描，也很擅長炭筆畫，黑白的繪畫，彷彿世界失去了顏色一樣。

很多人形容他的畫就算僅有黑與白，依然很傳神，但這也是他的缺點。

他沒有辦法填補上正確顏色。

彷彿他的世界缺少了顏色一樣，所以他討厭上色，他只喜歡黑白畫作，因為他沒有辦法填上正確的顏色。

這也可能是導致了他喜歡攝影的原因。

照相機好方便啊，帶有特殊的審美眼光和美感，金泰亨拍出來的照片都像是藝術一樣，他也因此喜歡上照相，因為相機可以幫他自動填好正確的色彩。

就好像，他的色彩只能透過照片來填補上去。

俐落的收尾過後，金泰亨來回審視自己的畫作，等到確定沒問題後，才從自己的世界中回來人世間。

然後才意識到他們的距離。

「嗯？智旻？怎麼了？」驚慌的這才發現朴智旻整個貼在自己身後，汗濕的衣服足夠讓他感受到對方強壯且精實的肌肉曲線，讓金泰亨臉逐漸熱了起來。

一手環著泰亨的肩，一手環上他太過纖細的腰，朴智旻目光依然落在金泰亨的畫作上，身為被畫的模特兒，他不知道作何感想，只知道心情像春暖花開一樣，盈滿芬芳的花。

無法形容那瞬間被觸動到了什麼，他只知道，這個人⋯⋯他可能不會輕易的放手了。

管他有沒有男人，他都會把他得到手的。

他要得到這個人，霸佔他整個人，讓他只屬於自己。

很簡單，就因為一幅畫而已，還只是簡單的素描畫。

但朴智旻這個人其實很簡單，很輕易就可以被打動，也可能是因為這個人是金泰亨，只有金泰亨才做得到。

「你畫的很好。」

輕柔的吻再次落在他的額際，朴智旻低聲在金泰亨耳邊稱讚。

在這一刻，金泰亨不知道，開啟了這樣一個契機，讓原本只是太過心動的心轉變了，因為一幅畫種下了朴智旻對自己深深的執著。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter.5

「嗷？要去玩？當然好啊！」

大學生就是熱血青春！儘管已逢畢業的年級，金碩珍依然和個孩子一樣興奮。

這樣也很好，永遠單單純純的，不被世事污染，是最好的一件事。

「那我們今天晚上一起約晚餐吧，當然是我做。」二話不說，金碩珍開始思考晚上要吃什麼。

「哥，烤肉。」眼巴巴的望著金碩珍，鄭號錫直接和對方點餐。

採納了鄭號錫的意見，金碩珍捲起袖子，興致勃勃的開始準備起了烤肉小派對，當然主角只有他們七個就是了。

「啊，田柾國！不准挑食！」一把將田柾國想要挑掉的青椒夾回去對方的碗裡面，金碩珍一臉閻羅王臉的盯著所有人，「金泰亨，你也一樣，別以為我沒看見。」

撇撇嘴，金泰亨皺起眉頭，看著討人厭的青椒和他討厭的豆類，一旁的朴智旻看了他一眼，趁著金碩珍幫鄭號錫倒湯時，不動聲色的把他全數扔到自己碗裡。

傻兮兮的朝著朴智旻微笑，金泰亨開心的埋頭吃著扣除掉自己討厭的食物，而顯得美味的晚餐，討好的把烤好的幾片肉放到朴智旻碗裡去。

勾起笑容，朴智旻覺得這頓飯怎麼吃怎麼美味。

「那麼，我們在這裡集合喔！」把地點傳給其他人，想再去吃第二攤的宵夜，順便去一座廢棄的遊樂園探險，金南俊朝著眾人揮揮手，上了鄭號錫的車。

幫泰亨帶好安全帽，全然享受金泰亨被自己照顧的感覺，朴智旻滿意的微微一笑，把他的手帶到自己的腰上。

「別放開了。」

「嗯！」認認真真的點點頭，金泰亨把頭撒嬌一樣的埋在他的背上，惹得朴智旻輕笑了一聲。

看著前方已經不見人影的朋友們，催動引擎，朴智旻往與他們略為不同的方向駛去。

以為他會乖乖的先去集合嗎？才不呢，他想要先帶泰亨去一個地方。

夜晚的風刮過金泰亨的臉，身上穿著朴智旻的外套，他只覺得全身都很溫暖，沒有半點的涼意，只有心裡面越來越高升的興奮。

不知道等等的探險會如何！

不過⋯⋯看著夜色深濃的夜景，金泰亨有點困惑，這裡好像和剛剛在地圖及網路上看到的照片不太一樣？

他們是在前往正確的道路上嗎？

還沒等到他疑惑完，他們就到了。

「來吧。」

溫柔的牽起他的手，朴智旻俐落的摘下他的安全帽，拉著還在呆滯的美人往不知名的方向走去。

「這是⋯⋯？」

還沒等到他發問，朴智旻一個旋身，轉到他的身後，摀住金泰亨的雙眼。

「給你一個驚喜。」

溫柔的在他耳邊低語，溫熱的氣息噴灑在金泰亨耳後，讓他的臉升起灼熱，而他清楚的知道，朴智旻一定感受得到，所以輕笑了幾聲。

穩穩的環著他往前走，就著擁抱他的姿勢，朴智旻把頭靠在他的肩膀上，輕輕的把手移開。

「來吧。」

張開眼，看著璀璨的世界，那瞬間，眼淚差點奪眶而出。

萬千燈火閃耀在他的眼前，點綴著這煙火塵世間，讓世界耀眼奪目。

夜色深濃，但燈火點亮了一切。

天空清澈且乾淨，天空點綴這星子，與月亮和燈火相呼應，完美的可以成畫。

微風吹拂而過，帶起颯颯的聲響，往上看，頭頂的月光輕柔的照亮了他們，宛如屬於他們的光一樣。

夜景沉醉、月色溫柔。

他討厭夜晚，真的很討厭夜晚，從來沒有過很好很好的回憶。

被身為父親的那個人折磨，被男友凌虐，每天的夜晚都是無法闔眼的噩夢，所以他討厭夜晚，很討厭很討厭。

好像有很多故事的主角，不是都有和他很相像的劇情嗎？但是他們都可以很堅強的面對，讓金泰亨每每看到，都覺得好羨慕啊。

因為他做不到。

他沒有辦法那麼堅強。

所以，他不喜歡菸，不喜歡酒，不喜歡男友喜歡的咖啡，不喜歡男友虐待他的夜晚。

但自從認識了這個人之後，他牽著自己的手，帶著他到公園看花朵，帶著他到山頂看夜景，改變了他的全世界。

讓他甚至開始覺得，夜晚很美，就因為這個人，很簡單的。

這人就是他的夜晚啊。

恍然間，這夜晚因為，帶來了黎明。

「很美呢。」

月光下，智旻微微專頭，對著他微微一笑。

笑容就和夜晚的月色一樣清雅溫柔，也像黎明的曙光一樣心醉神馳。

心臟的某一塊，在那一刻似乎永遠的被觸動了，帶來了光明。

달빛 속에선 온 세상이 푸르니까

한 걸음씩 두 걸음씩   
붉은 아침을 데려와 

眼淚似乎隨著他碰觸自己的溫度，奪眶而出。

和燈火一樣耀眼的他啊，點亮了他的夜晚。

他就是他的藍色月光。

他就是他的破曉黎明。

因為這個藍色的月光，可以帶來美麗的黎明與晨曦，是破曉時分的白。

因為他，金泰亨第一次喜歡上了夜晚，也開始喜歡夜晚，只因他帶來了他生命中的第一次黎明。

「喜歡嗎？」溫柔的環抱著金泰亨，朴智旻輕輕的在他耳邊低喃，抹去他滑落的眼淚。

「嗯，很喜歡。」抽噎著把朴智旻的手抓到自己的臉上，讓自己的眼淚被對方抹去，金泰亨吸吸鼻子，勉強拉開笑容。

「真的很好看，我很喜歡。」

燈光襯著他的微笑，讓笑容鍍上了一層光，和星星一樣耀眼。

瞇起眼睛，朴智旻沒有再說什麼。

很簡單，因為他就直接吻上去了。

詫異的張大眼睛，金泰亨在錯愕之中也少了防備，讓朴智旻輕而易舉的撬開他的牙關，尋找到埋藏在深處的柔軟。

搭在金泰亨肩膀上的手往他纖細的腰上滑，接著把人往自己的身上拉，緊緊的貼著自己，不留任何一絲空隙。

貪婪的獲取金泰亨唇裡的甜蜜，一改之前的溫柔，朴智旻加深了力道，霸道的舔弄著金泰亨柔軟的口腔，掃蕩所有的一切。

「嗯⋯⋯」微微呻吟了一聲，但最後的聲音被朴智旻給吞進肚子裡去，金泰亨被吻的腿軟，從來沒有過這樣的經驗，讓他只能依靠著朴智旻，迫不得已的將手環上他的脖頸。

舌頭與舌頭在追逐與嬉戲，但一方過於強烈，不斷勾著軟弱無力的一方，緊緊的纏在一起。

「智旻、等⋯⋯」腿軟到差點失去重心，金泰亨還沒慌張完，就被朴智旻一把扛上觀景台的欄杆上。

「專心。」把金泰亨的頭勾回來，朴智旻盯著他輕輕的這麼說後，右手繼續穩穩的環著他的腰防止他墜落，左手把金泰亨的頭壓下來，再度吻上去。

舌尖來回摩擦著他脆弱的唇，看著金泰亨一臉茫然又迷離的可愛表情，朴智旻不自覺的加深了力道。

著迷於與金泰亨舌頭曖昧的交纏，朴智旻不想放開，更加深了與他的接觸，把金泰亨壓在他身上。

「嗯、別⋯⋯」微微掙扎，但抵不過朴智旻強悍到力道，所有的話語都落入朴智旻的嘴裡，金泰亨已經快要無法呼吸了，只能抱著他的肩，任由這人擷取他的全部。

「不要什麼呢，泰亨？我做了什麼？我什麼都沒有做啊？」

在他的唇盼低語，朴智旻笑著看向他，看著喘不過氣的人兒，強勁的攻勢轉為一下又一下的淺吻。

細細的溫柔含著金泰亨柔軟的唇瓣，朴智旻發出幾聲輕笑聲。

他對他，做了什麼呢？

「哎一古，朴智旻！好晚！我們都在續攤第三次了！」鄭號錫拉過椅子讓弟弟坐下，把暖呼呼的炒年糕遞給對方。

「迷路了，抱歉。」面不改色的扯謊，朴智旻插了一個不辣的年糕，想也不想的把金泰亨攬過來，擺到對方嘴前，「吃掉。」

乖巧都張開嘴，咬下朴智旻插過來的食物，不知道為什麼，金泰亨的臉有些紅，但其他哥哥們沒有很在意，可能騎車太冷了吧！

「要去探險啦！還要去唱歌呢！」金碩珍咬著金針菇，口齒不清的興奮說著。

「好。」朴智旻笑著一邊將食物送入口中，一邊餵食旁邊的金泰亨，確保對方有好好的吃下去，剛剛抱起他的時候，他還是覺得他太瘦了。

在吃完宵夜後，一夥人浩浩蕩蕩的往更深沉的夜色走去。

看著不遠處有些陰森的建築物，金南俊吞了口口水，往同伴身邊更靠近了。

「哇哇哇，好恐怖啊。」雖然裝出一副無所謂的樣子，但閔玧其還是有點害怕。

這裡唯一不怕的田柾國和金泰亨互看了一眼，知道彼此都不害怕後意外達成同盟，無所畏懼往前走。

只要泰亨在身邊就不會害怕，朴智旻對著哥哥們笑了一笑，被金泰亨拉著往前走。

莫名的覺得自己似乎被弟弟鄙視了⋯⋯？

「誰、誰怕誰！」身為裡面中年齡最大的，金碩珍不服氣的跟了上去。

「走吧，不會出什麼事啦。」看著九四好兄弟，閔玧其安慰了他們後，也跟了上去。

這座廢棄的遊樂園因為經營不當，最後被迫關閉，但目前沒有人買下這塊地，遊樂設施也就這樣放著成為廢墟，在星光下更顯的詭譎。

很興奮的掏出手機，打開手電筒，金泰亨先靠近了售票口。

「真的沒有人啊⋯⋯」俐落的打開沒上鎖的驗票亭，幾個人走了進去繞繞，因為沒有接電，只有手電筒薄弱的光能夠照亮這裡。

撿起了散落的票根，田柾國很開心的笑了，「哥，你看，好有趣，他們的票！」

「哇，這麼簡單就丟在這裡啊。」湊過去觀察沾滿灰塵的票，旁邊黏著一個環著他肩膀的朴智旻，金泰亨很感興趣的這麼說。

「我覺得超陰森。」後悔幹嘛進來，鄭號錫有點怕怕的靠近同伴。

「不會可怕啦哥，都是自己嚇自己而已。」

丟給哥哥這句話後，金泰亨走出售票亭，往遊樂園裡面走去。

沒有燈光的遊樂園，還是第一次看見。

可能也是因為這座遊樂園很小，逛個兩個小時竟然就可以走完，當初設定給幼兒的，但這麼小的遊樂園，孩子們一定不感興趣，所以自然沒有什麼人來。

看著不遠處的黑影，瞇起眼睛，在手電筒的照亮下才看得到，原來那是旋轉木馬。

微笑的馬頭沒有平時夢幻的燈光，看起來有些陰森，周遭的糖果裝飾像是在開玩笑一樣，意外的諷刺。

一切都像在用童年開玩笑一樣，詭弔又黑暗。

「不害怕嗎？」溫柔的把人拉到自己面前，朴智旻的語氣很溫柔，其實這人本身也是會害怕的，但不知道為什麼，他的心現在都長在金泰亨身上，旁邊什麼的都不想去管了，自然不怕。

不害怕啊。

他都經歷過最可怕的事情過了，還會害怕嗎？

「不害怕喔，很有趣呢！」金泰亨偏頭對著朴智旻傻傻一笑，那瞬間依然嚷朴智旻心動。

忍不住貼住他的額頭，溫暖的觸感讓朴智旻微笑，攬著金泰亨，他們繼續往前走。

「要進去玩嗎？」指著旋轉木馬，田柾國很期待的看著哥哥們，「很有趣耶！」

「好啊。」無所謂的聳肩，朴智旻就拉著金泰亨翻過去根本就是小兒科的圍欄，往旋轉木馬走去。

「我還是第一次來遊樂園⋯⋯」新奇的看著晦暗又廉價點華麗佈景，金泰亨輕鬆的坐上其中一隻微笑的木馬，木馬上畫著拙劣的紅花。

「小時候沒有來過？」訝異的靠在他身邊，朴智旻不自覺的反問。

「沒有。」

他沒有去過畢業旅行，因為家裡那個人不可能准許的，好親故？最近才交了一個身邊的這人，但從小到大他都是獨來獨往。

他錯過了很多，回憶、童年、青春，直到快要和青春道別，才第一次接觸到真正的快樂。

「可能因為沒時間吧。」注意到他們的對話，閔玧其很自然的這麼說，「泰亨小時候很害羞，所以第一次來。」

「但沒有去過遊樂園也太扯了！下次帶你去。」鄭號錫訝異的看著這個新弟弟，下定決心讓對方有個開心的遊樂園回憶。

「沒有啊，我並沒有從來都沒有去過遊樂園。」搖搖頭，金泰亨露出單純的笑，「現在不就在遊樂園裡了？和你們在一起挺開心的。」

因為從來沒有過這樣的機會，可第一次遇見了你們，給了他最美好的回憶。

望了一眼開心點金泰亨，手環著胸，金南俊一個人默默的摸進去啟動室裡頭。

「一閃一閃亮晶晶，  
滿天都是小星星⋯⋯」

猛然的，可愛的童謠突然響起，隨著音樂的播放，旋轉木馬突然也亮了起來。

「喔！天啊！嚇死人啊！」鄭號錫一秒驚跳起來，被嚇到不斷的拍著胸。

「好像還有電。」從裡面踏出來，智商是全部人中最高的金南俊做了旁人都無法理解的事，「我開了備用發電機的電，沒想到還有。」

「也知會我們一聲吧！南俊！嚇死人了！」一樣被嚇到了，金碩珍白了一眼弟弟。

「抱歉⋯⋯」很乖都默默道歉，接著，金南俊將目光放到金泰亨身上。

他沒有童年、心愛的弟弟。

請⋯⋯讓你的時間開始轉動，讓你的世界璀璨起來。

微微張大眼睛，看著閃亮亮的燈，這世界再度璀璨起來。

「真美⋯⋯」

緊抓著木馬的支柱，金泰亨屏氣凝神，靜靜的看著，害怕呼吸會破壞這一刻的美好。

或許，那一刻就是奇蹟吧。

「來啦！泰亨唱一首歌！」坐在金泰亨旁邊，金碩珍因為喝了酒而開始胡言亂語。

在遊樂園探險過後，他們來到了不遠處的KTV唱歌。

無措的接過麥克風，金泰亨愣愣的看著螢幕，不知道點那首歌才好，不管是遊樂園還是來夜唱，他都是第一次，自然不知道怎麼去使用。

「這首如何？我常聽到你耳機裡面放的。」傾身靠過來，環著小傢伙的肩，朴智旻點了點螢幕，幫他挑了一首熟悉的歌曲。

果然需要人照顧。

「泰亨唱歌很好聽的。」慵懶的端著酒杯，閔玧其毫不吝嗇的給予弟弟讚美。

「真的，所以我們才要組團來著。」

金南俊有個想法，就是一起玩樂團，組個Septet大學生就是要青春啊！

閔玧其當然是鍵盤手，金碩珍想當鼓手，他是貝斯手，他想讓田柾國來當吉他手，這人音感很好，一定沒問題，鄭號錫也可以當第二吉他手，至於智旻，就是和泰亨一起當他們的雙主唱。

乖巧的拿著麥克風，金泰亨清喉嚨後，緩慢的啟唇。

儘管他不喜歡夜晚，但金泰亨不知道，他的歌聲可以帶來夜晚與月光。

那瞬間，彷彿星星都被泰亨摘下來了。

他的歌聲屬於夜晚，是散發香氛的燭火，堅毅不屈的搖曳，指引所有人方向。

垂著眼，他的側臉宛若藝術品，歌聲更像藝術，朴智旻找不到任何的形容詞去形容他了。

音符組成光，散落在金泰亨的周圍，彷彿盛開的花一樣美麗。

他的聲音是低沉的、溫柔的、脆弱的，是搖曳的燭火，也是盛開在夜晚的玫瑰花。

馥郁芬芳。

忘記了周遭的一切，只記得眼前的泰亨，這大概就是朴智旻唯一的動作。

男孩溫柔的握著麥克風，揮灑著淺唱出整個世界。

把歌唱的他深深烙印在腦海裡，珍藏一輩子都不要忘記。他的時間可以為了他，停止轉動，因為太美好了。

不管他做什麼事，每件事都足以讓朴智旻這個人為了金泰亨心動千千萬萬次。

「泰亨的聲音真的、大發啊！」在聽完泰亨唱歌後，回過神來，鄭號錫毫不猶豫的稱讚。

開心的笑了，接著，金泰亨將目光轉到朴智旻身上，滿臉期待。

「很美。」不管是你的人還是你的畫還是你的歌聲，都是一樣的，很美很美。

朴智旻伸手，撫上金泰亨的臉頰，讓他笑得更開心了，「我很喜歡，泰亨唱歌真的好好聽。」

「喜歡就好了！」他還很緊張呢！乖乖的任由朴智旻摸，金泰亨很滿足。

「泰亨哥好厲害！」崇拜的看著被智旻攬著的哥哥，田柾國開心的揮著手臂。

「當然，所以你們幾個也要來練習喔。」打點好一切的金南俊再三叮嚀，雖說是財經系，但他可是有音樂夢的！

看來，已經決定好了，大家都這麼有興致，就直接去做吧！青春就是要衝啊！

有音樂、有夢想，就是要和朋友一起實現啊！

但在實現夢想的前提下，現實生活必須是是幸福又快樂的，對吧？

也是有人努力刻苦的實現夢想，為了走上那條路吃盡苦頭，但金泰亨覺得，實現夢想前，生活必須是快樂的。

也或許是因為，他很希望他的現實生活是快樂的。

那天去玩真的很開心，但金泰亨開始認為，他的快樂永遠都無法持續，迎接他的總是痛苦，好像在告訴他，生長在那樣的家庭裡，沒有資格擁有快樂一樣。

「金泰亨，過來。」

電話筒裡面傳來宋俊成的聲音，沒由來的讓他渾身冰冷。

剎那間，所有的記憶似乎全部重疊在一起，父親拿著皮帶步步逼近、最後留著眼淚呼喊著他：「泰亨，原諒我吧。」，讓他失去了學會拒絕的權利，前男友擁吻著另一個男子擦過他的身邊，然後跪著求他原諒，以及現在的宋俊成強烈的命令，和最後再三保證不會再傷害他的道歉以及充滿菸酒味的吻，全部造就了他沒辦法反抗和拒絕的原因。

這次，又是什麼？

等到金泰亨機械式的按著電梯，他才想起自己還沒給南俊哥發訊息，告訴他自己要去哪裡。

「哥，我去那裡了。」

指尖的溫度有點失衡，和剛才宋俊成的話語一樣寒冷，看到金南俊連連不斷傳來的訊息時，金泰亨想要回覆。

叮。

可是那一刻，電梯門打開了。

抬起眼，目光就這樣對上了他，時間消失了。

「沒有我，你活不下去的。」

泰亨的父親對他很壞，那是泰亨長大後才知道的事情，小時候的他不知道，只知道爸爸不愛他。

媽媽？泰亨不知道媽媽愛不愛他，因為媽媽在生下他後，沒滿周歲時就過世了，因為身體很虛弱，留下一個和自己長得一樣好看的小嬰兒。

童年嗎？他好像沒有，嗯⋯⋯怎麼說呢，他的衣食是無缺的，爸爸是公司經理，而且還是裡面認真上進的主要戰力之一。

但是，為什麼呢？在回到家後，外頭自己崇拜的爸爸，一回到家就會開始解皮帶和抽煙，把他的頭壓在浴缸的水裡面，一次又一次，把皮帶甩到他身上，用力再用力，把香菸往他的手上燙，一點又一點，和現在的男朋友做的事情一模一樣。

可能也是因為這樣吧，他沒有辦法拒絕和爸爸一樣的宋俊成。

他好羨慕正常人。

真羨慕正常的孩子。

正常的孩子會微笑、會生氣、會哭泣、會包容，會開心的答應，也會為難的拒絕。

可他不會，他沒有辦法和他們一樣。他在學習拒絕前，就已經喪失了學會拒絕的權利。

這是正確的嗎？乖乖當個聽話的孩子，挨揍和被唾棄，然後聽話的保守秘密。這好像是小孩子應該做的，對吧？

好像也不對了，在他開始上學後，環境不斷灌輸他的，與他從小成長到大學會的觀念天差地別，有的時候，辨別是非真的好難。

那，就這麼錯下去吧。

然後，他就一直過著與爸爸一起相處的生活，直到他搬入南俊和碩珍的家中。

為什麼南俊和碩珍的父母不阻止呢？常年待在國外的他們很少回來，而再加上，善用偽裝的金先生從未讓他們發現。

你瞧，這不就像是上天在和他說，金泰亨你活該，應該要過這樣的生活，不是嗎？

南俊與碩珍的爸爸媽媽很和善，也看過這個乖巧的孩子好幾次，看到他們都會微笑點頭，只是安靜了些，正常人無法想像，這種事情會發生在這個乖巧可愛的孩子身上。

外人的眼光看著這個單親家庭，頂多只是覺得男孩沒有媽媽很可憐，爸爸辛苦的養著兒子長大，誰會想像得到這種事情會發生呢？

事實可以被假象遮掩，然後帶入墳墓，一輩子都消失在生活之中。

所以在後來接到消息後，金家整個錯愕了，為什麼會發生這種事情在這樣的家庭裡呢？明明、明明看起來很正常的家庭，只是少了媽媽而已啊⋯⋯

在那之後，金爸爸因為不明原因暴斃，金泰亨就這樣成為了孤兒，被碩珍和南俊家收養，直到現在。

「拜託不要好不好，真的會痛⋯⋯」張大眼睛，金泰亨僵硬的看著宋俊成把他的衣服整個撕開來，全部隨意的扔在地上。

像垃圾一樣，也像他一樣。

「閉嘴。」用力把他壓在牆上，不在乎因為撞擊在牆壁而暈眩的泰亨，男人勾起殘忍的笑容。

「反正你也喜歡這樣，不是嗎？」

不不不，不，他不喜歡，他覺得每次都好痛。

但是他說了，他喜歡這樣，他說了自己很犯賤，是不是真的就像宋俊成說的，他真的喜歡被這樣對待？

和爸爸一邊抽他一邊說愛他一樣，不是嗎？

他老是陷入這樣的情況，前男友也一樣，小小的拯救了他，金泰亨就可以為了那個人專一和掏心掏肺，把自己全部送給對方。

就算前男友花心又有許多小三，他也毫不在乎，就算宋俊成揍他，他也哭著接受，然後下一秒繼續認為自己還愛著他。

那是盲目的崇拜、迷戀的喜歡，那是無法抗拒權威的可憐孩子，無法做出選擇和拒絕的妥協。

他還沒有跨過童年的痛苦，就接二連三的遇見了生命中的這兩個男人，還沒學會又跌落谷底兩次，還沒學會包紮傷口又受到創傷。

要金泰亨現在就拒絕宋俊成？天方夜譚，他還沒學會活著為何物，不可能理解的。

但其實，宋俊成曾經對他很好很好的。

拯救哭泣的他的那天，剛好是前男友離開他都那天。

父親傷害了自己，前男友拯救了因為想到爸爸而哭泣的自己，宋俊成找到前男友離開了而想要離開的自己，一個金泰亨永遠也沒有發現的惡性循環。

他拯救了自己，所以，和宋俊成說的一樣，他不能沒有他，他不能沒有拯救了自己的人。

泰亨很喜歡這個人。

不，說是喜歡也不是這樣，泰亨沒有他活不下去，這是金泰亨對自己、最殘忍的限制。

門緩慢的被打開，滿地狼藉、滿目瘡痍。

金碩珍不忍的直視滿身青紫的泰亨，被一旁的金南俊攬著。

閔玧其蹲下身，在他身上披著乾淨的衣服，然後、看著痛苦的金泰亨。

「泰亨啊，要不要，就不要喜歡他了。」

可不可以，聽哥哥的話，不要讓我們那麼傷心，對自己好一點？

但回答，往往都不會照著自己的想法走。

「哥，可是我愛他。」金泰亨抬起頭，滿臉淚水，但只是不斷重複這句話。

「我愛他。」


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter.6

有的時候，現實總會讓驕傲的人屈服。

再高傲的人，總有跨不去的坎，而再卑微的人，也還是有微弱的希望。

平凡人才會覺得每一天都很日常、每一天都充滿希望與活力，好像早上每一次的睜開眼都是理所當然，然後起床展開新的一天，那是正常人的禮物。

有些人沒有辦法把這個視為理所當然，他們抗拒著夜晚的來臨，因為就算天明破曉，他們的生命也不會跟著一起黎明。

世界有黑暗、即有光明，但不一定指的是世界的黑與白，不一定指的是好事和壞事，也可能指的是普通的人和異常的人。

不是所有的一切都是理所當然。

沉下臉，朴智旻臉色冰寒的看著緩慢說出那樣話語的閔玧其。

「什麼？又住院？泰亨還好嗎？」激動的拍桌，鄭號錫滿臉擔心，「都第二次住院了耶！」

「給我病房房號，我去找他。」迅速站起身，朴智旻直視著閔玧其，不容妥協的這麼說。

給了一組號碼後，閔玧其馬上制止弟弟想要離開的動作，「你等等，泰亨應該還在休息，慢慢來，一小時後我們再一起過去，他應該醒來了。」

滿臉焦躁的坐下，朴智旻急躁的敲擊著桌面。

「泰亨哥還好嗎？到底是發生了什麼事？」不解的看著沉默的他們，田柾國滿臉擔心，「上個月剛住院，現在又住院了，這樣真的很奇怪，泰亨哥身體不好嗎？」

和金南俊交換了一下視線，金碩珍拉著田柾國，閔玧其勾著鄭號錫，金南俊負責朴智旻，幾個人來到了隱密的角落。

沒人、沒風、沒聲，好講話。

「我們是朋友吧？」蹲下身看著其他人，閔玧其有點煩躁，掏出菸點上，輕緩的吐出煙霧。

「當然！是哥哥們呢！」

菸霧化為空氣的一份子，逐漸飄散，被風吹到了地球的某個角落，可能毒害了某個人的肺吧，但閔玧其不在乎。

很多人說大學時很難交到要好的朋友，但他們共同覺得，他們彼此會成為家人、一生的摯友，很難再遇到這樣的朋友們。

他們的友情，是命運。

所以，泰亨為什麼會發生這樣的事情？

「泰亨他⋯⋯」看向旁邊夾著菸的閔玧其，金碩珍清清喉嚨，但又不知道該怎麼講下去。

「泰亨他從小算是被我們養大的，因為他的爸爸在他國中三年級的時候暴斃死掉了，媽媽在還沒就讀幼兒班的時候就已經離世了。」看著遠方的天空，有點淡，像是泰亨第一天來到他們家的時候，注視他的表情，好像什麼都可以失去，金南俊嘆了一口氣，「他的爸爸從他小的時候持續都有家暴的行為，他的事情，很複雜。」

沉默逐漸漫延，鄭號錫看了一眼安靜的他們，猶豫了一下，「然後呢？」

「沒有然後，現在就是⋯⋯泰亨呢，和他的男朋友一直都有一點⋯⋯爭執？」吞吞吐吐了半天，金碩珍不知道該怎麼講解他們的感情。

「不是爭執。應該說，那男人單方面對泰亨施展暴力，情況不是一般的，而是嚴重到會讓泰亨住院的狀況，就這麼簡單。」呼出一口菸，閔玧其將目光放到他們身上，「然後，泰亨喜歡的是男生，這你們應該沒有意見吧？敢輿論他我就宰了你們。」

「誰會與論他！這很正常好不好」鄭號錫大聲的回應，得來金南俊讚賞的點頭，不愧是兄弟。

「泰亨哥有男朋友？」但田柾國關注的倒不是這個，小聲喃喃自語，被朴智旻橫了一眼後立刻噤聲，身為弟弟，在他們身邊看著他們的感情，他好像有點理解了些什麼。

好複雜。

「所以，要去找泰亨嗎？」

朦朦朧朧的醒了過來後，金泰亨過了半晌才知道自己在醫院。

然後又隔了半刻才注意到其他人都在自己身邊。

「⋯⋯咦？奇怪⋯⋯」眨眨眼，金泰亨困惑的想要從病床上起身，被身邊的朴智旻一秒按住。

「你身體還很虛弱，繼續躺著。」拿枕頭墊在他身後，幫金泰亨貼心的調整好位子，方便他看到所有人後，朴智旻就坐回金泰亨身畔，寸步不離。

掃了一眼眾人的表情，金泰亨逐漸從迷茫轉為清明，「哥，你們都說了？」

「泰亨，先不要想那麼多，好好休息。」看著一接觸到自己眼神後，瞬間默不作聲的金泰亨，金南俊拍拍他的肩，示意其他人和自己一起出去，讓泰亨好好休息順便詢問醫生泰亨的狀況。

現在狀況看起來還不錯，至少沒有晦暗到像是整個人失去了顏色一樣，他就放心了，先去和碩珍哥一起去找醫生了解狀況後，讓碩珍哥為泰亨補補吧！

當然，最重要的呢，是給他們留一個空間，他們已經可以明顯的感受得到智旻和泰亨身邊湧現的某種情感了，該讓他們獨處一下。

眾人魚貫的走出去，留下忙內賴留在病房裡，好像又回到了那個時候。

田柾國是第一個為他們牽線的人，他本人認為自己的責任很重要，而最重要的事情，就是守護哥哥們的感情。

所以，在哥哥們離開時，他沒有跟在後面，而是等到門關上後，輕聲詢問，「智旻哥，你們到底⋯⋯」

你們到底，發生了什麼事？

為什麼原本的劇情，和他預想的不一樣呢？

他身為旁觀者，可以很清楚的看見，智旻哥非常非常在乎泰亨哥，而且，智旻哥對泰亨哥真的太執著了。

強烈的佔有慾，連陌生人都感受的出來，更何況是他們。

荷爾蒙作祟、會突然的墜入愛河，可喜歡一個人超過六個月，那就已經超過好感，而是真的真的很喜歡他了。

智旻哥，真的真的很喜歡泰亨哥。

他們的互動，每次的碰觸、每次相互交換的眼神，難道他們自己都沒有發現到嗎？那不是好朋友會有的感情。

深刻到超乎想像，沒有因為認識的時間長短而縮減，反而因為時光的流逝，加深了深度，變成了現在的情感，連他在身旁時看著他們，都可以感受到某種心臟被觸碰到的疼痛感，太深刻了，旁觀者的他不用看的，用感受的就可以感覺得到，那種此生只會有一次的⋯⋯

所以，他原本以為他們已經在一起了，沒想到泰亨哥有男朋友⋯⋯？

為什麼？

「噓，國兒。」

輕輕的搖搖頭，朴智旻看了一眼縮在棉被裡的金泰亨，對著田柾國微微一笑。

那瞬間，笑容苦澀的讓田柾國幾乎快要為了他流淚。

「抱歉，有些事情，不是想像中那麼簡單。」

在田柾國出去後，朴智旻緩慢的踱過去，注視著病床上的金泰亨，什麼話都沒有說，只是這樣看著，好像簡單的注視，就可以讓對方永遠都乖順於自己，不再受傷。

但那是不可能的，對吧？

垂著視線，一時之間，金泰亨不知道要用什麼表情和情緒面對朴智旻。

沉默的看著默不作聲的金泰亨，朴智旻嘆了一口氣，「又受傷了。」

知道他第一次聽到金泰亨的真實一面時，他心裡的感覺嗎？

狂喜又憤怒，以及無盡的擔憂和不滿，從胸口滿溢出來，幾乎快要將他淹沒，心裡頭的都是情緒，可都被他隱藏起來，將洶湧的心遮掩住，表面上什麼表情都沒有。

擔憂一定有，還有劇烈的疼痛，他最討厭看到金泰亨躺在病床上，那會把他逼瘋，他想要找個人發洩，但他也清楚是非對錯，眼下最重要的，是金泰亨。

泰亨的家庭背景很不好，讓智旻很為他心疼，他想要捧在心尖上的人兒是哭著長大的，想到就讓他心碎，他好想要好好抱著他、保護他、珍惜他，洗去他哀傷的回憶，難過的過去嗎？沒關係，他朴智旻可以給他一個溫暖快樂的未來。

但橫在他們眼前的，卻是泰亨的男朋友，那個讓他嫉妒的男人，可今天他知道了一件最重要的事情，泰亨被他的男朋友家暴。

他沒辦法在泰亨痛苦的時候，表達出⋯⋯其實在他知道了他和他男朋友很不好時，湧現的喜悅和開心吧？

很不應該出現的感情，明明是他的親故，但他卻因為對方和男朋友處不好而開心，這樣真的很不對的。

可他知道，因為他喜歡他。

很喜歡很喜歡。

如果他的男朋友對他真的很不好，那是不是代表他的機會越來越大？他們是不是更有可能？

他的男朋友、朴智旻不想知道是誰，但如果他不珍惜金泰亨，他就要把他搶過來。

如果泰亨的男朋友真的對他無微不至的呵護又甜甜蜜蜜的，那他一定更痛苦，他沒有任何一絲機會把人搶到手上。可現在，那男人不珍惜金泰亨，很好，太好了，沒關係，他想要他，那金泰亨就是他的了。

他認定了他，就絕對不會放手。

溫柔的抬起他垂下的臉，儘管上藥了依然掩蓋不住，朴智旻審視金泰亨帶有黑眼圈的眼和瘀青的臉頰，儘管內心喜悅，但又隱含深沉的憤怒，人渣，竟然這樣揍他！

「智旻⋯⋯」微弱的呼喊著朴智旻的名，金泰亨勾住他的脖子，把頭埋在他的懷中，自己也不知道為什麼要這樣做，只是真的很想要有一些安慰。

被揍的時候，他覺得自己進入了黑色的空間，他和他的身體被分離，冷眼旁觀著自己挨揍，因為無法逃離，他只能看著。

他好想逃，所以躲在黑色的空間，把自己掩埋，好孤單又好無力。

深深的絕望老是籠罩著他，他沒有辦法和平凡人一樣，讓自己逃離悲哀的處境，旁人看起來的習以為常，在他眼中是希望和奇蹟，金泰亨沒有辦法、把自己拉出來。

可以試著救救他嗎？

可問題是，被拯救的同時，他有那個資格被拯救嗎？

在那件事過後，金南俊就把泰亨接回去，努力讓他恢復正常生活。

這次的金泰亨好像受傷受太重了，嗯？不是身體，身體一直都很嚴重，可傷得最嚴重的，是心。

所以，他們決定讓金泰亨轉轉焦點。

「哇，你們的這裡的房間第四間是練習室啊？」看著擺滿樂器依然空曠的房間，鄭號錫無不感嘆。

「你們不是多兩個房間嗎？用來做什麼？」金南俊隨口提問，從金泰亨耳裡聽起來才赫然發現，自己好像沒有去過智旻房間呢，明明智旻都來過那麼多次他的房間叫他起床的說。

「打掉牆變成練舞室。」這樣回答後，想想好像也和南俊哥他們一樣耶，田柾國笑著回答。

不都一樣的用處嗎？自己問這個問題幹嘛呢？很無言的看著他們，金碩珍拉著金泰亨到位置上站好，「好了，號錫、智旻和柾國你們先看我們練習好了。」

「玧其哥是鍵盤手？好厲害！」露出閃亮亮的目光看著站在Keyboard前面的閔玧其，田柾國的表情很崇拜。

「還好，泰亨唱的歌才好聽。」慵懶的打了個哈欠，閔玧其將視線飄到金泰亨和黏在他身邊的朴智旻身上。

他知道，朴智旻似乎是定下了某個決心，所以開始展開了攻勢，不斷的黏在泰亨身邊，不過被黏的人絲毫沒有自覺，就這樣變成了習慣。

身為知道這段戀情的中間人之一，雖然沒有到田柾國那種牽線人的等級，不過他是金泰亨這裡的家人，也是裡面中最了解他們關係的，自然會默默關心他們。

身為家人，總有他們的無奈，很多人可能會覺得他們也是始作俑者，把泰亨搞成這樣，可他們不知道，其實閔玧其他們有多掙扎。

泰亨說，他喜歡宋俊成。

他喜歡他，閔玧其是他的家人，他很理解泰亨的個性，那種感情被制止了，泰亨會活不下去，那他要怎麼拯救？

他沒法子拯救。

不足的感情處理經驗，以及金泰亨的個性和脾氣，他們沒有辦法。

救不回自己的弟弟，是他這輩子最錯的一件事。

所以，他把希望全放在朴智旻身上，朴智旻和他們不一樣，沒有家人的枷鎖，不會因為金泰亨的感情而為難和限制，角度不一樣，所以一切或許會跟著改變。

看來智旻已經有打算了，自己也認可了對方，希望⋯⋯智旻，把泰亨給拉起來吧。

「不過我們的歌都是原創喔，而且等一下要唱的這首歌是泰亨自己寫的呢。」對自己的弟弟很驕傲，金碩珍開心的宣布。

「泰亨會寫歌？」溫柔的撥弄著泰亨的髮，朴智旻驚訝的看著有些害羞的金泰亨。

「沒什麼，就是會作曲編曲罷了，南俊哥和玧其哥比較厲害。」像是發懶的小奶虎一樣瞇起眼睛，被朴智旻順毛，金泰亨將話題轉到對方身上，「你是舞蹈室老師，也會編舞啊，那也很厲害的！」

「好了好了，都很厲害。泰亨，準備囉。」看著兩人在那裡開心的聊天，為什麼會有種情侶在互相誇獎的錯覺？金南俊覺得自己勢必之後要和露出意味深長表情的閔玧其好好聊聊。

深呼吸一口氣，看著坐在他面前專注凝視著他的朴智旻，不知道為什麼，比起之前練習時的緊張，現在好像沒有那股感覺了。

金泰亨對著朴智旻微笑，然後對著麥克風，唱出了整個夜晚。

雖然很開心的練團完了，但身為學生，該面對的還是要面對。

是的，沒錯，就是考試。

前面都Happy了那麼久，應該要回到正軌了吧？

「不，我不要啊啊啊啊！」對著課本哀嚎，金碩珍滿頭大汗如臨大敵的看著艱澀的課本哭。

好難啊！畢業生的考試好麻煩喔！

「哥，安靜好好讀書吧。」在一旁認真翻閱書籍，金南俊很不想理一直在哇哇亂叫的金碩珍。

「對了，泰亨呢？」左顧右盼，弟弟沒有出現在這裡，讓金碩珍練就了為了金泰亨而擔心的反射性，沒看到人他就會擔心啊啊啊。

「玧其哥、號錫和智旻還有泰亨、國兒他們都是考術科的，怎麼可能和我們一起啦！」沒好氣的白了自己的哥哥一眼，金南俊繼續埋首苦讀。

確實，幾個人中比較需要筆試的，也就金碩珍和金南俊而已。

而這邊，輕鬆考完試的朴智旻從教室走了出來，邊走邊點著手機螢幕。

「智旻哥，不回去嗎？」看到正認真盯著螢幕看的朴智旻，田柾國猜都不用猜就知道，一定在找泰亨哥。

「嗯，你先回去吧，我等泰亨，我載他回去。」頭也沒回的隨意扔過田柾國一個答覆，朴智旻就準備前往美術系的教室，找他。

泰亨還有輔系，所以考試很多，每天看他在那邊熬夜的練習或是繪畫，以及眼框熬出的黑眼圈，朴智旻就一陣心疼。

要好好督促對方休息了，身體可不能發生什麼問題啊。

「智旻哥，你⋯⋯和泰亨哥真的沒問題嗎？」看了一眼正在和教授聊天、準備和自己一起騎車回去吃碩珍哥做的飯的鄭號錫一眼，田柾國把哥哥拉到角落，認認真真的關心。

「嗯。」目光停留在手機螢幕上，朴智旻輕輕的應了一聲，隔了半晌才在沉默中補上一句，「⋯⋯不知道，說實話，我也不知道。」

「智旻哥很喜歡泰亨哥。」

不是疑問句，是肯定句。

「嗯，很喜歡。」抬頭看著天花板，朴智旻的表情難得的、很茫然。

「因為太喜歡了，所以，我其實不太確定該怎麼做。」

「智旻哥可以把泰亨哥給搶過來啊⋯⋯」

「我也想。」打斷田柾國小聲卻激烈的建議，朴智旻嘆了一口氣，「但，我不知道泰亨是怎麼想的，他到底想要什麼。」

「我唯一可以確定的是，我是真的很喜歡他，超過你們的想像。」

「失眠嗎？」看著突然出現在身旁的金泰亨，閔玧其懶懶的開口，緩慢的吐出菸霧。

「嗯，睡不著。」靠在閔玧其身旁的欄杆上，金泰亨笑著這麼說，明天朴智旻有課，所以他沒有去打擾對方，本來想要自己出來賞賞月，沒想到看到了閔玧其。

太瘦了，皺眉看著金泰亨有些削瘦的側臉，就算是因為考試而熬出來的，但也還是少於正常值太多了，閔玧其咬著菸，心裡頭盤算著要和金碩珍說說最近再讓泰亨多吃一點，下一秒就被對方的行為給嚇著了。

「吶，哥，火借一下。」從不知道哪處摸來了根香菸，金泰亨從哥哥呆滯的手裡拿了打火機點燃香菸，對著空氣呼出和閔玧其一樣的菸霧，比較淡，尼古丁應該才0.1，還有得救。

「什麼時候開始的？」看著金泰亨熟練的調整菸後又吸了一口，閔玧其在愣住幾秒後連忙追問，語氣很凝重。

「和他在一起的時候，他逼著我抽的唄。」

垂眸凝視著夾著的香菸，金泰亨抽的時候不多，大多都是這樣夾在手上看著菸被燒盡，最後燙了手才回過神來，但也沒關係，手上除了那些痕跡外，背上本來也有，那些傷疤，但他不喜歡所以找個法子用掉了，也沒被人發現過。

說實話，他很討厭菸味，但心情不好的時候就會這樣點上一根，自虐一樣的聞著厭惡的菸味到天明。

輕輕抽走金泰亨手上的香菸後捻息，閔玧其順手把自己的菸插入煙灰缸，「回去了，睡覺，哥陪你到你睡著，不要再抽什麼菸了。」

不要露出那樣快哭的表情，然後做自己最討厭的事情。

皺眉看著最後完成的畫作，金泰亨伸手觸摸油畫顏料乾掉後產生的細緻紋路。

然後隨手挑起一罐顏料，整罐潑上去。

宛若灑落夜色，原本秋天景緻的暖橘紅色畫作被瞬間潑灑出黑色的猙獰微笑，咧著嘴對他微笑。

像是他一直看到的笑容，沒有希望的每一天。

秋天的楓葉隨著風吹進教室裡，落在他的腳邊，晚風徐徐的吹起窗簾，外頭正是秋季剛到的燦爛景緻。

橘紅色的落葉墜落、墜落、墜落，接著永遠的乾枯化為塵埃，隨著塵土一同被埋葬。

璀璨的夏季過去了，迎來了枯萎的秋天，萬物凋零，連同他的心一起。

抿嘴看著不斷掉落黑色顏料的畫布，像是點滴墜落的黑色淚水，黑與紅逐漸交織，成了夕陽即將西下墜落的顏色，好像太陽落下後，永遠都不會有了白天一樣，黎明不會到來了。

金泰亨隨意勾起旁邊的抹布，粗魯的擦了幾下後，一把將手上的抹布扔去。

蹲下身，金泰亨嘆了口氣，手指插入自己的髮絲中，心情無端的低落。

宛若墜落黑色深淵，和這些顏料一起，讓自己被畫筆不斷的上色填補，直到自己原本的色彩被掩蓋，和這幅畫一樣。

原本很喜歡很喜歡的畫畫，什麼時候變得這麼痛苦呢？

「泰亨的黑白畫作都很好，但上色方面⋯⋯是發生什麼事了嗎？」

考完試後，教授與自己的約談還迴響在自己的耳畔。

他的色彩挑選一向很不好，他也不知道為什麼，明明過去的時候還很好啊⋯⋯為什麼再也無法找到過去的鮮明色彩了？

但他也遺忘了，是哪個過去，什麼時候很好過，然後慢慢轉變成現在這樣的瓶頸？

「泰亨很聰明的，而且是我們系上真的很棒的學生，但有些問題，你可能自己本身也知道，教授不是想說什麼，但⋯⋯畫作可以反應作畫者的心，泰亨被什麼東西困住了嗎？」

教授溫柔的關心，讓他有些不習慣，他還是不習慣他人的關懷。

莫名的就想起了智旻。

但這個人好像就可以，好像可以接受他的關心，可他可以把自己拉出來嗎？

好想沉入深淵中。

「如果泰亨需要的話，可以去諮商看看喔。」

好想消失。

「諮商不是代表你心理有病，簡單來說，其實他們只是和你聊聊、談談，一起找出你自己，要不要去試試看？」

要不要試著去拯救你自己？

不要。

沒辦法拯救的。

深淵隨時就在他的身邊，沒有人懂這種感覺的，那種絕望無力的感覺，想要一覺後再也不醒的感覺，想要拿刀劃傷自己臉的渴望。

想要墜入煉獄、永不回頭的絕望。

沒有人理解的，他也不能被拯救的、不不，他不可能的。

不可能的，像是他這樣的人⋯⋯沒有資格的。

他不行被拯救，他活該這樣被糟蹋，他沒有了色彩，因為深淵染上了他整個人，把他拖下去掩埋，而他放棄了掙扎的權利，放任自己成為黑暗。

請讓他放棄他自己吧，這樣活著好疲憊。


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter.7

「恭喜大家考完啦！乾杯！」開心的扯開喉嚨大喊，鄭號錫舉著酒杯大叫。

這次他們換了地方，跑到了朴智旻他們的家來開趴慶祝！

「你們這裡的格局也和我們差不多呢。」瞄了一眼四周，閔玧其懶懶的開口，接著一口乾掉燒酒。

很無言的看著兄弟們開心的喝著酒，還拿起瓶瓶罐罐自發性的做起了自調雞尾酒，金泰亨捧著他的蜂蜜玫瑰花茶啜飲。

他的身體狀況還是被金碩珍緊盯著，連可樂都禁了，但好在甜甜的蜂蜜玫瑰花茶也很好喝就是了。

「小孩子。」舉著牛奶伏特加，朴智旻看著那個可愛的小笨蛋，無法控制想要碰觸他的念頭，撫上他的臉頰。

「智旻，別喝那麼多酒，會醉的。」看著又拿了瓶白蘭地的朴智旻，金泰亨有點擔心的想要阻止，但被朴智旻輕點了點唇。

輕柔的觸感落在唇上，明明沒喝酒，熱氣還是迅速的染上了金泰亨的臉頰。

「乖，安靜看我喝就好，沒事的。」好笑的看著他擔心的舉動，朴智旻不是很在意的豪飲了一杯。

紅著臉摀住嘴，金泰亨整個拿朴智旻沒辦法，乖乖的坐在朴智旻身邊看他喝酒。

「泰亨不能喝喔。」掃了金泰亨一眼，金南俊很關愛的說，絕對不可以帶壞弟弟！

「不會灌泰亨酒啦。」喝了一大口威士忌，鄭號錫滿意的點頭，「今天一定要痛快的喝一杯！」

然後，後果就是，所有人都醉了。

只要他金泰亨沒、醉！

先吃力的把田柾國和鄭號錫還有閔玧其扔在田柾國的房間，接著讓金碩珍和金南俊暫住鄭號錫的房間，金泰亨嘆了口氣，側頭往旁看去。

嗯，剩下智旻了。

這幾個人還說沒問題！結果！還不是他在收拾殘局！大學生一起去喝酒說的話都不能信啦！

沒好氣的勉強撐起滿身酒香的朴智旻，金泰亨皺起眉頭，唔，有點重，果然肌肉佔了體重優勢⋯⋯

小心翼翼的把朴智旻抬到他的房間，他先將對方放到他的私人浴室裡。

「還可以嗎？智旻？醒著嗎？」輕輕的拍拍朴智旻的臉，金泰亨的動作很溫柔，「先去洗一洗，然後睡了吧。」

好在明天週末，不用去上課，智旻也沒有接課，因為他們一知道要喝酒馬上宣布停課了。

從頭到尾都直直的盯著金泰亨，朴智旻沒有說什麼，轉身往浴室走去，步伐除了稍嫌踉蹌外，其實還算穩當。

看到浴室裡冒出蒸汽，金泰亨才放下心，洗淨了毛巾先去幫哥哥們稍微擦擦臉梳洗一下，倒了杯水放在他們的床頭櫃、幫他們蓋好棉被後，他就回到智旻的房間了，看這狀況，明天他們應該會睡死。

不過他第一次進到智旻房間內，裡面很乾淨、簡單，幾樣優美的擺飾外，以及符合智旻風格的柔軟衣服懸掛在衣櫃裡，是和智旻很像的房間。

偷偷笑了一下後，金泰亨在下一秒感受到動靜，往旁看去，就見朴智旻直勾勾的盯著自己。

「睡覺了，你喝太多啦！」站起身把那個人拉到床上後，金泰亨煩惱的想著換洗衣服的問題，只能先暫時借朴智旻的衣服穿，反正他醉了是自己幫忙他，借衣服應該不會介意吧？

好在朴智旻有些衣服很寬鬆，可以讓他穿上，金泰亨滿意的拿著衣服，走進沐浴間。

好累啊，把全部人都搬移到房間。

讓熱水灑在身上，金泰亨舒服的深呼吸一下，確認任何一絲酒味都散去了，吹乾頭髮後才從浴室走出來。

結果走出來發現，那人還是直勾勾的看著自己。

「智旻？睡覺了啦！」沒好氣的走到朴智旻面前，金泰亨好笑的彎腰看著他。

但沒想到，下一秒一陣力量的拉扯，自己就被朴智旻壓到床上去。

「呀、智旻⋯⋯」

還沒回過神來，朴智旻就整個人壓了上來，直接開始掠奪他的唇以及呼吸。

微微嗚咽，金泰亨想要讓對方別鬧了，雙手卻被緊緊的壓住。

美術系文弱的金泰亨，從來再力氣上根本就不可能比得過舞蹈系的朴智旻，這是後天培養下所造就的最真實的現實，也是金泰亨目前遇到的狀況。

和之前一樣的唇齒相依，激烈的交纏在一塊，朴智旻勾住他軟弱無力的舌，明明喝醉了力道卻沒有一起酒醉，反而增強了不少，一下又一下用力吸吮著他。

像是攻佔了他一樣，朴智旻甚至把他的舌拉到自己的口中，來回掃弄他口裡所有的一切。

銀線因為過於激烈的舌吻滑落，金泰亨被吻的暈眩，他從以前到現在的性事上，從來沒有被這樣對待過，溫柔又纏綿的對待過。

根本沒有在意金泰亨的掙扎，寬鬆的衣服稱了他的意，上半身穿著T恤、下半身只穿著內褲的金泰亨正好讓他有機可乘，朴智旻一手壓著金泰亨，另一手順勢往下滑，摸上了金泰亨的性器。

「智旻、不要⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」驚愕的想要制止對方，但被朴智旻一握，不知怎麼了，金泰亨瞬間一軟，被握到下身立刻有了反應。

「泰亨。」輕輕的呼喊了他的名，隨意把自己的衣服扯掉，朴智旻把金泰亨的衣服扯開，接著一把拉下他穿著的內褲，手上開始擼動起來。

「啊、嗯⋯⋯」意亂情迷的呻吟，金泰亨紅了眼眶，因為下身傳來的舒爽感覺而不斷呻吟，最後洩了朴智旻一手。

「等、智旻⋯⋯」剛射完的身體又熱又軟，金泰亨無力阻止朴智旻的動作，只是輕叫了一聲朴智旻的名字，就被他翻了過去。

手指沾取金泰亨射出來的白濁直接當潤滑，朴智旻勾起笑容，手指就這樣探入他的後穴。

「嗯⋯⋯」因為異物的插入，金泰亨感到不適的皺起眉頭，聯想到一直以來的那些性事，反射性的顫抖了起來。

「泰亨、泰亨、泰亨⋯⋯」耳畔的呼喊好溫柔，幾乎讓他落淚，安撫的吻不斷落在他的後頸，很輕很柔，連連不斷到呼喊讓他閉上眼睛，好像沒那麼害怕了。

他從來沒有被這麼溫柔的對待過。

他好喜歡朴智旻現在這樣溫柔的吻著他，好像他會碎掉一樣，那樣深情。

可接著，朴智旻的手指開始在他的後穴肆意抽插起來。

憑著直覺，朴智旻按上了他的前列腺，讓金泰亨瞬間叫了一聲。

「智旻嗯⋯⋯」舒服的叫著他的名字，金泰亨順應著本能，主動抬起屁股，讓對方的手指可以更順利的按到那個點上。

笑容異常妖嬈，朴智旻把頭埋在金泰亨肩頸落下吻痕，手卻抽了出來。

反正也沒有戴套⋯⋯嗯，不如說，他不想要戴，他想要真實的貫穿他，朴智旻抓著金泰亨的腰，把發疼的陰莖插入他肖想很久的柔軟穴內。

空虛感瞬間襲來，還沒等到金泰亨抗議，粗長的性器瞬間貫穿他的後穴。早已按耐不住，吻著他的背，朴智旻一下又一下，打樁似的用力干著他。

身後的腫脹和腰間傳來的酸澀都是陌生的，但異物貫穿的感覺是熟悉的，但這麼溫柔的力量卻是第一次的，讓燥熱不斷往身下漫延。

把床單都抓皺了，金泰亨的呻吟不斷變大，在朴智旻的龜頭撞在他的前列腺上時，直接叫出聲。

綿長又甜膩的聲音是朴智旻從未聽過的，交合處黏膩不堪，更讓朴智旻興奮不已。

「泰亨，你裡面好緊好舒服，好棒。」

柔軟舒適都內壁不斷包住朴智旻的陰莖，爆發出來的舒爽感讓朴智旻加快了速度。

性器頂端因為強烈的酥麻感而又開始冒出透明的液體，金泰亨因為太過舒服，眼淚從嫣紅的眼框滑落，口水不斷從隨著叫喊從口中墜落，勾起銀絲。

還沒等到他有什麼動作，他揚起的前端就被朴智旻再次握住，同時擼動了起來。

「嗯、啊⋯⋯啊！」

前面和後面同時的刺激，讓金泰亨再次射了出來，可後面的交纏還沒停止，朴智旻發狠一樣一直撞在他的敏感點上。

「智旻、不要了、累嗯⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」

因為已經洩了兩次，敏感的要死的身體染上了強烈的紅艷，金泰亨不斷的搖頭，哭泣的聲音異常的柔媚，像勾子一樣來回勾住朴智旻到心。

曖昧的水聲來自於他們的交合處，與囊袋打在金泰亨身上的啪啪聲響交融在一起，一切糜艷異常。

空氣中瀰漫著濃濃的味道，是他們交合的味道。

「泰亨，你裡面好棒。」

著迷的不斷抽插著，腸壁似乎習慣了朴智旻的侵入，自發性的纏上朴智旻的陰莖，隨著朴智旻的速度收縮。

只能不斷淫叫，從未有過這樣體驗到身體太過敏感，金泰亨終於哭出聲來，不斷叫喊著朴智旻的名字。

「不要、智旻、太嗯⋯⋯多了啊⋯⋯」他覺得自己快要壞掉了，全身沾滿了汗水，只能無助的放任朴智旻在自己體內馳騁。

「泰亨，你會壞掉嗎？」笑容有點邪惡，朴智旻撞在金泰亨的前列腺上，手指摸上了金泰亨的囊袋。

然後，輕柔一按。

淫叫聲從金泰亨嘴裡跑了出來，金泰亨哭著搖搖頭，「停嗯、智旻⋯⋯」

「但是泰亨好像很爽呢，這麼享受，我怎麼可能停下來？」

啃咬著金泰亨的後頸，朴智旻模糊的笑著，但腰上的強勁力道反而逐漸增長。

揉按著金泰亨點囊袋，朴智旻不意外的感受到金泰亨的陰莖又抬了起來。

「哎呀，泰亨，怎麼又興奮了呢？感覺到了嗎？」壓著金泰亨的手勾起他，讓金泰亨的手自己帶上他興奮的性器，朴智旻溫柔的在金泰亨耳邊低語。

看著他，朴智旻就是想要欺負他，狠狠的在床上欺負他。

「嗯、啊嗯⋯⋯不要⋯⋯」被迫自己摸上自己的性器，金泰亨臉上整個燒了起來，朴智旻這個大壞蛋！

「嗯，我們泰亨興奮了，看來只能好好的對待他囉。」

沒有把性器拔出，朴智旻直接把原本後入的姿勢反轉，把人整個轉過來。

他想看，金泰亨為了自己情動的樣子，因為自己要了他而性感的樣子。

果然，和自己想的一樣迷人。

嫣紅的眼框因為自己而落下眼淚，唇上是和眼框一樣的紅色，被渲染成迷人的豔麗顏色，活像被潑灑上整建議春天，被情慾沾染的金泰亨更加絕艷。

清豔的藍色髮絲被汗水打濕，與紅艷的臉形成了反差，但金泰亨硬是用美抹殺了那股不協調，鮮豔的髮色在情慾的流動下，襯映著金泰亨的臉，像是倒映嫣紅花兒上耀眼的藍天。

張開的芳唇呼喊的，正是他的名字。

智旻。

痛苦又舒爽的表情，正是被自己給干的欲先欲死的最佳解釋。

因為反轉而強烈的摩擦讓金泰亨叫了一聲，腸壁一陣緊縮，夾的朴智旻差點洩出來。

「泰亨那麼想要我嗎？」

報復性的用力撞在金泰亨體內，朴智旻拉著金泰亨的手，開始讓他自己為自己手淫一次。

整個人已經軟到無法拒絕，金泰亨哭著又洩了，前列腺不斷的被撞擊，他真的已經快要壞掉了。

白濁染上了朴智旻的腹肌，讓朴智旻笑得更開心了，像吃到魚的貓，眼睛因為微笑而瞇起。

「泰亨很舒服呢。」

插干著金泰亨的後穴，朴智旻不住吻著金泰亨柔軟的唇，「所以，我去了。」

連套子也沒帶，插抽了十幾次後，朴智旻直接射入了金泰亨的體內。

後穴被灼熱給填滿，讓金泰亨輕輕的嚶嚀一聲。

不想從金泰亨體內退出，朴智旻依然埋在他的體內，白濁不斷從後穴滴落，一切極致的靡艷。

溫柔的吻著金泰亨的頸側，朴智旻感到心滿意足，神情因為饜足而舒展開來。

疲憊的闔上眼睛，已經沒有力氣了，金泰亨就這樣沉沉的睡去。

在宿醉中清醒過來，儘管頭痛，全身卻感到無盡的滿足，朴智旻張開眼睛，下一秒就知道了為什麼。

近在幾呎的睡顏是自己朝思暮想的夢想成真，感受到下身依然被金泰亨包住，朴智旻就一陣心滿意足，不捨的從他體內退出。

盯著濕潤的白濁從金泰亨穴口因為自己的退出而流出，朴智旻皺起眉，彎下身檢察自己有沒有傷了對方。

有點紅腫而已，但沒有血，很好，點點頭，朴智旻放下一顆心，耳邊在聽到因為自己手指探入檢查穴內時而無意識嚶嚀的金泰亨，他勾起笑，吻上他的唇。

金泰亨在睡夢中依然很乖，乖巧的被他吻著，朴智旻的笑容帶著連他自己都察覺得到的溫柔，將那人緊緊的拉入自己懷中。

肌膚相貼，這種美好的感覺，他想要永遠都持續下去。

停下淺淺的吻，朴智旻凝視了他好一會兒，伸出手指點了點金泰亨的鼻尖。

「傻瓜。」

等到金泰亨再次醒來後，就是朴智旻已經處理好一切的時候了。

金泰亨好像做了一個夢，夢中他和朴智旻在一起，夜晚到來，朴智旻牽著難過的他走過公園，聆聽小鳥唱歌，春天的時候，他們一起去賞花，夏天的時候，他們一起去旅行，纏綿了整個夏季。

但怎麼可能呢？他怎麼可能和好朋友在一起呢？但夢中的他好像很快樂，讓金泰亨好羨慕。

可這是不可能的事情。

從失落又幸福的夢中醒來，金泰亨的內心一片茫然。

全身前所未有的清爽，儘管腰上依然酸澀，但沒有像是過去那樣的骯髒不堪，還是讓金泰亨愣了一下。

咦？怎麼會⋯⋯昨天的性事⋯⋯誰⋯⋯？

「醒來了？喝吧。」從門口走進來，剛好看到金泰亨皺著眉頭的可愛模樣，朴智旻坐到了金泰亨床邊，側身吻了吻他柔軟的唇，金泰亨沒躲開。

嗯⋯⋯？金泰亨感受到唇上輕輕的觸碰，但還沒回過神來，只覺得被觸碰的到的內心湧現的是前所未有的安穩與溫柔。

因為擔心他的身體，所以去煮了素淡的粥，朴智旻小心謹慎的端著碗，一勺又一勺的吹涼後遞上去給金泰亨。

呆呆的張嘴，微微傾身方便朴智旻餵自己，金泰亨第一次享受著被人照顧的感覺，心臟似乎、觸動了很多很多。

不管是第一次享受的性事，還是被人照顧著，他一直都是第一次。

他交往過的那兩個人之中，從來沒有人，對他這麼溫柔過，捧在手心上呵護，深怕自己任何一個動作都會傷害到他。

因為傾身，被單從肩上滑落，但金泰亨毫無自覺。

自然而然的，肌膚上頭艷紅色的吻痕和指印就這樣暴露在空氣中。

眼睛瞄到了金泰亨佈滿吻痕的身軀，朴智旻第一次這麼開心，手指溫柔摩擦著金泰亨剛睡醒的柔軟臉頰。

瞇著眼睛被朴智旻撫摸，金泰亨自然而然的，就這樣把頭靠在他的肩上。

智旻身上好溫暖，是月光和晨曦的味道。

把被單仔細的包住對方裸露的肌膚免得著涼後，寵溺的攬住他，朴智旻溫柔的吻著他的髮。

朴智旻喜歡這種感覺。

他想要每天每天都這樣，早上醒來是看到他，一起吃早餐，然後他騎車載他去上課，接著偶爾到班上去看看他，畢業後他繼續當舞蹈老師，養著他寵著他一輩子就好。

然後，他們永遠在一起，不再分離。

第一次，想要和一個人攜手到老，一起手牽手走下去。

第一次有這樣的想法，也只會是最後一次，知道自己的個性，朴智旻是很專一的類型，喜歡上了，他絕對不會放手。

「好朋友不會做出那種事情吧？」感受到朴智旻的動作，金泰亨埋在他的肩上，悶悶的說。

親故，不會把自己的朋友給上了吧？

「我知道。」

可他就是想要拉著他，和自己一起墮落。

「那你為什麼不反抗我做出那樣的事情呢？」手指捲上金泰亨海水一樣湛藍的髮絲，朴智旻輕聲的在他耳邊低語。

為什麼呢？為什麼不反抗呢？

放任自己對他為所欲為，把自己整個人獻給了他，到底是為什麼呢？

「我不知道。」

可能是為了折磨自己吧。

凝望著遠處隨意的一個點，金泰亨想哭又想笑，頭一次遇到這種狀況。

為什麼，他會在這個時間點，遇到這個人呢？為什麼，拯救了他的不是朴智旻呢？

所有的種種，所有的一切，朴智旻對自己的好，他好喜歡好喜歡，但為什麼卻不是在對的時間遇到他呢？

不管是在愛情上，或是在、性事上。

「但我倒是第一次⋯⋯有這樣的感覺。」不由自主的想起昨夜，金泰亨臉色紅了起來。

一聽到他的話，朴智旻的臉色瞬間暗下來，把金泰亨精緻的臉蛋勾起了，直視他的眼睛，好像這樣看著，就可以直視他所有的一切。

不只是金泰亨聯想了過去，朴智旻也不自覺多回想起了，金南俊和他說過的一切。

「你的意思是說，你在你們的性事裡面，從來沒有爽過，直到今天我們做了，你才有這樣的經驗？」

那些傷疤、那些過去，你的父親那樣虐待你、你的男朋友又不愛你還折磨你，金泰亨，你在沒遇到我之前，到底是怎麼撐過來的？

臉色瞬間爆紅，但金泰亨強自鎮定，「我有的時候不太會說話，可能是我的意思不對，我⋯⋯」

「別對我說謊。」立刻打斷金泰亨嘗試築起到謊言，朴智旻瞇起眼睛，「說實話，你的男朋友對你很不好？」

「沒有。」莫名心虛，金泰亨想要逃開，但被朴智旻一把抓住，壓倒在床上。

「智旻⋯⋯」

「明明就有，那這些傷痕哪來的？」把再次打斷他的話，灼熱的氣息噴灑在金泰亨的臉上，讓金泰亨不自覺的想要閉眼，但緊緊的勾住他下巴的手卻逼著他對上朴智旻的視線，隨著話語的產生，朴智旻的憤怒似乎逐漸上升。

「沒有⋯⋯」

「金泰亨。」語氣加重，朴智旻難得全名呼喚他，語氣卻是沉的彷彿可以下一季的暴雨。

「為什麼都到了這種地步，你還要和他在一起？」

「因為我愛他。」

還不如不要聽到。

為什麼要逼自己，聽到這樣的對話呢？朴智旻不懂，但那瞬間，心臟好像被撕開一樣疼。

這樣對待你，你卻愛他嗎？

那樣的男人，打你、虐待你、唾棄你、不愛你，你卻說你還愛著他？

那他算什麼？

金泰亨看著他的視線清澈又單純，裡面蘊含的卻是對其他男人的愛，而背後躺著的卻是他們昨天上過多床。

多麼諷刺。

「就這麼簡單。」

不，這一點也不簡單。

金泰亨，你真的有夠傻的。


	8. Chapter.8

Chapter.8

「智旻哥，你最近火氣有點大呢。」

聽到田柾國的話語，朴智旻停下練舞的身體，撩起衣襬擦去汗水，顯眼的肌肉線條瞬間顯露。

「有嗎？」不以為意的反回應，朴智旻拎起水壺，在瞬間灌下幾口水後，抬手抹去因為過猛而留下的水痕。

「哥沒注意到嗎？自從考完試後，哥的脾氣就不好了起來，你都把五個學生罵到哭了，之前明明不會這樣的。」

考完試就開始放假了，不是心情會變好嗎？可朴智旻怎麼和其他人相反，脾氣越發暴躁起來，已經有學生在對著自己哀嚎說，誰來救救他們！

朴智旻是個很溫柔的人。

這點，所有人都知道，而同時他們也知道，其實朴智旻的脾氣並沒有很好，只是因為溫柔的個性，可以讓他控制爆裂的脾氣，變得溫和有禮，可真正的事實，他清楚明瞭。

他愛生氣嫉妒心強又好勝，還佔有慾強又有控制欲，沒錯，他就是這樣的人，而且會毫不猶豫的搶了自己喜歡的東西。

因為他的溫柔，又加上善用隱瞞，朴智旻在外人形象裡是好好先生。但這次，他的好個性掩飾不了他的脾氣和嫉妒心。

他真的、真的很想要金泰亨，想要的快要發瘋了，不是只有身體，他要他的心，他想要金泰亨的整個人連同心都屬於自己。

好想要在他身上畫下永恆的記號，讓那人永遠成為自己的，可為什麼，那天他拒絕了自己？

煩躁油然而生，讓朴智旻放下水壺的力道稍嫌強勁，但仍然沒辦法緩解他的暴躁脾氣。

所以，間接的開始影響他的生活。

在意一個人，打從心底深處很深很深的在意，就會像是這樣，整個生活被那個人影響，滿心滿眼都是他的身影，恨不得他現在就成為自己的人。

但這不是正確的愛情，所以朴智旻才會如此煩躁不安，他不想要名不正言不順，他要他成為自己的，正正當當又整個人都是屬於自己的。

「再說吧。」

拍拍田柾國把對方想要關心的話語打掉，朴智旻繼續去巡視其他人的舞步。

不不，這樣可不行，深怕等一下朴智旻又罵哭人，田柾國掏出手機，決定搬救兵。

所以，金泰亨來探班時，剛好是在朴智旻快要飆罵人的時候。

「打擾了⋯⋯」小聲的聲音在氣壓極低的教室內彷彿一道亮光，照亮了朴智旻的臉龐，一聽到這聲音，朴智旻先瞪了一眼裝傻的田柾國後，對著眼前都學生隨意的揮揮手。

「下次再注意一下。」

丟給了對方一句話，朴智旻沒有去管他人的視線，跑到從門口探頭的金泰亨身邊去。

這人是救星！

眾學生崇拜的看著被朴老師拉進來的美人哥哥，每個人興奮的交換被驚艷到的目光。

這個人應該也是讓老師起伏不定的人吧？長得好好看！是他們看過最好看的人啊！！

「繼續練習喔，不是想比賽？不可以停下來。」好笑的看著學生們八卦的視線，田柾國輕咳了一聲，示意其他人快點繼續練習，免得被朴智旻記恨。

走到他身邊，朴智旻自然而然的撫摸著他的臉頰，好像他們所做的一切都是屬於他們的日常習慣。

看著他，整顆心都柔軟了起來，就算再想要對著他生氣，但看到他的人來到自己面前，朴智旻只能敗下陣來，把人攬到自己面前。

連自己都怕他的怒火把金泰亨給化了，這人是必須捧在手掌心好好呵護的人，他實在拿他沒辦法。

他突然發現自己很好哄，只有金泰亨一出現在自己面前，他什麼都可以平復，只要他在他身邊就好。

「怎麼來了？」

「探班！國兒叫我來探班，而且我只在學校看過你練習呢，還沒看過你教人，我想看！」拉著朴智旻的衣襬，沒有在乎上頭的汗水，金泰亨有點期待的看著他。

「你身體⋯⋯有好一點嗎？那天太用力了，抱歉。」手指觸上金泰亨纖細優美的眼框，朴智旻的語氣很溫柔，但話語卻讓金泰亨臉紅。

「朴智旻！」氣惱的瞪了他一眼，金泰亨鼓起臉頰，看著笑得開心的這人。

只有金泰亨在他身邊，才會讓他連心情都可以平復下來。

終於停止笑意，朴智旻拉起他的手，讓他坐在一旁柔軟的休息用沙發上，那是只有他們這種老師才能做的，金泰亨當然可以，他是特例，朴智旻的特例。

「嗯，那就看吧。」抑制不住因為對方來到這而一直上揚的嘴角，朴智旻對上他的視線，補上最後一句。

「只看著我就好。」

眼神閃亮亮的看著走過來的朴智旻，金泰亨抓著他的手，「智旻！你超厲害的！」

「是嗎？還好的。」

接受金泰亨將毛巾放在他髮上擦去汗水的力道，朴智旻瞇起眼睛，靠在金泰亨身上，像隻慵懶的貓一樣。

「啊，智旻你流了好多汗。」皺著眉擦去掛在朴智旻臉頰旁的汗水，金泰亨將水擺到朴智旻旁邊，「快補充水分吧。」

「嗯？那你餵我？」張開眼睛瞄了金泰亨一眼，朴智旻瞇眼微笑，惹得金泰亨臉整個紅了起來。

「智旻！真是的！」沒好氣的戳戳朴智旻的臉頰，金泰亨用水瓶敲敲他的肩膀，「快點喝！」

「當然，泰亨說的話我怎麼可能不聽呢。」接過金泰亨拿來的水瓶，朴智旻一把將美人用力攬到自己胸前，一口飲盡所有的水。

「啊啊！智旻！」

鼻腔充滿了朴智旻充滿汗水的味道，不自覺的回想起那天晚上，金泰亨掙扎著想要從他懷中起身，只感受到後頸傳來溫熱的觸感。

滿意的吻了吻他細膩的後頸，朴智旻瞪開旁邊已經熱烈到快要實體化的目光，把人緊緊的抱住。

啊啊，雖然很閃，但老師能心情轉好真是太好了。

感嘆的看著老師的打情罵俏，眾人紛紛轉開視線，繼續和田柾國一起練習。

那金泰亨呢？

他是個怎麼樣的人？

他也是個溫柔的人，很溫柔又很善良的人，因為只有善良的人，才會被壞人欺負也不吭一聲。

同時他是個脆弱、甚至可以說軟弱的人，無法下決定、無法拒絕他人、不懂得說話、老是讓人誤解，他不是個很好的人。

他會在需要說話的時候安靜，在不需要說話的時候突然湧現靈感，在需要說謊的時候露出馬腳，在不對的時候遇到對的人。

他是個不幸的人，同時也是幸運的人。

而且是個，很乾淨的人。

自從那次住院之後，宋俊成有一段時間沒有再來找金泰亨。

所以，讓朴智旻有機可乘。

俗話說的好，得不到你的心，就攻佔你的身，連你的生活也一起霸佔。

朴智旻做不到紳士，所以決定直接把人給佔領了。

「等一下、智旻⋯⋯」

軟綿綿的聲音完全無法阻止朴智旻放肆的動作，朴智旻含住金泰亨的唇瓣，手往下滑去。

又是在朴智旻的床上，今天的他們沒什麼事，朴智旻沒有課要上，今天是鄭號錫上課，而金泰亨的畫作也畫完了，朴智旻就把他拉到房間聽音樂。

因為喜歡唱歌的關係，讓泰亨很喜歡聽歌，這是朴智旻知道的，所以閒暇時幫他收集了一些唱片和黑膠，讓金泰亨挑，一聽了這提議他可樂壞了，蹦蹦跳跳的就跑來。

哥哥們有實習上的事或是其他事務，所以家裡只剩下他們而已。

剛開始的時候他們就真的只是很單純的聊天而已。可是，當你那麼喜歡一個人，會放棄親近他的機會嗎？

科學上顯示，喜歡一個人超過六個月，就代表很喜歡很喜歡了。

因為那已經成為了習慣，大腦已經紀錄下他的存在，每分每秒都分神去想著他，樂此不疲。

所以，當金泰亨對著朴智旻微笑的時候，朴智旻完全沒辦法阻止自己想要吻上他的慾望。

「泰亨。」著迷的吻著他柔軟的唇，看著他的表情在自己身下逐漸迷離，朴智旻身下一硬，立刻解開他的褲擋。

「嗯、智旻⋯⋯」模糊的喊著他的名字，接著又被朴智旻吻住，金泰亨只覺得全身發熱，動也動不了，燥熱的只希望朴智旻快點結束一切，這是他過去從來沒有過的感覺。

二話不說立刻把他的衣服給扒個精光，一看到金泰亨柔軟的肌膚，吻不斷落在金泰亨細膩的脖頸和鎖骨上頭。

「智旻、智旻、智旻⋯⋯」被吻到意亂情迷，金泰亨只是抱住他四處亂蹭的頭，更用力的把他往自己身上壓，他被他吻得好舒服，只有朴智旻做得到而已。

你情我願罷了。

連保險套都懶得拆，朴智旻隨手沾了沾潤滑液，就往金泰亨身下伸進去。

發出長長的呻吟，金泰亨不適的皺起眉頭，但腰被朴智旻緊緊的抓住，絲毫不能逃脫，只能被朴智旻掰開大腿，壓在自己的腰上。

手指攪著逐漸把腸道插到濕潤，朴智旻吸了口氣後，毫不猶豫的插了進去，一埋入他的身體，他們同時舒服的吸了一口氣。

輕輕的在緊緻的穴內抽送了幾下後，朴智旻吻上金泰亨的唇，腰腹開始加快了速度，把金泰亨撞得幾乎快要散掉了。

眼眶都紅了，也不知道是疼痛還是快感太多，金泰亨只顧著抽噎，但敞著的身體卻軟著任由身上的人狠狠貫穿。

「嗯嗯、啊、智旻⋯⋯」手指攀上朴智旻刺了青的腹肌，金泰亨失神的看著他，本能的抬高臀部讓朴智旻更深的插入。

「幾天沒要你了，就想我了？」

他們連在一起的部位上液體都分不清是誰的，只有激烈的抽插又沒入，身體與曖昧的水聲響徹整個房間，以及金泰亨的呻吟和叫聲。

「嗯、智旻、不、太快嗯⋯⋯」

朴智旻碩大的龜頭不斷撞擊著他的前列腺，金泰亨的前端無法控制的逐漸揚起，讓他難受得蹭了蹭朴智旻的腹肌，內裡抽搐著夾了夾朴智旻。

「嗯？這樣就不乖了？」被夾的差點整個射出來，朴智旻的聲音很輕柔，左手不住揉捏著金泰亨的乳頭，右手滑了下去，捏上金泰亨的囊袋。

失聲浪叫了一聲，還沒被朴智旻的手碰到，金泰亨就受不了刺激的射在朴智旻堅實的腹肌上。

「泰亨好敏感，你好可愛。」鼻尖不住摩擦金泰亨柔軟的頸側，朴智旻輕輕一笑，不住親吻著他失神的眼和柔軟的唇。

「不、嗯要了、別了、停啊⋯⋯」射過的身體太過敏感，金泰亨的喘息聲變大，儘管他早就洩了，朴智旻還是沒有停下來，不斷的裝在他的敏感點上，讓他艱難的呻吟，眼淚都落下來了。

「要嗎？我好像聽到泰亨這麼說呢。」壞心眼的加快了速度，朴智旻咬著金泰亨已然通紅的唇瓣，在他的唇齒間喘氣。

「泰亨，你的身體好棒，我好喜歡埋在你的裡面。」

舔著他的耳，朴智旻在他耳畔呢喃，因為他知道金泰亨的耳朵最敏感，故意的咬著他的耳垂。

「壞嗯、蛋⋯⋯」氣得瞪了朴智旻一眼，但那哪像瞪，水眸瞪向他時隱含水波粼粼，蕩漾著的媚意讓朴智旻更往他深處抽送。

一手與他的手相扣，朴智旻再度吻上那不安份的唇，另一手更緊的抓著他的腰，指印都出來了，墜落在金泰亨情色又性感的腰上，染出了點點紅痕，與吻痕像是盛開在他身上的花一樣。

在激烈的晃動中失了神，到最後金泰亨也只能使力抬高臀部，然後失聲叫了出來。

「泰亨。」

耳邊傳來的是金泰亨因為自己而甜膩的叫床聲，朴智旻被咬的舒爽，最後整個把自己的滾燙送入他的體內。

被赤熱給燙的叫了一聲，金泰亨閉著眼睛喘氣，纖長的睫毛隨著呼吸輕輕的晃動，臉上與身上嫣紅的情潮還沒退卻。

扯過一旁的棉被把人包起來輕輕的抱住晃動，朴智旻不住吻著他的後頸和鎖骨，讓身下失神的美人兒緩過勁來。

「泰亨、泰亨、泰亨⋯⋯」一次又一次呼喚他的名字，朴智旻緊緊的抱住他，像是想要把他的骨與血都和自己交融在一起，永遠不分離。

「泰亨啊。」嘆了口氣，他看著這人，手指從美麗的藍髮滑到他清豔的臉蛋，殘餘而留下的溫柔觸感讓緩過來的金泰亨湧現想要哭泣的慾望。

「泰亨啊，你就是我的花樣年華。」

有了他，朴智旻才得以體會何謂青春與愛情，他在他身上看到夢想與現實，看到所有的一切，他成為了朴智旻的全世界，詮釋了朴智旻的花樣年華。

只有一個人可以代表此生唯一的青春歲月，那個人只能是金泰亨，也只會是他而已。

如此珍貴，如此獨特，如此美好。

「還有比這句話更感人的一句話嗎？」憋住幾乎快要滑落的眼淚，金泰亨努力的忍著，但收緊的手卻被朴智旻發現，然後相扣在一起。

更感人的話嗎？

微微一笑，朴智旻舉起他的手，吻落在他們相互握著的手指上，親吻像是羽毛一樣輕柔，但話語像是眼淚一樣沉重。

「我愛你。」

有的時候，金泰亨真的不知道自己在想什麼，他到底想要什麼？他到底在做什麼？但最近無端的低落和絕望，卻幾乎快要讓他墜入深淵。

他不知道這樣算是⋯⋯紅杏出牆嗎？這樣背著他的男朋友偷偷的和朴智旻發生性行為，但是他的男朋友對他真的⋯⋯讓他好害怕。

他很迷惘，也很絕望，他好冷又好痛，感覺一片黑暗。

他想要一點溫暖，哪怕是一點點也可以，而朴智旻給了他溫暖，讓他貪婪的想要歸順於他，但又躊躇於男朋友的關係。

他的這任男朋友很殘暴，前任男友則是非常的花心，在他看到了前男友與小三交纏在他們曾經相擁的床上，他就開始再也不想相信愛情。

在哭著離開的那一晚，他剛剛好的遇到了宋俊成，他被前男友劈腿的那一晚，好巧啊，剛好是宋俊成溫暖的關心，給他注入了不切實際的幻想與希望。

然後，在一起後，不堪又醜惡的真相才展露在他面前，讓他無法拒絕，也無法離開，只能繼續的待在宋俊成身邊。

他沒辦法拒絕人，是的，他不知道要怎麼分手，上一任是因為劈腿才得以離開，但宋俊成呢？他和金泰亨的父親好像好像，強烈的既視感讓金泰亨幾乎無法拒絕這個人。

或許可能有些人覺得他怎麼那麼傻，可是那些人沒有看過宋俊成與他交往前溫柔的樣子，開車在他去看海、浪漫的燭光晚餐、以及情人間的秘密與呢喃，但這些都是伴隨著前一晚的暴力或是下一次的挨揍所給予的「安慰獎勵」，宋俊成取的名字。

對待小孩子最好的方法是什麼？鞭子糖果一起用啊？金泰亨是還沒成長的孩子，他什麼都還來不及學習，囫圇吞嚥的活了下來，根本還是個單純的孩子。

對於朴智旻突如其來的溫柔甜蜜，這個從小被受虐長大的孩子才會不知所措，他從來都不知道，原來也有如此溫柔珍貴的愛情。

「金泰亨，你不能沒有我。」

所以，當宋俊成再次出現在他的面前時，他完全無力阻擋，只能任由他把自己拉上車。

一如往常的黑夜，但金泰亨似乎覺得，和朴智旻相處的美好夜晚，似乎要被宋俊成一點一滴的耗盡，為什麼不能讓他至少擁抱著殘留下來的溫度和快樂回憶，好撐過他無情的打壓？

被打了幾巴掌，金泰亨無聲的啜泣，又挨了幾拳後徹底失了神，沒有了任何一絲逃脫的力氣。

「給我聽話，賤人。」

一拳打在鏡子上，碎裂的碎片滑過金泰亨的身軀，戴起鮮紅的液體，宋俊成咬著他的肩膀，擠出和碎片刺入時一樣的紅色。

點點滴滴的艷紅色像是廉價的顏料，更像是金泰亨潑灑後被毀去的作品，接著被他一把扔掉。

是的，他也會把自己扔掉，就像是父親扔掉自己一樣、前男友不要自己一樣、宋俊成丟掉自己一樣，把自己也給丟掉，最好連世界上的美麗色彩也丟棄，讓他的世界只剩下黑色與紅色。

宋俊成的舌滑過他的傷口，不斷被舔弄的傷口讓金泰亨湧現強烈的噁心和暈眩，但他不想要自己了，所以也不想管了。

「很好玩吧？這樣被我傷害。」泰亨的鮮血沾滿了他整張臉，和白色混濁的精液一起，污染了他，宋俊成毫不在乎的拉扯，鮮血直流，「泰亨，你真卑微。」

是的，他是塵埃，他是垃圾，他是無法翻身的煉獄，沒有光的黑暗，只因為他太卑微了，和宋俊成說得一模一樣。

痛苦的被宋俊成上，金泰亨想要把自己殺了，讓自己離開所有的一切，他想要把自己的身體丟掉，把自己的思想拔除，把自己的靈魂抹殺，讓自己從此沈淪在煉獄之中，不再接觸光明。

這樣是不是就可以、離開這一切。

在上完了金泰亨後，宋俊成毫不猶豫的離開，好像他只是一個發洩用的東西。

摀著不斷墜落眼淚的雙眼，金泰亨癱倒在地上，緊緊的抱住自己，雙手陷入自己的傷口，疼痛伴隨著自己的動作而瘋狂的叫囂，但他茫然的使力，手指更用力的陷入，鮮血不斷的落下，可他不在乎，因為疼痛才能讓他感受到自己是活著的。

但他同時又好痛好痛。

心臟緊繃的讓他無法喘氣，比傷口更讓他絕望，比鮮血更鮮明，也更難受。

為什麼、為什麼呢？為什麼他沒有辦法和一般人一樣拒絕他？為什麼他是這樣的可恨個性？他有的時候好恨好恨自己，如果能夠輕易的拒絕，一切不都輕鬆了？

為什麼他沒有辦法拒絕他，只能放任對方折磨自己？

眼淚像是鮮血一樣廉價，從他的眼框不斷滑落，但金泰亨像是沒有感覺，只是皺著眉頭更用力的拉扯自己的傷口。

好痛苦，好絕望。

沒有人能懂那種絕望，那種再也起不來的痛苦，有人能懂嗎？不是他墜落黑色的深淵，他就是黑色的深淵，他就是負面以及缺點，對其他人來說那麼簡單的拒絕和離開，就只有他不懂，是他不夠好。

誰也拯救不了他，包括他自己。

他走不出去，即使在黑暗中睜開眼睛，他也再也找不到他自己。他遺失了自己，他不想要自己了，他想要放棄自己、想要離開自己、想要丟掉自己，不要這個碎裂的金泰亨了。

眼淚從眼眶滑落，但金泰亨好像沒發覺一樣，失神的看著四周，而再也任何東西入得了他的眼。

活著好累，沒有任何溫暖，這不是任何人的問題，是他的問題，所以是他應該消失。

剎那間，他看到滿地的玻璃碎片，那瞬間湧現了強烈的念頭，閃亮的碎片像是在告訴他什麼，閃耀著璀璨的光芒。

只要一下就好，反正他也痛了那麼久，這一次過後，就再也不痛了。

金泰亨無法再思考下去，拾起了玻璃，毫不猶豫的伸手往手腕劃過去。

「金泰亨！」

可下一秒，因為旁邊傳來的力道制止，減緩了他爆發出來的狠勁，但還是拉出了一條血痕。

「你在做什麼！」

血液幾乎結凍，在看到眼前場景的那瞬間，朴智旻一把奪去金泰亨手上的碎片，暴怒到一把甩了開來。

扯過旁邊血跡斑斑的床單把金泰亨赤裸的身軀抱住後，朴智旻的心臟整個痛到快要無法負荷，緊緊的抱住他，把人深深的攬在他的懷裡。

遲鈍的抬頭，金泰亨就只是看著他，未乾的淚痕讓他的臉龐狼狽不堪，在抬頭的時候，新的眼淚從眼眶中滑落，被朴智旻的手一把抹去。

「沒事了，我來了，泰亨。」

呼吸打在他的臉頰上，溫暖讓他瞬間從空洞回到現在。

那瞬間，真實的眼淚奪眶而出。


	9. Chapter.9

Chapter.9

看著躺在病床上安靜的身影，金南俊滿臉心疼，一旁的金碩珍抹了把眼淚。

「泰亨哥⋯⋯」哭得鼻子都紅了，田柾國被閔玧其拉過去拍拍頭，但還是止不住他的眼淚。

幫金泰亨把露出來的手放回棉被裡，站在床前的朴智旻低頭垂視著熟睡的金泰亨，指尖貼上了他睡紅的臉頰，流連忘返。

「噓，一旁討論去。」拉了拉朴智旻，鄭號錫搭著弟弟的肩膀，當作他依靠的對象，他知道智旻現在很脆弱，所以更需要陪在朴智旻和幾乎碎裂掉的金泰亨身邊。

「誰能說一下，到底怎麼回事？」手環著胸，鄭號錫看著沉默的眾人，打先鋒的率先開頭，他是真的很擔心這個弟弟，連割腕自殘都來了，在一旁看著他心也快碎了。

「我⋯⋯智旻哥和泰亨哥是我牽線的。」抽噎了一下後，田柾國吸著鼻子開口，沒意外的得來所有人訝異的視線，什麼都招了，只希望幫助到哥哥，「可他們是兩情相悅的！我保證！」

「我是知道泰亨喜歡智旻，但這倒是第一次聽到原來是國兒牽線的。」驚訝的看著哭哭啼啼的弟弟，閔玧其默默的這麼說。

「呃，這我們都知道，我們知道他們兩個的關係。」和金碩珍交換了一下視線，金南俊輕聲開口，「這件事我們有討論過。」

不是牽線的田柾國，更不是觀察敏銳又與金泰亨輔修同科系、很長與對方行動而瞭若指掌對方蹤跡的閔玧其，因此，金碩珍私底下就找過金南俊還有鄭號錫幾人私下討論過了這件事。

他們是真心關心著弟弟，並且意外的與閔玧其和田柾國默默的一致，他們都認為金泰亨和朴智旻這麼做沒有錯，拜託他快點甩了那個混蛋和朴智旻在一起吧！

「最近啊，泰亨臉上的微笑都變多了，智旻應該沒有看過，你們應該也不知道，其實泰亨之前很壓抑，沒什麼朋友，但自從智旻出現了過後，泰亨開心了很多。」又抹了一下眼淚，金碩珍語氣有點哽咽，「我們真的很希望泰亨好好的。」

沉默逐漸漫延，這何嘗不是他們這些家人的希望呢？他們是兄弟、已經是家人一樣的存在了，自然希望對方都好好的。

安靜了一會兒後，閔玧其嘆了口氣。

他也不想講出這個更讓人低落的消息，但沒辦法，該說的還是要說。

「我剛剛和泰亨的醫生談過了，說是身體發炎了，傷口要處理，但都處理好了，其實沒什麼大問題。」

看著眾人聚集過來的目光，閔玧其不知道該說哪一個壞消息，但總都要說的。

「泰亨最近失眠很嚴重，開了藥，又有點厭食，碩珍哥你注意一點，醫生等等會來說要注意的食物。」

「好，我知道⋯⋯」

「然後，你們知道嗎，應該不知道。泰亨他，因為那個男人好像會抽菸了。」看到眾人震驚的目光，唯一會抽菸的閔玧其嘆了口氣，他們很努力的不讓這孩子碰到這些東西，每個人有每個人都看法，菸可以是好的也可以是壞的，但泰亨太脆弱了，有些容易上癮的東西碰不得。

「抽的不多，菸齡應該很年輕，我看了，他的尼古丁很薄，他只是想要自虐而已，好好的陪伴他之後，很快就沒事了。」

然後猶豫了一下，補上一句。

「然後醫生說，泰亨⋯⋯可能有了MDD（憂鬱症）了。」

憂鬱症是什麼？這是現代人都很清楚的精神疾病之一，Major Depressive Disorder（MDD，鬱症），鬱症發作的主要說是悲傷或失去愉悅的感覺至少兩週，伴隨著其他症狀，如毫無價值感、退縮、罪惡感等（Ann M Kring·Sheri L.Johnson·Gerald C.Davison·John M.Neale,Abnormal Psychology 13E,2018年）。

每個人都有難過、悲傷、負面情緒，但鬱症的負面情緒遠遠超過普通人能夠想像的範圍，那是超出其他人能夠想像的絕望感和孤獨。

那種深入骨髓的失落和痛苦以及絕望，是無盡的深淵，更是把他與摯愛分離的利劍。

憂鬱症的患者很少人能在第一時間發現，他們和普通人一樣，會歡笑、會哭泣，而且善於隱藏。

而他們也和一般人一樣平常，出現在你我之中。

因為他們也是人，只是大腦的一些變化影響到了他們，可他們正在努力撐過去。

而泰亨，目前遇到的正是這樣的情況。

從昏茫中醒來，一張眼就看到了面色凝重的朴智旻，讓金泰亨不免皺起眉頭，「智旻？你怎麼在這裡？」

說實話的，朴智旻知道那不是金泰亨的錯，可他就是生氣、就是憤怒、就是不捨，就是想要狠狠的把他永遠綁在自己身上。

「你知道，你在做什麼嗎？」沒有去管這個病人才剛醒來，朴智旻鎖上了房門，眼神第一次這麼恐怖，走到了床前，爬上了他的病床後貼上了他。

「我又如何了？我什麼都沒做。」噴在臉上的呼吸太灼熱，金泰亨偏頭想要躲過，一發現他的動作，朴智旻立刻抓住他的下巴，逼迫他看著自己。

他是氣急了、氣瘋了，因為太過心疼，才會這樣的憤怒。為什麼要這樣輕易的對自己呢，金泰亨？

「為什麼要去找那個男人？別人勾勾手你就聽話的靠上去？金泰亨，你把你自己當成什麼了？他這樣對你，你卻這麼簡單的就給他上？你在想什麼！」語氣到最後幾乎變成低吼，朴智旻緊盯著他，好想就這樣咬上他的唇懲罰他。

但意外的惹怒了金泰亨。

滿滿的委屈無處宣洩，他也沒辦法，他就是沒辦法拒絕人啊⋯⋯朴智旻你懂什麼？你根本什麼也不懂！

「對，我就是犯賤！我就是賤才會讓人蹧蹋！才會任由他打我又上我！我就是犯賤！」

對啊，他就是犯賤啊，怎麼了？他們都這樣說他，他這樣做也怎麼了？礙到他朴智旻了嗎？

「金泰亨，你再說一次，你什麼意思？你把自己當成什麼了？」一聽到那句話，朴智旻的呼吸瞬間凝固，他咬著牙，用力的抓住金泰亨的下巴，卻被對方倔強的眼給瞪的差點氣死。

「我就是犯賤，怎麼了？」盯著他的眼一句一句的唸著，金泰亨勾起笑容，無所謂的聳肩。

接著下一秒，後腦勺傳來一陣劇痛，暈眩了一下後，恢復神智才發現朴智旻居高臨下的看著他，面無表情。

「所以，你被我這樣搞，就是為了折磨你自己？」

輕輕緩緩的開口，朴智旻勾著金泰亨睡衣的鈕扣，語氣很溫柔，但心裡頭到怒氣已經整個高出臨界值，伴隨著陣陣的抽痛和嫉妒，妒忌著被他喜歡的男人。

我的喜歡，就是為了讓你折磨自己嗎？你從來沒想過，要依靠我嗎？你是不是從來沒想過，信任我？

「是啊。」

反正他想要放棄自己了，說什麼都可以吧？硬忍著說出口的話不只是傷害到這個自己唯一喜歡的人，也傷害到了自己，金泰亨就是坦然的看著朴智旻。

「所以你心情差到因為他跑去割腕？你為了他，甚至可以放棄你的生命？為了那個男人？你對自己就這麼狠心？」心整個涼了半截，朴智旻緊緊的壓著他，不敢置信的看著他，「就為了那個男人把刀往你血管上送？」

「是啊，怎麼了？我就是可以這樣輕易到放棄我自己！」再也忍不住，伴隨著淚水的滑落，金泰亨摀著臉對著朴智旻大吼，「你又算什麼東西？你是我的誰？憑什麼管我！」

「你只是⋯⋯你只是我的朋友，沒資格管我！」

愛情就是這樣，越愛對方，越是會傷害到對方。

他們做了那麼多情侶才會做的事情，但是關係卻只是好親故？

氣到笑了起來，朴智旻看著眼淚不斷滑落還倔強看著他的金泰亨，手伸過去解開一個鈕扣。

金泰亨，你在欺騙自己什麼？

既然如此，那就讓你醒過來吧。

在朴智旻解開第四顆鈕扣，整片肌膚都展露出來後，金泰亨才覺得大事不妙。

原本以為對方會被自己氣到拂袖而去然後再也不聯絡，可他低估了，深深的低估了朴智旻對他的執著和強烈的佔有慾。

朴智旻是個好勝心極強的人，這是大家都知道的，所以，要他放手？他第一次也是最後一次這麼想要一個人，要他放手談何容易呢？

金泰亨，我讓你清醒過來。

「等、醫院這裡⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」在朴智旻手探下去後，金泰亨徹底的失去了底氣，只剩下喘息和強烈的快感。

手毫不遲疑的握住金泰亨軟塌塌的陰莖，早已熟知他的身體，在幾下套弄之後，金泰亨立刻在他手上硬了。

沒有潤滑液也沒有安全套，隨意的用食指沾了口水就往金泰亨穴內送，在送入第二根手指後，朴智旻輕易的找到了金泰亨的敏感點，然後使勁的一插。

叫了一聲，金泰亨當即軟下身體，任由朴智旻勾起自己的腳環上他精壯的腰身。

顧忌到對方還在發燒，朴智旻只簡單的做了一會兒前戲後，把自己的性器埋入濕潤緊緻到腸道之中。

沒打算盡興，因為知道泰亨的身體狀況，朴智旻抓著金泰亨的下巴吻著他的唇，只輕輕的撞在金泰亨的前列腺上，溫柔又緩慢，但該有的還是有。

被撞得臉色通紅，染紅了眼眶，連唇都上了一層艷色，金泰亨吐出模糊又輕柔的叫聲，像是發情的小貓。

「泰亨。」不住揉捏著金泰亨揚起的性器，沒幾下後，金泰亨就達到了高潮，洩了他一身。

「泰亨、泰亨⋯⋯」咬著他的後頸，一下又一下的在濕軟的腸道中抽送，朴智旻呼喊著他的名字，力道溫柔且纏綿。

再也吐不出那些話來，金泰亨只剩下呻吟，接著被朴智旻再次帶往巔峰。

張開眼睛，感受到下身仍然含著朴智旻的性器，讓金泰亨臉色整個紅了起來。

害羞到不行的摀著臉，金泰亨小心的從他身上抽離，可性器因為拉扯而摩擦他敏感的腸道，不免帶起金泰亨一連串輕聲的呻吟，連下身都揚起來了。

好不容易退了出來，金泰亨紅著臉，正想滾到床的一邊去，就把朴智旻一把壓到懷裡。

拜託，誰在那種拉扯中按耐的住？咬著金泰亨的肩頭，朴智旻再度將下身插入金泰亨的體內，輕輕淺淺的磨著。

「嗯、智旻、離⋯⋯啊、開⋯⋯」紅著臉喘氣，金泰亨想要往前逃，但朴智旻不放手，只能任由對方一陣推拉揉捏後才放過他。

嘆了口氣，金泰亨坐起了身想要去簡單清洗一下自己，但被朴智旻從背後緊緊的環抱住。

他要離開他了嗎？朴智旻不想要。

貼著金泰亨溫暖的後頸，朴智旻感到心臟痛的快要失去了一切，只想這樣貼著他的皮膚一輩子。

抱著他即將離開的赤裸身軀，手臂收緊後傳來的觸感柔軟又溫暖，軟的他心都碎了，朴智旻第一次知道，自己可以這麼卑微的乞求對方。

「泰亨，和他分手吧。」

第一次知道，為了一個人，他可以這麼脆弱，如此卑微，從高傲打落到塵埃的卑微。

眼淚不受控制的墜落，但金泰亨沒有回頭，他怕自己回頭了，就想把自己拼回來，回到那個人身邊，阻止他再對自己展現卑微的請求。

不要，朴智旻，你不適合這樣求著別人，你應該微笑著，然後再度擁抱比他更美好的愛情。

「你是喜歡我的對吧？你是喜歡我的對不對？和我在一起，好不好，泰亨？」把泰亨淚水斑斑的臉轉過來，朴智旻溫柔的抹著他的眼淚，「好不好，泰亨啊，和我在一起，好不好？」

一被朴智旻轉過來，金泰亨就控制不住自己的淚水，只顧著讓眼淚滑落，卻忘記了怎麼放聲大哭。

為什麼眼淚可以那麼簡單的落下？明明自己從來沒有那麼一碰就碎的，但為什麼在他面前，自己可以輕易的脆弱？

「智旻，我不知道，我不知道我該怎麼做⋯⋯」

他放不下。他放不下那些過去的回憶，他放不下被父親丟掉的那個孩童，他放不下那個被劈腿的少年，他放不下那個流血的男孩。

他想了好多好多，折磨了自己好久好久，把自己貶低的一無是處，甚至拋棄了原本的自己，可到了最後，他才發現⋯⋯

他放不下的，其實就是他自己。

「不要再和他交往了，和我在一起吧，我真的很愛你的。」吻著他的眼和唇一次又一次，朴智旻耐心的哄著，他放不下金泰亨，就如同金泰亨不放過他自己，他也不會放手，比誰更堅持。

「金泰亨，不要再那麼傻了。」心疼都抱著他晃啊晃，他的寶貝太傻太單純，被世界傷害又欺騙的很深很深，來不及成長就到了這樣的年華，讓他心痛的快要死掉了。

金泰亨只是流著眼淚，讓朴智旻不斷的抹去，只是受了傷太重的孩子，哭一哭又何妨呢？

重要的是，他好想要和他一起走下去。

「泰亨，答應我好不好，不要這樣簡單的把你自己丟掉，我很珍惜你的，不要這樣對待自己。」

再這樣下去，他會害他失去他的，他不能失去他，他不要失去泰亨。

當有一個人，如此溫柔的對待你，滿心滿眼都是你，把你捧在手掌心呵護和疼愛，你會不心動嗎？

這就是考驗人性的脆弱。

會不愛上他⋯⋯嗎？

「智旻，我真的⋯⋯不行。」忍著眼淚，金泰亨咬著唇說出違心之論，「我不知道我可不可以，這輩子⋯⋯我不想要了，下輩子可以嗎？」

他覺得他真的沒辦法了，他好痛苦，身心靈被撕扯成了兩半，一半在地獄，一半在人間，誰也不放過誰。

這輩子可以嗎？他覺得他這輩子快樂不起來了，他很對不起朴智旻，他應該適合比自己更好的人，不是像他一樣的垃圾。

我們約好下輩子再相見，可好？都在我們最美好的時候相見，現在太悲慘了，不適合作為完美的相見。

咬著牙，朴智旻看著哭得喘不過氣的金泰亨，把人緊緊抱在懷裡，一次又一次的唸著他的名字，叫他傻瓜。

「我不要下輩子，這輩子我們相見了，我就絕對不會放手。如果這輩子見面了，那為什麼不這輩子久好好的過？泰亨，和我在一起吧。」

如果這輩子就可以相守，何必誓言下輩子？好好的一起變成老爺爺就好。

在那之後，醫生開了藥，抗憂鬱劑（antidepressant）是憂鬱症患者很常服用的藥物，類別主要有MAOIs、tricyclics antidepressants和SSRIs這三種，主要開了fluoxetine（學名，有名：百憂解）和Parnate（藥名，雙苯胺片）等等的抗憂鬱劑給金泰亨。

「最建議的就是家人、朋友與戀人都支持，希望泰亨先生好好的休息、按時吃藥，最好輔以諮商，物理和心理的治療，以及環境的保護和支持，我們要一起相信他會慢慢的轉好的。」

冬天來了，金泰亨的心也跟著陷入了漫長的冬天。

冬天好寒冷，春天不會來了。

他再也看不到花開的那個時候了，因為他心中的花凋零了，春天也不會來了。

看著朴智旻，金泰亨總是回沒由來的落淚。

請放棄我吧。

我和你之間，不可能。

你知道為什麼嗎？在知道你喜歡我，我也喜歡你，結果我們卻不能永遠在一起，實在是、太痛了。

因為我生病了。

對不起啊，我生病了，所以⋯⋯我們不要在一起吧。

看著靜坐在一旁安靜的金泰亨，金南俊和金碩珍交換了一下視線，眼神滿身心疼和擔憂。

「泰亨，來吧，練習囉！」露出一如往常的微笑，名字是希望的鄭號錫拉起弟弟，想要把他拉回日常中。

看了鄭號錫一眼，金泰亨點點頭，然後身後就傳來溫暖的溫度，不用回頭，腰間傳來的力道馬上就讓他知道了，朴智旻從背後環抱住他。

吻了吻他的臉頰，朴智旻對著身後點點頭，接著，音樂落下。

閉著眼聆聽著音樂，到了他該起頭的時間，金泰亨卻沒有開口，只是闔著眼。

擔心的互相無聲的交流，但其他人還是繼續演奏音樂。

才起了個音，金泰亨就受不了了。

立刻蹲下身，應該說，雙腳失去了力氣，但被身後的朴智旻輕輕的撐住，金泰亨縮在地板上，雙手掩蓋著眼睛。

隨手掏出手機後插入音箱的線，閔玧其點播了首輕緩的輕音樂後，和金南俊還有田柾國一起走向蜷縮著的金泰亨。

沒有抬頭，金泰亨只是摀著臉，無聲也無息，身後的朴智旻抱著他輕輕搖晃。

疼痛可以有感覺，那麼哀傷也可以有顏色，只是一般人看不見而已，但愛你的人看得見你的傷口與掙扎，因為他們也會陪著你一起痛苦。

愛著一個人就是這樣，不管是友情、親情還是愛情，只要真心喜歡著一個人，他的悲歡苦樂都會影響到自己。

感情就是這樣複雜，若是簡簡單單的就好，可他們正好經歷的就是這麼複雜，有的時候不是想想就可以實現。

永遠都想要他快樂的活著啊，沒有人適合被淚水淹沒，每個人都有努力活下去然後綻放笑容的權利，為什麼他們愛著的孩子卻在這裡悲傷哭泣呢？這不公平。

把手放在金泰亨的頭頂上，閔玧其輕輕的拍著，像是安撫失去了顏色的孩子，最後成為了黑白，成長到大。

眼淚從雙手的縫隙滑落，最後落在地板上，點點水滴敲打著他們，像是外頭寒冷的雨。

寒冬讓人失落，沒有了鮮花和綠葉，冬雨又如此寒冷，打得人心頭都無端的冰冷扭曲起來，被擰出了清晰的疼痛。

心若是碎裂，該怎麼拼湊回去，成為原本完整的模樣？

所以，當朴智旻去找宋俊成的時候，完全毫不猶豫的揮拳過去。

在金泰亨穩定下來的幾個月後，他真的忍不了這口氣，他的愛人啊⋯⋯受了這樣的苦，他忍不住。

追蹤到他的蹤跡，朴智旻從黑暗中窺視著他，剛從高級酒店走出來的宋俊成剛與上級吃完飯，美味的紅酒讓他有些醉醺醺的，沒有注意到後方兇殘的瞪視。

他的愛人在深淵裡掙扎，這人卻在這裡吃香喝辣的，讓朴智旻耐著性子，等到對方走到無人到巷子後，一把將人壓制在牆上。

常年跳舞的朴智旻肌肉勻稱結實，雖然比金泰亨小一點，但流暢的線條以及隱含的強大勁力讓宋俊成幾乎無法動彈。

「我把他當寶貝一樣珍惜，你卻把他當垃圾一樣說扔掉就扔掉？」狠狠的揍了他幾拳，朴智旻早已場勘過，這裡很黑暗，剛好可以擋住他的臉，上個禮拜雨下太大，樹枝砸壞了監視器，讓這裡幾乎不被人知曉般的隱密。

不管怎麼打都打不過癮，最後是被金南俊給扯開身體，不過金南俊順勢踢了宋俊成幾腳，田柾國和鄭號錫也從一旁踹了幾下。

「金泰亨這個人你不要的話，就給我！」

冷冷的由上俯視著他，朴智旻抓緊他的衣領，語氣是前所未見的冰寒冷漠。

「別再與泰亨接觸了，我們忍你忍很久了。」看著對方驚恐的表情，閔玧其拍拍他的臉頰，力道比賞巴掌還小一點，瞇起的眼睛比冬天還冷，「再靠近他，我就毀了你。」

「別再來了！」最後踩上宋俊成的手腕，金碩珍第一次露出沒有笑容的表情，本來想碾碎他虐待金泰亨的手，不過被金南俊一把扯住。

「他是我的了，你別想搶回去。」

看著做巷子裡狼狽不堪的人，朴智旻最後扔下一句話，頭也不回的離開。


	10. Chapter.10

Chapter.10

自從那件事過後，朴智旻寸步不離的陪在金泰亨身邊，同科系的同學都快要以為朴智旻輔系美術系去了，每天都可以看到他們共進退。

牽著他的手，朴智旻溫柔的在金泰亨唇上落下一吻，接著幫他戴上安全帽，和以往一樣。

閉上眼聽著朴智旻穩定的心跳聲，金泰亨把臉埋在朴智旻的背上，雖然安全帽大部分掩蓋了他的溫度。

那之後，眾人開始陪伴在他身邊，他畫畫的時候金南俊就坐在他身邊看書或是田柾國就在一旁打遊戲，他寫歌的時候閔玧其就在旁邊伴奏，他吃飯的時候金碩珍和鄭號錫就在他旁邊逗他開心，他睡覺的時候朴智旻與他相擁入眠。

然後，除了藥物，他也開始接受心理諮商。

「這想必是很辛苦的經歷吧？我聽你說了那麼多，也看你痛了這麼久，可以看得出來你真的很努力。」心理諮商師溫柔的聲音，讓金泰亨有點想哭。

「嗯，那個時候我像是墜入了深淵裡面，不，其實我就是深淵，我會把人吸進去，然後被掩埋，沒有辦法呼吸，只能眼睜睜的看著自己被撕毀抹煞而去。」

抓著自己的手指，金泰亨輕輕的這麼說，但沒有眼淚，只是面無表情。

「光是聽到你的描述就可以知道，你真的承受了莫大的痛苦。」他的眼光很溫暖，讓金泰亨不禁點點頭。

「嗯，有的時候我會想要放棄自己，我覺得我可以輕易的把自己丟掉也沒關係。」

「但是，我從你的語氣中聽出了一些猶豫，好像有什麼事⋯⋯或是人，阻止了你的行為。是什麼狀況讓你遲疑了腳步，決定留在這個世界呢？」

聽到了他的話，金泰亨驚訝的抬起眼，對上諮商師的視線。

「可以和我談談看嗎？」

他們花了很多時間討論金泰亨這個人，也花了很多時間發現了他從來沒有注意到的事情。

除了這樣的治療，諮商師及醫院也建議他回歸日常中，這也是金南俊一直努力嘗試的。

隨著時間的流逝，他發現自己好像漸漸的放下了很多東西，釋放了很多東西，也找回了很多東西。

「泰亨這段唱的很好呢。」揉揉弟弟的髮絲，金南俊溫柔的稱讚他，讓金泰亨露出單純的微笑。

看到弟弟逐漸回來，金碩珍嫌說出感動太過矯情，只把快樂發洩在奔騰熱情的鼓聲中。

「泰亨和智旻的歌聲真的很合呢。」放下吉他，鄭號錫望向攬抱著金泰亨的朴智旻，語氣很感嘆。

嗯，從中可以看出某種很強的感情聯繫呢，不不，他沒有被閃光閃瞎，他只是被餵了口狗糧罷了。

親了親泰亨的後頸，朴智旻的聲音在他耳邊響起，伴隨著氣息噴灑在他的耳上，「泰亨唱歌很好聽呢，能和你唱歌，真的很美好喔。」

「嗯，我也喜歡和智旻一起唱歌。」靜靜的被朴智旻抱著，金泰亨撒嬌的用鼻尖碰了碰朴智旻的鼻子，開心的微笑。

朴智旻的聲線清亮甜美，和泰亨低沉溫柔的嗓音非常契合，宛如夜晚和黎明。

但智旻是他的晨曦，是破曉的天明之時，是帶來春天的光，是在黑暗夜色之後，讓花朵盛開的光芒。

這人是帶給自己救贖的晨光，畫筆刷淡了藍色月光，筆觸鍍上了明亮的色彩，讓他的世界從此璀璨、時間變成了永恆。

從未有過這樣的體驗，是朴智旻才可以帶給他的感覺，讓他不再是深淵，讓深淵成為了夜晚，讓他停止墜落，使勁伸手抓住了他，不再放手，第一次有人緊抓住他，極盡溫柔的對待他。

每當唱出第一個音符，與朴智旻的目光相互對上，那一瞬間的感覺就是這樣的。太過溫柔、太過深情，在他心中的寒冬中竟開出了花來。

冬天來了，但還是會過去，因為春天會來臨，綠葉會探出枝枒，花兒會重新綻放。

他知道，一直陪伴自己的，都是朴智旻。

所以，他決定了很久，找上了那個人。有些事情，必須做了了斷，才能阻止夜長夢多。

站在他的面前，金泰亨發現自己改變了，第一次那麼的有勇氣，去與悲傷的自己說再見，也與回憶說再見。這一切都是因為朴智旻，他為了自己而努力，自己也要加油的往前邁進。

「宋俊成，我們分手吧。」

也讓他與他的所有悲傷和痛苦分手吧。

至於朴智旻的想法呢？

最開始，朴智旻真的很氣，越愛就越氣他的單純和不愛惜自己，這是想要一起過一輩子的人啊，怎麼可以放任他傷害自己，還是為了一個人渣？

但就是因為他理解泰亨，他很愛他，所以，就算他那麼傻，他還是牽著他的手，等他的愛抹乾眼淚，然後攜手和他往前走。

泰亨走到累了，而且走到傷痕累累，沒關係，他可以轉過身，幫他處理傷口後，再親一親他的臉頰，陪著他放下名為悲傷的重擔，一起邁向未來的路。

過程一定會艱辛，可沒關係，他可以等著金泰亨，一直等著他。

他會一直陪著他。

或許愛情就是這樣，受了傷、落了淚，接著另一個愛著你的人從旁邊牽起你，伴著你一起向前走。

首爾的雪下得很快，快到過沒多久，就來到了即將迎接春季的時分。

呼出一口氣，儘管逐漸溫暖了起來，氣息還是可以化為白霧，冉冉升起後消散在空氣之中。

凝視著窗外開始冒出綠意的樹枝，金泰亨將目光轉回畫作上，凝神思索著，看著金泰亨望著畫的姿態以及他身旁的畫作，都不知道到底誰才是畫、誰才是真實的。

「泰、泰亨啊，我們回去囉！」傻傻的看著金泰亨好一會兒後，同學這才回過神來，結結巴巴的開口。

「好，我繼續留著畫⋯⋯」

沒有去理會他人的目光，金泰亨的畫筆勾勒細膩的筆觸，末了，勾起一抹微笑來。

在教室細細的畫了好久之後，金泰亨移動到更大的畫室，因為成績很好，他可以優先使用學校的私人畫室，成績好的才可以有這樣的權利，因為那是教授開給他的特權之一。

往手上呼出一口氣，金泰亨搓搓手後，抬頭看著幾乎是半成品的作品。

這是他第一次為了朋友作畫，也是第一次擁有朋友，所以，他想要為了那個珍貴的他，送個讓人驚豔的禮物。

他不知道這樣一幅作品，到底想要表達什麼樣的情感，他只知道這些感情太珍貴了，不能失去。

就和他寫的那些歌一樣，那些藏在他房間背包的筆記本裡面的那些歌曲，只有閔玧其知道的秘密，因為這個哥哥很會作曲，也很會保守秘密。

作品可以表達作者想表達的的情感，而這樣的情感又是什麼呢？

很深、很深，想到就會想要微笑，想要輕輕的抱住那個人，然後牽起他的手，就這樣牽著就好，就是這樣的感情。

他不知道從什麼時候開始有的情感，他只知道他從未有過如此想讓他珍惜的回憶，所以，他決定把他化為自己擅長的領域，表現出來給人看，剛好利用這次展覽的機會，與教授討論過後，更是讓他決定付諸行動。

讓楓葉的紅染上畫布，黑夜成為描繪的邊框，在畫筆的勾勒間，金泰亨第一次在作品中找到了自己。

「畫得如何？」吻了吻金泰亨被寒風凍紅的臉頰，朴智旻蹭了一下金泰亨溫暖的脖頸，然後把脖子上的圍巾圍到對方脖子上。

「秘密，可是很開心喔！」瞇眼被朴智旻溫柔的親吻，金泰亨讓對方幫自己戴上安全帽，上了他的車後環上了對方的腰。

寒風從身邊呼嘯而過，但他一點都不覺得寒冷，因為身邊有一個他。

下了車後，朴智旻輕輕的幫泰亨取下安全帽，彎腰將鑰匙從機車上拔下來時，身後傳來了一陣溫暖。

輕聲笑了一下，朴智旻感受著金泰亨從背後抱住自己，柔軟的髮在他的背後磨蹭，他知道這是對方撒嬌的表現。

把臉埋在朴智旻的背後，他的肩膀厚實又讓人安心，環在他腰上的力道傳來一陣收緊，是朴智旻握住了他的手，雙手相扣在一起的溫度。

深吸一口氣，朴智旻把人抓到自己的面前，緊緊的抱住他。

這人，永遠讓他無法放下。

「明天我還有課。」在他耳邊這麼說，金泰亨就知道了朴智旻的意思，對方要他睡在自己的房間。

有的時候是睡在金泰亨的房間，有的時候則是朴智旻的床上，不過其實沒有相差多少，但因為想要再練習一次舞步的關係，通常要上課的前一天晚上都是睡在朴智旻房間的。

「嗯。」乖順的被朴智旻牽著，金泰亨跟在他後面，像隻呆萌的小奶虎一樣。

如果人生就這樣過下去，好像也挺不錯的，搭著電梯往樓上層樓去，朴智旻這麼想著，越發牽緊那人的手。

日常是人與人一起過下去的，生活就是這樣，不知不覺就會變成習慣，然後深入骨髓。

「泰亨回來啦？」看著兩人相牽的身影出現在門前，金碩珍的大嗓門一打開門就聽得見。

「哥，我還沒進來就聽到你的聲音了，有點吵喔。」睨了金碩珍一眼，朴智旻確認金泰亨安穩的坐在沙發上後，俐落的坐到了對方身旁，手環上了泰亨纖弱的肩膀。

「朴智旻你真的是，沒大沒小！」不想理叛逆的弟弟，金碩珍熱了牛奶讓金泰亨暖暖手，順便塞了一杯給這個臭小鬼。

「樂團之後有一場表演吶！好期待！」眼神發亮的看著哥哥們，田柾國覺得很驕傲，自己的團體終於被人看見了。

現代人的好處，就是油管可以更讓人輕易的看見他們，朴智旻甜蜜清涼的嗓音、迷濛冷俊的容貌，和金泰亨低沉溫柔的聲線、艷色逼人的長相，是團體的一大賣點。

他們的互動更是樂迷們瘋狂的一點，雙主唱的氛圍好棒啊啊啊啊！

再加上這團顏值都頗高，很快就累積了許多的名氣，只是因為顧忌到金泰亨的心理狀態，他們一直沒有登台表演，直到最近，金泰亨提出了想法，才讓金南俊點頭同意。

夢想就是要和人一起追，比較不會累，也比較不會孤單。

而這也給了金泰亨一個目標，讓他從跌落的坑裡面爬起來，然後追上他們的步伐。

在樂團演唱之前，還有更重要的事，就是展覽。即將迎來畢業，美術系的畢業門檻之一就是必須舉辦畫展，剛好成全了金泰亨的想法。

那是金泰亨想要送給朴智旻的驚喜，一個禮物。

「智旻，要在下午四點的時候來喔！不可以提早來！」纖細筆直的手指輕輕的指著他的鼻尖，接著就被朴智旻一把抓住拿到手上啃咬，金泰亨沒有去管對方太過親暱的動作，認認真真的這麼說。

早已習慣對方的行為，因為鬱症或多或少的影響，他都是任由對方隨意的觸摸，偶爾還會撒撒嬌一下，這就是他們目前的互動模式。

旁人看起來就是覺得他們已經在一起了，可只有他們知道，誰都還沒開口，朴智旻還在等，而金泰亨正在準備。

「你有在聽嗎？」軟著聲音瞪向朴智旻，金泰亨不滿的拉著他的衣角，惹得朴智旻輕笑起來，吻上他嘟起來的嘴。

「都聽你的。」

下午的時間陽光正好，午後的斜陽耀眼的奪目，撒在臉上也不覺得燙，春日來臨，花都開好了，燦爛又美好。

深吸一口氣，吐出的氣息都染上了花兒的芬芳，如果要選擇最適的合此時的顏色，想必是無法抉擇的吧？如此斑斕美麗的色彩。

鼓起了很大的勇氣，金泰亨知道自己在內心中演練了千千萬萬次，身邊來參展露出驚豔神情看著他的人他完全沒在意，等到那人的身影出現在門前，他才放鬆緊繃著的身體。

他來了。

參展的人已經散的差不多了，警衛事先被他告知過了，極有效率的疏散人群，給兩人留下了屬於他們的空間。

緩慢的走了過來，瞇起眼睛，早上才想到那人為何如此神神祕祕，這下可終於知道了對方遮掩的原因。

洶湧上來的情緒很激烈，讓朴智旻略為不適應的皺起眉，但說不感動是假的，而他也說不出那種謊話，因為他已經說不出話來。

眼前的作品是極大的壁畫，從展覽的一邊到了遠遠的另一端，都是金泰亨的作品，而作品描繪的，是他。

跳舞的他。

鮮豔的紅潑灑而上，在他每個轉身與旋轉之間，開出豔麗的紅花，綻放著噬人心魂的奪目美麗。每一個眼神、每一滴汗水，金泰亨都細膩的捕捉到，汗水隨著舞動而墜落，接著化為朵朵盛開的紅花。

黑的宛如夜色的布料隨著舞動飄逸著，襯托著朴智旻夜晚一樣的黑髮和黑眼，與白皙的皮膚成為巨大的反差，被綻放的紅花托著，成為了月亮與黑夜。

從最左端到右末，整幅壁畫都是跳舞的朴智旻，像是動畫中快速分鏡一樣延續，那是金泰亨看著他跳舞時速寫，最後繪畫而成的作品。

以及每次看到他在現場，朴智旻對他露出的眼神笑容。

作品可以反應繪畫者的心與情感，同時也是學舞的，因此在這方面他也相當擅長，感應對方想表達的意思這方面上。

因此他感受到了，深深的感受到，那最珍貴的情感。

他在盛開的花海中舞動，和那些花一樣綻放。

春天來了，花兒盛開了，而他也跟著盛開了，在金泰亨的作品裡。

「喜歡嗎？」小心翼翼的湊了過來，被朴智旻一把抱住，金泰亨微微回頭，但看不到他專注的表情，因為朴智旻一把將他的頭轉了回去，不想讓他看到自己感動的模樣。

「呀，我看看！你有哭了嗎！」從朴智旻懷裡掙脫，金泰亨一秒轉身，在看到了朴智旻波濤洶湧的眼神後，就被溫柔的吻住。

再也不想顧慮到什麼他們沒有在一起的鬼話，朴智旻只想吻住這個人，然後永遠都不要與他分離。

「嗯、等⋯⋯」掙扎著想要講話，反而被朴智旻撬開了嘴，尋了他的舌頭捲在一起，朴智旻輕輕吸吮著他柔軟的唇，專心的捧著他的臉，掠奪他的呼吸。

「不唔、智旻⋯⋯停一下啦⋯⋯」手抵在朴智旻胸口，金泰亨被吻到癱軟，只能無力的被朴智旻壓在牆上親吻。

一手緊緊的攬著他的腰，伸出另一隻手，朴智旻把他的下巴抬起，更輕易的掃蕩金泰亨芳唇內所有的角落。

激烈的纏綿讓金泰亨被吻到最後只能癱在他的懷裡喘息，他靠在金泰亨的頸窩上，朴智旻深深的吸入他的味道，手上擁抱著的柔軟觸感讓他無法放手。

「呼⋯⋯真是的、聽我說啦⋯⋯」沒好氣的瞪了朴智旻一眼，但對方反而低低的笑了起來，更讓金泰亨氣憤，「智旻！別笑了！」

「好好好，我們泰亨還有什麼想要和我說的呢？」親吻著兩人相牽的手，細細的吻住泰亨的指尖，朴智旻看著他的眼神再溫柔不過，還想再給他什麼驚喜？明明他就是最好的禮物，把自己送給他不就好了？

但泰亨送給自己的禮物⋯⋯他無法用言語去形容，太深刻了。

「這個只是表面的作品，其實我還有再做一個，想要送給你。」牽起朴智旻的手，金泰亨將他拉到後場，那是只有藝術家可以進來的地方。

跟在金泰亨後面，直到看到那幅畫後，朴智旻才得以緩緩的繼續呼吸。

「其實，我比較想畫的是這個，但我想單獨送給你，因為是特別的。」

回憶是美好的，而把它化為現實，是泰亨神奇的能力。

那是在另一面牆上，前面那幅壁畫的後面不是空白的畫布，而是另一幅畫作，畫上是夜色中的朴智旻，轉過來對他微笑的剎那。

畫布前是所有人眼中的他，畫布後是屬於金泰亨眼中的朴智旻。

他想盡辦法把他們的一切化為永恆，用畫筆紀錄下他們的每分每秒，讓時間凍結在最美麗的那一刻。

他有和他說過嗎？智旻轉過頭來對他微笑，每次都是那樣的美好。

那天的路燈打在朴智旻的臉上，朦朧又虛幻，真實又溫柔。黑夜模糊了他的輪廓，可夜色的藍清晰了他的笑容和眼神，深刻的拓印在他的記憶中，無法忘去。

深藍的色調，和暖黃的燈光，是那天金泰亨記得最鮮明的顏色，以及最讓他想要痛哭流涕的感動。

所以，他記下了那刻，化為現實。

然後，還有另一個驚喜，他們每一次的回憶。

他很喜歡拍照，記錄下的瞬間總讓他能夠再次懷念那刻的愛，因此他就用照片紀錄了智旻的每一刻，接著讓照片細細的拼貼在一起，化為星星和月亮，在畫作上綻放明亮的光芒。

壁畫上閃爍著一點一點光芒的星星以及月光，那是回憶，在過去閃耀，也在耀眼了未來。

발자국 남기고 떠나가시면제가 그 온길 지킬게요흑백 속 에 남길게요

顏色與顏色交織，宛如他們的相遇。閃耀的星星和月亮是照片組成的，身後是藍色夜晚和被呼喚而來白色黎明。

他為自己帶來了黎明與晨曦，溫暖了他的黑夜。

金泰亨，因為朴智旻而改變了，原本只拍彩色照片的他，後來開始照起了復古的黑白照，原本只畫黑白畫作的自己，也開始學會為了自己的畫作上色。

愛一個人而為了他而改變，是一件堅強的事情，為了他去改變軟弱無力的自己，把自己拼湊回來，從深淵中爬起，然後奔跑著，最後鼓起最大到勇氣撲到對方懷裡，和對方說，我追上你了。

「智旻，謝謝你一直陪伴著我，我一直都知道。」眼淚從他的眼眶滑落，而他也看到了一樣的光芒從朴智旻的眼中落下，但他必須說完，因為這是他最大的勇氣了。

「每次的我都在對的時間遇到錯的人，曾經的我想要放棄我自己，想要讓自己從此成為深淵的一部分。可我遇見了你，你讓我的生命逐漸有了色彩，你改變了我的全世界。」

輕輕的踏出一步，接著被朴智旻擁抱住，他捧起自己的臉，抹去他的眼淚，輕輕的貼上金泰亨的額頭，而他也露出笑容，做出一樣的動作，抹去這個陪了自己很久的人臉上閃耀的淚水。

兩個還是孩子的男孩互相擁抱著彼此，落下眼淚，可他們早在這樣的年華裡，學會珍惜，儘管過程傷痕累累，到最後還是可以握著彼此的手，走下去。

「智旻啊，雖然晚了，但和我在一起，好不好？」

他在愛情裡跌倒過，也在愛情中獲得了重生。

花開瞬間，春天會來臨，他知道自己會和朴智旻攜手走下去，朴智旻會融化他心中的冬季，讓他心中的愛情綻放，成為最溫柔的心花。

「我們早就在一起了。」

他們的心，永遠都在一起了。

你璀璨了我的夏季、親吻了我的秋季、拯拯救了我的冬天、成為了我的春天。

你就是我的春天。

You’re my spring day.

You’re my flower.

你盛開了我的生命，你讓我心中的花起死回生，再也不凋零。

【END】


	11. Chapter.＊/1

舞蹈系的王子和美術系的系草在一起了！這是現在瘋狂流傳的八卦之一，而且是最熱門的八卦。

沒辦法，系草的威力太強了，金泰亨的容顏在學校是數一數二的讓人驚豔，他的實力更是所有人都能目睹的，上次國外來的藝術家甚至特別邀請他展覽，足夠顯示金泰亨的才華，沒想到成為了他們放閃的機會，大大的朴智旻畫像被掛在上頭，整個閃瞎了觀展的所有人。

不過人群雖然底下熱絡，表面上卻風平浪靜，因為知道朴智旻的為人，所有人都不敢太過放肆。

不過，當然還是有些不怕死的人類想要去試試，看看可不可以贏得美人芳心。

今天的天氣很好，陽光灑落下來，像是金色的雨，溫柔和緩，而在陽光下的美人更是贏的所有人的矚目。

不過是悄悄的注視就是了。

溫柔的把安全帽從泰亨的頭上摘下來，不遠處的朴智旻似乎是說了什麼，惹得金泰亨彎起嘴角。

接著，朴智旻抬頭輕觸了一下金泰亨的鼻尖，兩人相視而笑，笑容和身旁的陽光一樣和煦又溫暖。

默默的看著自體發光的那兩個人，眾人紛紛決定迴避一下好了，太閃亮了，現在是白天耶！

可就像前面說到的，就是有人不怕死。

「我先去上課了，等等下課來找我。」親親金泰亨可愛的鼻尖，朴智旻終於捨得放開手，讓他家寶貝去上課。

「嗯，等等我會去找你的。」像隻乖乖聽話、被豢養的小奶虎，只差沒有掛上項圈，金泰亨依依不捨的放開朴智旻的手，在對方帶著輕笑的目送中，走到自己的教室裡去。

今天練習的是畫人像，所以有模特兒來協助，而其中一個模特兒對金泰亨異常殷勤，讓一旁的同學都搖搖頭想勸他說，別靠近他了，他男友你惹不起。

「哇，你畫的好漂亮啊！可以畫畫看我嗎？我讓你來練習吧！」在金泰亨身邊徘徊，男人長得好看的臉對著美人露出笑容，手都搭上他的肩了。

「不用了，謝謝。」禮貌的點點頭，順勢拉開對方的手，金泰亨繼續專注的畫畫，旁邊有人一直講話真的有點⋯⋯妨礙到他畫畫了。

好想智旻，智旻不會在他畫畫的時候和他聊天，只會靜靜的環抱著他，耐心的等著他落下最後一筆，再親親他的臉頰，在他耳邊稱讚他畫的好美好美。

「你畫的是誰啊？教授不是說要畫模特兒嗎？可以畫我沒關係喔！」再接再厲的和這冰山美人搭話，男人著迷的看著他專注的側臉，纖長的眼睫毛投落在臉頰上的陰影籠罩著他，更增添不少神秘與溫柔。

嫣紅的嘴唇此時正輕輕的抿著，抿出花朵盛開的顏色。

蹙眉看著在一旁晃悠的模特兒，金泰亨溫聲開口，「沒關係的，我有想畫的人，你可以去幫忙別人。」

「我說啊，他心裡已經有想畫的人了，你就別再找他了。」一旁好心的同學拍拍模特兒的肩膀，想要把對方拉去別的地方，可奈何這人被金泰亨的容顏給迷惑住了，說什麼也死要站在他旁邊。

不，大哥，請離開吧，你不懂朴智旻生氣時候的樣子。

金泰亨絕色的容顏，和朴智旻美麗又魅惑的好樣貌，是這所大學盛傳的佳話，而朴智旻出了名的愛吃醋，更是這所大學的人都知道的事，沒事不會惹他們，這男的是從外面請進來的，一定沒有聽說過過去發生的事情。

那時候也有人看上了金泰亨，想要追他。

然後呢？哦，沒有然後了，朴智旻直接讓他沒有然後，在那人騷擾了金泰亨一天過後，只有一天喔，僅僅是那天而已，美術系的畫架就被朴智旻砸壞了數架，當然賠了錢，可那心靈上的傷害深植人心。

他們可不想人家再來砸他們的系！

沒辦法，那時候理虧在先，他們在一旁看好戲，沒想到竟讓金泰亨為難了，金泰亨那時候還沒有像現在一樣學會拒絕別人，愣在那裡被陌生人攬著，結果被來接他下課的朴智旻看到。

那時候朴智旻陰沉下來的表情，以及衝過來揮拳的身影至今依然深植人心。

大家希望那時候的場景不要再次出現了啊啊啊！

「模特兒？」輕緩的嗓音迴盪在空氣中，讓眾人心中一毛，連忙回頭。

不回頭還好，一回頭就不得了，朴智旻倚著教室的門，就這樣看著攬著金泰亨肩膀的男人，神色莫測。

眨眨眼，金泰亨一直想要甩掉那個人環在自己肩上的手，但那人的力道卻意外的緊，讓他放棄掙脫，乖乖的等待朴智旻來找他，反正朴智旻一定會來拯救他的。

緩慢的走進教室，比踩在他舞蹈系的教室地板還要熟悉，朴智旻居高臨下的看著眼也不眨、專注看著他的金泰亨，好像這裡只剩下他們一樣。

他望著他的眼神，永遠都這麼專注，只容得下他一樣，讓他感到安心又穩當，滿腔的溫柔都想全部宣洩給他。

「這人是我的喔，別打他主意。」輕鬆的把那男人的手拉去，朴智旻環抱住金泰亨的肩，親暱的將下巴頂在金泰亨髮頂，雖然語氣很平淡，但裡面的威脅是全部人都聽得出來的。

任由朴智旻環著自己，體溫沾上了自己的身體，金泰亨請呼出一口氣，放鬆了緊繃的身心。

他們的感情，散發出來的感覺，沒人能比得上。

眼看情勢不對，模特兒連忙賠笑，「好的，我去幫忙其他人。」

在他們的視線下，男人默默的退到一旁，繼續坐著他差點遺忘的工作。

「有拒絕他了嗎？」彎下身來，朴智旻的氣息撒在金泰亨的臉頰上，把臉靠在金泰亨的肩上，朴智旻的語氣很溫柔，但含有某種強烈的掌控感。

他，很不喜歡有人覬覦他的人。

非常厭惡。

「有了！剛剛你都沒聽到嗎？我有拒絕了！」委屈的側頭看著朴智旻，金泰亨眨巴著眼，接著被朴智旻獎勵的吻上了唇。

「乖孩子。」

真想在你身上下了永恆的標記，不讓任何人肖想你。

在接完他上課過後，朴智旻載著金泰亨回到家裡去，今天是他們樂團練習的重要一天。

他們被邀請去參加音樂節，最近金泰亨的狀況終於好了很多，在金泰亨默默的建議下，他們終於能夠去到舞台上表演啦！

這無疑是讓所有人非常期待的！

「泰亨哥，那邊唱的真的很好聽呢！」輕柔的撥弄吉他弦，田柾國稱讚他的哥哥，泰亨哥的聲音真的好聽，智旻哥的聲音也也好美啊，他們的聲音，「智旻哥唱的也好好聽！」

抿唇對著田柾國一笑，金泰亨被朴智旻環著，輕柔緩慢的清唱著，一旁的朴智旻明明自己有麥，還是喜歡靠在金泰亨身旁，兩個人一起歌唱。

他們還是那麼單純和要好，七個人的友誼沒有因為金碩珍和閔玧其相繼畢業後而發生改變，而是越來越要好。

在畢業後，金碩珍和閔玧其很神奇的展開了合作，金碩珍做起了閔玧其的經紀人，讓閔玧其專心的做音樂。

而同時，他們的音樂也開始逐步誕生中，在網路發達的年代，他們累積了強大的粉絲，所有人都期待他們的舞台，就連在學校，也會被人注目。

很快的，登台表演的那一天終於來了。

「會緊張嗎？」從背後抱住金泰亨，感受對方乖順的坐在自己的大腿上，朴智旻滿足的蹭了蹭對方細膩柔軟的脖頸，在他耳邊輕聲開口。

他就是喜歡看著金泰亨臉紅，只為自己臉紅的樣子太可愛了。

「不會。」略為有些緊張的心情都被朴智旻一蹭一抱下煙消雲散了，金泰亨紅著臉，但還是輕輕的握住那環抱住自己的溫暖手臂。

現在他們在後台準備演出，將柔軟纖細的腰肢攬著，朴智旻可一點也不怕，更不在意身邊人的視線，輕輕的在他的脖頸上吻上屬於自己的印記。

「等等，智旻，要演出了啦⋯⋯」粉絲絕對不會曉得，在他們期待的演出前，她們的雙主唱就在後台如此熱情。

一旁的閔玧其翻了個白眼，不想讓眼睛被閃光彈閃瞎，自己當初怎麼會同意這兩個人在一起呢？每回都這麼閃，可看著從小到大的弟弟開心的樣子，做哥哥的也為他開心。

只是可不可以不要在要上台前來這一齣啊！太閃了！

「智旻，要準備了喔。」拒絕讓眼睛承受傷害，鄭號錫目不斜視的看著前方他們即將演出的場地，內心躍躍欲試。

「嗯。」從泰亨柔軟又充滿溫暖香氣的脖頸上抬起頭，朴智旻托著金泰亨的屁股先把懷裡的人給扶起來，最後自己再俐落的站起身，一把環住金泰亨的肩膀，「走吧。」

尖叫聲不斷，讓他們的血液沸騰，拿起麥克風，朴智旻回頭看了一下金碩珍對著他比了ok的手勢，金南俊也點點頭，掃了一眼已經準備好且滿臉興奮的田柾國後，拉起金泰亨的手。

然後，唱出了屬於他們的青春。

青春可以懵懵懂懂，也可以尖銳又鮮明，不一定每段青春都是洋溢著幸福，也有人和他們一樣，擁有痛苦的時刻。

可是終究會走過去，然後回首笑看著那段回憶。

真正磨過去的不是光陰，而是他們堅定邁出去的步伐，讓他們可以站在這裡歌唱。

「朴智旻，你上熱搜了耶！」舞蹈系的同學都很熱情，翻出手機來和他說了這個消息。

「是嗎？」停下舞步，拉過一旁的毛巾隨意的擦去汗水，朴智旻瞄了一眼那些熱烈的討論，無疑是在講述他們的音樂和長相。

當然，還有他與金泰亨高調的互動，更是粉絲最激烈的討論之一。

沒有什麼，只是那時候他在演唱最後一首歌後，吻了吻金泰亨柔軟的臉頰，那是屬於他的安撫方式，他知道泰亨很緊張，所以才會這麼做的。

朴智旻在金泰亨身邊的溫暖碰觸，會讓那個沒安全感的小孩感到安心，不過金泰亨也沒有想到他會在大庭廣眾之下這麼直接，濕潤的眼神馬上望向朴智旻，不過還是鎮定的唱出最後一首歌。

掃了幾眼熱絡的討論，朴智旻將毛巾扔在自己的頭上，往教室外頭走，「我練習完了，先走了。」

同系的同學一看就知道他要去找金泰亨，揮揮手後就繼續討論他們的舞台和音樂去了。

走在教室外的走廊上，朴智旻瞇眼看著略為有些亮光的清澈天空，吐出一口氣，天空藍的讓他想起金泰亨，不管做什麼他都會想到金泰亨。

像是現在，就想要趕快將他擁入懷中，感受他溫暖的體溫，讓他沾染上自己的味道。

輕輕的扣住門把，下了鎖的門發出了輕柔的聲響後，就被朴智旻打了開來，身為一個被優待到學生，擁有自己的畫室方便了朴智旻可以摒除他人，觀賞著金泰亨作畫時認真的表情。

拉過椅子坐到對方身邊，朴智旻專注的看著，一如金泰亨專注的作畫，那瞬間也不知誰看誰，誰在認真。

沒有人能夠和他分享金泰亨，有時候真想把他永遠鎖在家門裡，不讓任何一絲目光佔有他的人。

金泰亨在作畫的時候一向很專心，又因為他是單獨畫室，不用擔心有任何人闖入。

百分之百的全力與專注，這次畫的是那天他們演唱會時的場景，水彩畫，畫筆刷出幾道色彩，渲染出驚心動魄的景緻，瘋狂激動的人群、夜晚的天空、閃爍的燈輝，一切在他的眼裡模糊又清晰，染出一片絢麗光影。

以及朴智旻朝他看過來的眼神，那麼專注又溫柔，就算在舞台上，依然眼裡只有他。

所以，等到他發現旁邊有人在看著他時，已經過了好幾個鐘頭了。

「智旻？來了怎麼不叫我一聲？」那人正靜靜的坐在他旁邊看著他作畫，可他沒有發現他，連對方什麼時候環抱著他的腰也沒有印象，或許習慣就是如此自然，朴智旻已經成為了金泰亨的習慣。

「看你很專心，不打擾你的。」對於戀人的所有行為瞭若指掌，朴智旻知道金泰亨在作畫時會全神貫注，而且不喜歡被他人打擾，因此一直陪在他身邊，直到落日餘暉灑落在他們臉上。

這好像是他一直喜歡做的事情，一直習慣做的事情，就是陪伴著金泰亨，陪在他身邊，直到一切的盡頭。

「那要回家了嗎？」靠在朴智旻的胸膛上，金泰亨軟軟的問，接著就被一秒吻住。

他喜歡他說「回家」，可金泰亨不知道，他就是他的家，他的歸屬、他的一切，他永遠都必須回去的地方。

「再等等吧。」

掃了一眼一進來自己就鎖上的門，朴智旻站起身來，把窗簾嚴實的緊蓋好，防止有人偷窺他的泰亨。

做好一切後，朴智旻坐回眨巴著眼看著他的金泰亨，在自己悉心照顧下，金泰亨健康了起來，唇色不用抹上任何東西，自然又紅潤。

讓人想要吻上去，所以他也沒有克制自己。

「智旻⋯⋯」被朴智旻吻的暖暖的，金泰亨自覺的轉過身來，環住他的脖頸，讓朴智旻更用力的將他壓向自己，更深入的進入他的口內。

大腿緊緊的夾住朴智旻精瘦的腰身，被他吻的暈頭轉向，等到金泰亨意識過來，朴智旻手已經握住了他的性器。

「智旻、嗯⋯⋯等⋯⋯」

有點驚慌的眼神掃向門，想要確認有沒有落上鎖，但朴智旻強勢的勾起那精緻的臉頰，把他的臉轉回來。

「專心，泰亨。」細細的啄吻著金泰亨柔軟的唇瓣，朴智旻笑了一聲，解開他的褲子，撥開底褲後真實的碰觸到金泰亨軟塌塌的性器。

早已熟悉彼此的身體，只要朴智旻一握著，金泰亨就會立刻硬起來。

「嗚嗚⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」把頭抵在朴智旻的肩膀上，金泰亨微弱呻吟，像是發情的小貓咪一樣可愛。

「我們泰亨真敏感，一被我握著就受不了了，看來是離不開我呢。」帶著笑容在金泰亨耳邊呢喃，他明明知道金泰亨的耳垂最敏感，還故意舔上金泰亨紅透了的耳蝸，輕咬上柔軟的耳垂。

一被咬到，金泰亨立刻叫了一聲，馬上洩在朴智旻手上，白濁沾染上朴智旻的褲子和他自己的褲子，一切都變得泥濘不堪。

「智旻！這樣我要怎麼回去⋯⋯」暈紅的臉很哀怨的看著朴智旻，可金泰亨不會對著朴智旻生氣，只是柔弱的依在朴智旻身上。

反正他也脫力了，只能軟著身體抱住溫暖的朴智旻，好像陽光一樣暖和。

「我有帶備用的衣服。」溫柔到把他放倒在地上，朴智旻將金泰亨的衣服扯開來，不住吻著他細膩的肩背，「委屈你了，地板有點硬。」

知道朴智旻是鐵了心要在畫室裡面來一次，金泰亨只能軟下身體，感受到原本被扯到屁股的褲子逐漸滑到膝蓋上，連同內褲也一起被朴智旻扯下來。

「嗚⋯⋯智旻、快⋯⋯」想要快點結束這場性事，知道他們在學校裡面亂來的事實讓金泰亨臉紅，只希望對方快點結束。

被扯開後，金泰亨的後穴將輕易的讓朴智旻看見，他勾起唇角，從包裡拿出潤滑劑，擠到手上後按入金泰亨的穴內。

「嗯⋯⋯」略為有些不適的扭動了一下臀部，但馬上被朴智旻架住，金泰亨嗚咽著，只能任由朴智旻的手指在他的體內橫衝直撞。

輕易的找到金泰亨的腺體，朴智旻按了下去，耳邊瞬間響起金泰亨嬌媚的叫聲。

「多叫一點，我喜歡。」惡作劇似的按了好幾下那處，讓金泰亨不斷的喊出聲音，朴智旻不停止抽送，看著金泰亨下意識擺動臀部配合自己的速度時，笑的更開心了。

被抽送的手指搞得逐漸高潮，金泰亨抬著屁股，想讓朴智旻更確實的壓到腺體上，前方沒有因為剛才的射精而軟掉，反而逐漸挺立起來。

等到覺得差不多夠了之後，朴智旻將手迅速抽走，解開了自己的皮帶。

後穴在少了快感之後的空虛讓金泰亨幾乎無法承受，哭泣著想要將手探到自己身下，卻被朴智旻握著然後緊壓在頭頂。

在插入了潮濕的穴內後，朴智旻發出了一聲嘆息，接著緊掐著金泰亨的腰，發狠似的猛干了起來。

「嗚、嗯⋯⋯智旻⋯⋯」

在猛烈的攻勢下落下眼淚，隨著叫喊聲來不及吞嚥的口水就這樣沾染上他的臉，連同汗水一起。

「泰亨，你咬的我真緊，好棒。」他們的身體熟悉了彼此，腸道自發性的纏上朴智旻的陰莖，規律的收縮讓朴智旻抽了一口氣，用力的把自己埋入金泰亨的更深處。

喘氣聲迴盪在整個室內，在最後射到他的體內時，朴智旻咬上他的後頸。

「不能就在家裡嗎？智旻你真的是⋯⋯」臉紅的被朴智旻抱起來清理，金泰亨埋怨的看了一眼朴智旻，被對方安撫的吻了吻唇。

「你太可愛了，我忍不住。」拿著紙巾稍稍的擦拭了一下沾染四處的白濁，將金泰亨抱到畫室裡的廁所，朴智旻細心的開始打理他的伴侶。

所以是他的錯囉？賭氣的嘟著嘴巴，卻被朴智旻笑著環抱住後輕輕搖晃。

「嗯⋯⋯就想試試在你的畫室做做看會有什麼感覺，挺好的。」饜足的眉眼性感又魅惑，朴智旻朝他勾起微笑，因為他知道金泰亨拿他沒辦法。

嘆了口氣，金泰亨轉身反抱住朴智旻。

沒辦法，他真的拿朴智旻沒辦法。

就如同朴智旻拿自己沒辦法一樣。

沒什麼，他們的日常就是這樣，不再如以往那麼複雜，因為喜歡他就是那麼簡單的事情。


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter.＊/2

但再好的情侶，都還是會有爭吵的時候，而朴智旻和金泰亨也不例外。

其實不是什麼大不了的吵架，朴智旻太在乎金泰亨了，超乎所有人想像的在乎，根本不可能和他大吵起來，他只是生悶氣而已，而這人個性倔的狠，倒也讓金泰亨跟著不開心起來。

金泰亨不是生氣，他是覺得難過，他不喜歡冷戰。

為什麼會發生這種事呢？原因在於，金泰亨被教授推薦，去年那次和國外畫家的合作，打開了這孩子的知名度，乖巧又才華洋溢的孩子是必須好好把握的，因此教授希望這個有才華的孩子學習更多，因此建議他出國深造。

知道了教授的抬舉，其實讓金泰亨很感動，所以在那天晚上，他和朴智旻說了。想要和他分享這件事。

「你說，你要出國？」從金泰亨溫暖的脖頸抬起頭，頓了幾秒後，朴智旻瞇起眼睛，覆述了一次金泰亨的話語，雖然顯然是改編成為了自己的版本。

只要和金泰亨這個人扯上關係，朴智旻的心情和想法都會變化很大。

「不是的，智旻，你聽我說，我只是想要⋯⋯」

「不行，我不准，我不同意你出國。」打斷了金泰亨想要解釋點話語，誤會成金泰亨想要離開他身邊，朴智旻立刻反對，手緊緊的抱住金泰亨的腰身，「你不准離開我身邊。」

「可是這是教授第一次推薦我去深造呢，我覺得代表他肯定了我⋯⋯」有點不服氣，金泰亨覺得朴智旻完全放錯重點，可話語出來的意思怎麼聽怎麼都像是想要聽了教授的意見出國去。

「我說了，我反對，這件事沒什麼好說了，睡覺。」摀住金泰亨的嘴，朴智旻板著臉輕壓著金泰亨的頭往自己的肩窩上靠，拒絕任何有關這件事的任何話題。

儘管委屈，金泰亨還是乖乖的把臉埋在朴智旻讓他充滿安心的肩上，可內心還是很受傷。

所以，第二天早上迎接朴智旻的，就是空盪的懷抱。

撩起垂落的瀏海，懷中冰冷且沒有溫軟身軀的觸感讓朴智旻抓緊身旁的床單。

「真恐怖，請我載你上課？你都幾百年沒上過我的車了，我可不想被智旻記仇。」沒好氣的囉嗦了半天，最後閔玧其嘆了口氣，把弟弟的眼淚抹去，拉著他上自己的車。

雖然已經離開了學校，但畢竟是母校，載泰亨去上課也是可以的。

賭氣的戴上安全帽，金泰亨一句話也沒說，讓閔玧其載著自己到學校去。

可到了學校，對方沒有讓他心情不好的去上課，而是拉著他到一處安靜的角落，遞給他一罐清涼的可樂。

夏天到了，人的情緒都變得無端燥熱起來，會變成這樣不是任何人的錯。

「怎麼了嗎？和哥談談吧，你們發生了什麼事？」把可樂往金泰亨淚汪汪的眼睛上冰，閔玧其坐到他的身側，耐著性子擔任開導者。

癟著嘴巴，金泰亨讓可樂罐靠在自己因為眼淚而刺痛的眼皮上，涼氣瞬間滲透進去，很舒服，「我們吵架了。」

「誰都看得出來你們吵架，還哭到我這裡，唉，被智旻看到你掉眼淚該怎麼辦呢？」朴智旻只要一看到金泰亨掉金豆豆，就心疼的跟什麼一樣，好久沒看到金泰亨哭得那麼難過，自此那件事之後，沒想到這次又發生了。

閔玧其的語氣很溫和，可話語卻是希望對方誠實的招來，「說吧，為了什麼事吵架？」

在聽完金泰亨小聲又快速的低落話語後，閔玧其完全確定了一件事。

這兩個人只是孩子而已啊。

為了這麼簡單的事情就吵架，明明心裡都在乎對方在乎的要死，卻沒一個懂得先聽對方說。

「泰亨，你有把你的想法，仔細的和智旻說過嗎？」在金泰亨抽噎著說完後，閔玧其嘆了口氣，難得耐住性子的溫和詢問。

要知道，閔玧其的脾氣和朴智旻也有得比，不爽就直說的率直個性是閔玧其的標誌，反正他的耐心和溫柔都只限量供應給碩珍哥和弟弟們而已，其他人他可不管。

但這次顯然是必須要幫忙的呢。

「唔，好像沒有，可是智旻⋯⋯」

「那你應該和他說說你的想法。」打斷金泰亨的話語，閔玧其手環著胸，話語一針見血，「你們缺乏了真正溝通出自己想法的步驟，有了這個步驟就不會吵架了。」

「真的嗎⋯⋯」內心很想要和朴智旻和好，金泰亨一聽到閔玧其這麼說，很可愛的瞪大眼睛。

「哥什麼時候騙過你？等智旻來了，你就二話不說給我衝上去抱住他，說出你所有的想法，然後再也不要給我吵架了。」

這邊的金泰亨被閔玧其開導，朴智旻則是在家裡被其他人給圍住。

滑了一下手機，收到閔玧其傳來「泰亨在我這裡」代表對方是有人顧著的訊息後，金碩珍放心的把目光擺到朴智旻身上。

「真難得，從來沒看過智旻哥和泰亨哥吵架的說。」抱著枕頭，田柾國一臉發現新大陸的表情，不管馬上後腦勺被鄭號錫敲了一下。

「那不是值得欣喜的事情，笨蛋。」沒好奇的白了一眼這個單純的弟弟，鄭號錫的目光落在朴智旻身上，「智旻想要怎麼做？應該說，你真正的想法是什麼？」

「先讓我去找泰亨，回來再說。」內心無比的急躁，從早上開始泰亨不在自己的懷裡起，朴智旻心中就湧現強烈的負面情緒。

不管他們現在有沒有在吵架，朴智旻就是希望對方待在自己身邊，強烈的佔有慾和控制欲讓他非常不希望對方遠離他身邊，就算他們在吵架也不行。

他是不準備放開泰亨的，永遠不會。

「智旻啊，你先冷靜一點。」不贊同的制止朴智旻想要起身的動作，金南俊嘆了一口氣，「先和我們談談吧，泰亨被玧其哥看著，沒事的。」

臭著一張臉被哥哥壓回沙發上，朴智旻手環著胸，眼睛直直的注視著天花板。

一陣沉默蔓延，其他人也知道智旻的個性，他個性太硬，只有在金泰亨在的時候，智旻才會露出溫柔的笑眼，雖然普通時候也是好好先生的樣子，可現在在氣頭上，完全可以顯露他的壞脾氣。

靜靜的等待著朴智旻的回覆，田柾國看著沒有回答的哥哥，把頭靠在金碩珍的肩膀上等待。

「我很不希望他離開我身邊，一分鐘都不行。」沒有任何的猶豫，朴智旻看著天花板這樣說，正午的陽光有點刺眼，透過窗戶照射進來，會不自覺的讓他想起泰亨的笑臉，腦袋與意識早已自動帶入了他，他一輩子都無法離開他了，「我也知道，那時候應該稱讚他，但我還是沒辦法控制⋯⋯我不想要他有離開我的想法。」

那種意念太深了，宛如刻入骨血的本能反應，他永遠都會想要泰亨待在他身邊，可以把臉埋在他的頸窩，感受到肌膚的溫暖。

他就是離不開他，看來，他果然沒有辦法適應異地戀啊。他會太想念泰亨，一想像到與他離別的場景，總是不自覺的讓朴智旻無端寒慄起來。

朴智旻不只是很黏金泰亨，更是什麼都要與他一起。

「唉，智旻啊，你真是的⋯⋯」無奈的搖搖頭，鄭號錫點點弟弟的額頭，「有時候還是要讓泰亨去飛翔，不能老是霸佔著他。」

「我知道，可是⋯⋯」

「不，智旻，你不知道，你只會一直牢牢的抓著泰亨不放而已。」毫不留情的打斷朴智旻掙扎的辯論，金碩珍白了弟弟一眼。

「智旻哥，其實泰亨哥很喜歡你的。」

最後，田柾國看了看他們，這樣說著，「甚至可以說，泰亨哥很愛你的。哥，我覺得，你們不只是要談一談，哥你也必須改一下，太過強烈的佔有慾的這一點。」

愛情不是只有一個人為了對方而改變，兩個人一起手牽著手，也是可以走下去的。

靜靜的看著遠方凝望著校園景緻的金泰亨，朴智旻皺著眉，在閔玧其經過他並拍拍他的肩膀後，無聲的坐到了對方身旁。

然後，毫不猶豫的把人給攬住。

習慣性、日常、無法改變的反射動作。

默默把頭靠到朴智旻身上，金泰亨有點委屈，眼淚就這樣留下來了，他不是故意在早上的時候離開朴智旻的懷抱的，只是、只是真的很生氣而已⋯⋯

「別哭了。」在感受到金泰亨落淚的那瞬間，朴智旻一秒轉頭，手指溫柔的抹去他滑落的淚水，滿臉心疼。

都是自己，鬧什麼彆扭呢？好好的把人哄一哄、抱一抱親一親就可以的事情，明明是只有去聆聽他說話再給予支持就好，自己做什麼非要讓泰亨哭泣呢？幹嘛非要吵架呢？他真是個不合格的伴侶。

還非得要讓愛人哭泣、自己早上起床時懷中沒有溫暖才肯認清嗎？朴智旻嘆了口氣，把哭得可憐又抽抽嗒嗒的人兒擁入懷中，「是我不好，都是我的錯，讓我們寶貝難過了，別哭了好嗎？你一哭，我就快要瘋掉了。」

什麼都可以答應，什麼都可以捧出來給他，只求他收起珍貴到淚水，悲傷不是適合他的顏色，絢爛的微笑才是金泰亨專屬的表情。

「朴智旻、笨、笨蛋豬⋯⋯」抽噎著被朴智旻擦去淚水，金泰亨很專心的哭泣，滿滿的委屈在這瞬間爆發出來，「我、我只是、只是想要和你、分、分享而已啊⋯⋯笨豬豬智旻⋯⋯都不聽我說話⋯⋯」

「好好好，都是我的錯，我不該不聽我們泰亨的話。」溫柔的吻落在金泰亨不斷流淚的美麗眼眶上，吻去鹹又濕的淚珠，朴智旻把人壓在長椅上，鼻尖輕輕的摩擦著金泰亨帶著淚痕的精緻臉蛋，「保證不會了。」

「嗯，我相信你。」

因溫柔的觸碰而心動，金泰亨逐漸停止哭泣，末了，在纏綿的的輕吻下喘氣，最後吐出這樣的話語。

「我真的、只是要和你分享！我不會離開你身邊的⋯⋯」

深夜，一連串的呻吟從他們的臥房傳來，金泰亨被朴智旻搞得話都說不出來，最後咬著唇委屈的這麼說。

「泰亨，我當然知道。」

喘氣著，朴智旻再度吻上芳唇，讓他們在交纏間遺忘了那些爭吵。

反正，自從那次之後，他們是再也沒有吵架過了。

朴智旻可不想早上起來時懷中沒有人，或是看到泰亨抹淚了。

當然，也不會讓這個人離開自己身邊的。

今天，是重要的一天。

什麼重要的一天？當然就是朴智旻和金泰亨交往的兩週年，他們在一起的兩年。

一週年的時候，因為樂團步入軌道，他們那一天正在海外的音樂祭表演，只吃了個蛋糕慶祝，以及床榻上的交纏，和溫柔的約定，但沒有到大肆慶祝。

這次，朴智旻已經計劃好了，必須和金泰亨一起紀念一下。

沒人可以阻擋。

「真是的，兩個主唱都跑了，我們沒辦法練習了嗚嗚嗚！」對著天花板哭號，但也不能怎麼樣，因為他也知道今天是重要的一天，田柾國乖乖的面對現實。

「也讓他們放鬆一下吧，泰亨雙主修很累的。」閔玧其淡淡的說，雖然他總覺得，朴智旻會讓金泰亨更累就是了。

不愧是閔神算，完全算到了一九九五的真實狀況。

跑到智旻的家鄉釜山，金泰亨露出燦爛的笑臉，對著海岸和智旻笑，宛如鮮花綻放一樣的笑容，絕色傾城。

「智旻，你的家鄉好美啊。」兩個人預計趁著週年紀念日，把兩人的家鄉跑遍，順便、咳，見見家人什麼的。

在金夫婦溫暖的關懷與接納智旻後，他們一路玩玩玩，從大邱悠閒的跑到釜山去，而朴夫婦也熱情的歡迎泰亨，認可了這個可愛的小媳婦，兩人總算放心又開心的開始玩去。

他們的時間很寶貴的，只有一輩子，必須珍惜的過完，然後約定下輩子繼續。

他和他的相遇，是天註定好的，不管過程艱辛、流了淚水和血，他們總會手牽手走在一起，因為刻畫在他們骨裡、融進他們血裡的話語早已告訴他們，不要放開手，他們要互相珍惜的牽著手一起走下去。

想要和一個人一起變老不容易，需要花費時間、心靈和回憶，讓靈魂染上彼此的色澤，為了對方而呼吸，想念對方而微笑，他們愛著彼此，才會珍重的把人放在心上。

感情的貴重，不是旁人度量的，而是自己體會的。沒人會懂那種感情，可他們懂，所以他們珍惜。

「啊，智旻的手藝好好！」本來一起敲敲打打，最後停下了手上的動作，分心的看著身旁的朴智旻，金泰亨捧著臉頰，滿臉崇拜。

最近新起的，可以自己做飾品的店面，朴智旻打聽好了消息來源後，二話不說拉著金泰亨來做。

沒有說話，認真的時候就會這樣，朴智旻凝神仔細的讓戒指逐漸轉變成自己想要的模樣，瞄了直直盯著自己的泰亨一眼，輕輕的把他的鐵片撈過來，自己幫他用好。

光影落在朴智旻專注的的眼眸上，流光溢彩，在偷偷拍了幾張照片後，金泰亨就只是這樣默默的看著他，但感受到的，是只有在這人身邊才會湧現的幸福。

永遠都有他陪著，真好。

「喏，好了，你幫我敲幾下這個地方。」既然是他們的週年禮物，泰亨也必須動手，朴智旻傾身手把手的教導著讓他做著簡單的工作，感受到鼻尖因為靠近，而盈滿的香氣，清新乾淨的味道，金泰亨身上的味道，朴智旻手環上他的腰，內心很滿足。

認認真真的依照智旻的指示做好事情，等到完成後，金泰亨眉開眼笑的捧著精緻漂亮的戒指，四方嘴的可愛笑容滿溢的幸福藏也藏不住。

「智旻！你看！一樣的！而且好漂亮！」手指在陽光下閃閃發亮，因為戒指閃耀著璀璨的光芒，金泰亨瞇眼快樂的笑著，一旁的朴智旻輕輕笑了起來。

「嗯，很美。」帶著自己戒指的手怎麼看都怎麼好看，朴智旻淺笑著拉下他的手，十指緊扣，這樣就可以感受到他們的戒指相貼在一起的感覺了。

很幸福。

而身為藝術類型的他們，約會的地方難免會牽扯到一點本科系的東西。

專注的拿起筆，快速的開始速寫，金泰亨看著眼前的景緻，眼神很專注，在拍了幾張照片之後，就逃出隨身攜帶的筆記本和鉛筆開始草稿。

靈感來的很突然，所以必須要握住，不然再度流逝而去，誰也不會發現。

把人環在懷裡，下巴輕靠在泰亨的肩膀上，朴智旻看著大腿上的人極為專注的模樣，親了親他柔軟的臉頰。

這人真是，果然不能讓自己好好放鬆⋯⋯想了想，朴智旻彎起微笑，但不動聲色的繼續抱著軟軟的人兒，再親親他，這次是嫣紅的唇。

「嗯。」很簡單的回應朴智旻，金泰亨往他的懷裡更蹭了蹭，手上不停，他快完成了。

風徐徐吹來，溫柔又安靜，微微吹起金泰亨過長的瀏海，閃耀動汗水在光的照耀下，好像寶石一樣。

專注勾勒線條的他，宛如盛開的花朵，嫣紅的唇角是花瓣，秀髮是綠葉，纖細的手是枝枒，芬芳從他身上散發，隨著微風竄入朴智旻的鼻腔。

朴智旻瞇起眼睛，垂下頭，這次越來越往下，在他精緻的鎖骨上落下一吻。

「嗯、智旻，等等⋯⋯」感受到後面開始不安份了起來，金泰亨連忙加快手上的動作。

「泰亨⋯⋯」知道他已經差不多告一段落了，朴智旻突然到拉起他的手，把他拉到車上。

「智旻、啊⋯⋯」才正想抗議想要再畫一張，就被朴智旻迅速又熱情的吻給搞的暈乎乎的，等到金泰亨意識過來，他已經被朴智旻推倒在床上。

週年嘛，堪比蜜月，怎麼可能少得了這一塊呢，剛好正是血氣方剛的年紀，朴智旻二話不說扯開金泰亨的衣服。

「嗯⋯⋯」閉著眼睛，任由朴智旻啃咬著自己的鎖骨，金泰亨手輕輕的撫上他的堅硬的腹肌，唔，智旻的身材很好，每次都讓他臉紅心跳。

但情動的他沒有控制好方向，一不小心就往下滑去。

「啊！」一摸到對方腫脹起來的褲襠，金泰亨才覺得大事不妙，不小心碰錯地方了。

ㄧ咬牙，朴智旻也不前戲了，俐落的脫去金泰亨的褲子，鬆垮垮的褪到膝蓋上，撩起他的底褲，就把被他摸到更硬的性器往早已濕了的後穴插進去。

「泰亨，這麼想要？」喘氣著深入底部，被包圍住的舒服感受讓朴智旻緊緊掐著金泰亨柔軟的腰，「裡面都濕成這樣了，邀請我進來享用你嗎？」

「惡嗯、劣⋯⋯」前列腺被瞬間的撞擊，讓金泰亨爽到極點，一聽到朴智旻帶著調笑的話，金泰亨瞪大水眸，因為強烈的舒爽感而逐漸紅了眼眶。

「你裡面真緊，這麼濕⋯⋯小浪貨。」狠狠的往裡面插進去，朴智旻用力壓著金泰亨的腿，方便自己可以更深的入侵他。

被加速的抽插給干的失神，不自覺的搖晃臀部，已經有了太多次的做愛，金泰亨早已被朴智旻調教成自己喜歡的樣子，大大的敞開後穴讓朴智旻插他。

「嗯⋯⋯智旻⋯⋯」抱著他的脖頸，但每次都會因為朴智旻太快的速度，腳完全勾不住他精壯的腰，金泰亨甜膩的呻吟，讓朴智旻總是不自覺的想要吻上他。

「很舒服吧？我知道，可只有我能夠讓你露出這種表情，其他人都不准。」擺動優美的臀部，往金泰亨的後穴猛插，朴智旻狠狠的威脅他，佔有慾太強的後果。

他怎麼可能去找其他人，沒有人能夠把他從深淵中解救，只有朴智旻做得到。

而也沒有人看過，他這樣浪蕩的模樣，從來只有朴智旻、看過。

喘氣聲和呻吟聲不斷，以及纏綿的啪啪聲，汗水從朴智旻的髮上滑落，墜落到同樣被汗水覆蓋的金泰亨身上，異常妖豔。

「今天，是我們二週年呢。」把人拉著坐到自己的大腿上，方便自己插的更深，朴智旻滿意的看著被深度給插的失神的金泰亨，輕咬著他的唇瓣，喘氣聲斷斷續續。

「嗯、啊⋯⋯」在自己穴內的性器似乎因為極度的深入反而越來越腫脹，摩擦著他的前列腺，讓金泰亨幾乎說不出話來，艱難的喘氣後，直接洩在朴智旻度腹肌上。

「泰亨好敏感。」淺笑著撥弄著因為剛射過而軟掉的性器，朴智旻笑得無辜，手上卻開始揉捏，身下緩緩的磨著他的前列腺，咬上他的耳垂。

不斷的從上面往下撞擊，髮絲因為搖晃而飛揚，這角度好深，力道撞擊在前列腺，讓金泰亨快要破碎了。

「別嗯、智旻⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」敏感到不行的身體迅速硬起來，金泰亨氣惱的看著完全惡意讓他又興奮起來的朴智旻，身下不小心使力，夾了朴智旻一下。他不是故意的，這個角度他最沒辦法接受，因為太深了，所以不小心夾了一下朴智旻。

「你⋯⋯」被咬的差點直接洩了，朴智旻變了表情，用力把他往下扯，讓性器直接頂到最深處，毫不留情。

淫蕩的瞬間淫叫了一聲，金泰亨立刻再洩到他身上，白濁再度沾濕了他們的肌膚，失神的看著天花板，痛苦又快樂的模樣讓朴智旻咬上他的唇。

「小妖精，很會吸我嘛，很舒服嗎？」這次沒有留情，每一次都重重的往最深處頂，帶起一連串的淫叫聲，看著在自己身上被干的欲仙欲死的金泰亨，朴智旻喘氣的邊咬他的耳垂邊細語，又情慾又性感，「再夾啊，看我還不干死你。」

太深了，他快要受不住了，在每次磨過他的前列腺，往深處頂，都讓金泰亨不自覺的尖叫，指尖抓上了朴智旻的背。

內裡一片火熱，後穴都因為強烈的摩擦而腫了起來，但撞擊在敏感點上的力道讓金泰亨無法拒絕他，黏膩膩的緊緊纏著朴智旻不放。

「你很喜歡吧，我上你的感覺，小妖精，不准離開我知道嗎。」細碎的吻讓麥色的肌膚綻放了紅梅一樣美麗的紅痕，被包圍的感覺太美好，他不會停止的。

太過強烈的感受讓金泰亨啜泣著，已經興奮過太多次的身體好像和自己意識分割，還會無意識的吸一下朴智旻，總讓他又被按在床上狠狠撞擊。

「不要了⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」很可憐的掉眼淚，濕潤的眸光看向他，但朴智旻可不管，都咬了他那麼多次，他怎麼可能放過他？

「今天是兩週年，你來試試看。」停下了動作，朴智旻讓陰莖停留在金泰亨的體內，不做任何動作，反正停在他體內的感覺就已經夠棒了，「你自己來，我不動了。」

他就是想看看，他在自己身上淫蕩搖晃的模樣。

他們已經太熟悉彼此的身體了，所以，他不介意來點不一樣的。

停下來的動作讓金泰亨體內湧現強烈的空虛，金泰亨咬住嘴唇，垂眸看著笑看著他的朴智旻，惡魔。

果真是停下了動作，不管他怎麼夾他，朴智旻就是這樣笑著看他，讓金泰亨委屈的不行。

「泰亨，來吧。」輕輕吻著他的耳垂，但真的就這樣不動了，朴智旻的笑容媚惑又妖異，讓金泰亨恍神，手不自覺的環上他的脖子，聽話的開始輕輕搖晃臀部。

咬唇小心的往上，接著往下輕輕壓，體內的性器在插干在他的前列腺上，讓金泰亨叫了一聲，在朴智旻耳邊喘氣，眼淚都留了下來。

「智旻⋯⋯」舔了一下朴智旻的唇，金泰亨只敢小幅度的搖晃，撞在他上面到力道讓他不斷的叫著，在朴智旻的身上呻吟。

提起自己的臀部，又緩緩的往下撞，金泰亨緊緊的環住朴智旻，太羞恥了，可他無法拒絕朴智旻的話語，只能繼續搖晃自己。

「寶貝做得好棒。」被腸道包圍的感覺，還有身上人兒邊搖晃臀部邊失神的模樣，爽的朴智旻頭皮發麻。

被自己撞擊的力道給爽到嘴巴都沒辦法闔上了，銀線從金泰亨嫣紅的唇墜落，接著被朴智旻舔去。

喘氣著不斷擺動著，自己的這個速度讓他像個發情的小貓，軟軟的叫著，性器因為這樣的力度又重新揚起來，「智旻⋯⋯好爽⋯⋯」

在自己的速度下，金泰亨很故意的每次都咬了一下朴智旻，當作報復他自己這麼做的報仇，可這也是苦了自己，體內的性器反而又漲大了一圈，讓他在朴智旻身上喘氣。

好大，他快被撐破了。

「智旻，不行，你好大⋯⋯」可憐兮兮的看著他，金泰亨晃著臀部，咬唇看著朴智旻，接著舌尖輕緩的舔上他的下巴。

「你這模樣，真是⋯⋯」終於再也忍不住，一把抓緊他的腰，用力的往下壓，奪去了掌控權。

「啊啊！不要⋯⋯」前面的速度讓自己很舒服，可突如其來的舉動讓金泰亨尖叫著射了，讓朴智旻更用力的抓緊他纖細的腰，指印已經爬滿了他柔軟情色的腰。

「泰亨看起來好舒服，真可愛。」把人壓倒到床上去，朴智旻咬著他的後頸，又在他的背上落下吻痕，「在我身上搖，很爽吧？你這模樣，我今天是不會放過你了。」

從後面撞擊進去，朴智旻的呼吸噴在金泰亨耳後，「泰亨啊，說，我是你的什麼人呢？」

那段話，他不小心說錯的話，他們還沒交往前，他的氣話。

他果然在意了，一聽到這段話，金泰亨抬起嫣紅的眼，想要往後看，但又被撞擊的幾乎合不上腿和嘴，唾液都流出來，被朴智旻掐著下巴當作潤滑劑吻上。

「但你什麼都不用想，你只要知道，你是我的人就好了。」

在朴智旻都懷中逐漸轉醒，金泰亨閉眼感受了一下，全身的黏膩沒有了，昨晚朴智旻實在是太盡興了，讓他真的承受不住在最後昏了過去，做的次數多到他也記不清楚了，只記得在床上數十次後，隱約在浴室又來了幾次，被按在浴室的磁磚上和浴缸裡昏沉沉的在朴智旻身上搖，讓金泰亨今天起來的時候腰一陣酸澀，後面傳來的腫脹感也讓他皺眉。

不過黏膩感沒了，想來在他被做到昏過去之後，朴智旻處理好了一切。

小心的翻過身，盡量壓抑自己抽氣的聲音，他想看看朴智旻的睡顏，每次起來時都是朴智旻帶笑溫柔的看著他，這次終於可以看到啦。

看著朴智旻的睡顏，手指輕輕描繪他的輪廓，他睡著的時候好可愛，金泰亨露出笑容，啾了一下朴智旻的的嘴角，他喜歡被朴智旻擁抱著起床的感覺，也喜歡享受他的睡顏。

「這麼有精神？」沒想到朴智旻早就醒過來，微微抬頭輕觸著他的額頭對他笑，很溫柔的。

「智旻吶，早安。」笑著再親了親他的唇，金泰亨輕晃著腳，腰上的手臂讓他感覺很溫暖。

「早。」朴智旻也最喜歡看到他的睡顏，更喜歡看到他的笑臉，只有他微笑、不，只要他存在他的世界，全世界都光明璀璨了起來。

如此耀眼。

「吶，泰亨啊，我們已經有過誓約了，要一輩子在一起，對不對？」拉著金泰亨的手，兩人的無名指上帶著同樣閃耀動戒指。

那是一輩子的事。

「當然。」儘管昨天早就看過了戒指，但朴智旻在他身旁這麼說，他就不自覺的紅了眼眶。

一輩子。

「那你也要答應我，不可以再和我吵架，不可以因為起床後偷偷溜走，不可以忘記說我愛你，」看著金泰亨，朴智旻手撫上他的眼，「還有，不可以因為太難過而放棄自己，知道嗎？」

「因為你還有我，所以不是只有你自己，你已經不是只有你自己了，是我們。不可以放棄我們。」

이젠 내게 약속해   
하루에 몇번씩   
혼자라도 느껴져도  
널 버리지는 마   
여기잠깐 멈춰서 새끼손가락 걸고   
이젠 내게 약속해 

伸出小拇指，朴智旻對著他微笑，「來約定吧。」

還記得第一次見到朴智旻的時候嗎？他永遠都記得，因為那瞬間，好像有某種東西盛開一樣，馥郁芬芳。

而要問朴智旻記得第一次看到金泰亨動時候嗎？怎麼可能忘記？

因為，那是他們愛情盛開的開始。

眼淚滑落，可被朴智旻抹去，金泰亨笑得燦爛，春天到了一樣的鮮豔美麗，他伸出小拇指，勾上他的指頭。

他們永遠沒有辦法離開彼此，因為約定好了。

春天會到來，一如冬天也會降臨。

可再等等，生命可能會迎來夏季的暴雨、秋季的凋零和冬季的冰寒，可等等，再等等，耐心的等。

我們終究會迎來花朵盛開的瞬間。

因為和你相遇，每天都是最溫柔、最美好的春日。


End file.
